El Héroe de los Suburbios
by Indie Mangrove
Summary: Ace es un joven que sueña con un mejor nivel de vida. Las mafias buscan gente joven para realizar el trabajo sucio. ¿En qué embrollos se meterá? ¿Por qué Trafalgar —un médico joven y exitoso— frecuenta los pubs del barrio viejo? ¿Sobre qué se habla en los reservados? ¿Qué interés tiene Doflamingo —un pez gordo— en Eustass —un mecánico de la Zona Baja—? ¿Qué trama Sabo? [A.U].
1. Una noche agitada

**—Disclaimer—  
**

Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Eiichirō Oda. Yo sólo se los cojo prestados para jugar a los gangsters. Las marcas y canciones que aparecen en el fic tienen sus respectivos derechos de autor y soy consciente de ello. Que conste que escribo sin ánimo de lucro, por puro placer —o locura—.**  
**

* * *

**Aquí Indie.**

Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que no resulte ser un verdadero desastre. Lo más curioso de esta historia es, para mi, su ambientación. Mi afición por el cine se ve reflejada en bastantes fragmentos, así que espero que se entiendan algunos guiños, pero no son imprescindibles, así que no pasa nada si no se entienden. Además, consta de banda sonora. Hay canciones que aparecen en algunos capítulos, así que os recomiendo que las escuchéis porque caracterizan a los personajes o ambientan mejor la historia.

¡Un saludo gamberros, disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

_[A Jacks, por su paciencia, constancia y apoyo.]**  
**_

_"__Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos." — __Don Vito Corleone en el Padrino I._

**I**

"Una noche agitada"

La noche cae como un manto oscuro sobre la urbe dormida. El escaso tráfico se desliza suavemente por el pavimento húmedo de la llovizna reciente. Un chico, de pelo rubio y ligeramente rizado vestido con una camisa azul claro, unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos de marca, vaga por las callejuelas del Barrio Viejo. Sus pasos son algo inestables a causa de la consumición en una fiesta de un pub cercano. Juega con las llaves con una mano y se va apoyando en la pared con otra para no perder el equilibrio. Dobla el brazo y trata de fijar la mirada en su muñeca; ríe al no ser capaz de leer la hora en su reloj —uno digital de color dorado y diseño sencillo—. Niega con la cabeza y se sienta en el suelo.

—¡Sabo!

El chico, borracho como una cuba, gira la cabeza en busca de la procedencia de la voz que lo ha llamado y se encuentra a otro chico que, a juzgar por su aspecto, es de su misma edad. Tiene el pelo negro y más largo que él y unas cuantas pecas esparcidas por las mejillas; viste una sudadera negra de los _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas altas de color negro.

—¡Joder, vaya cogorza llevas! —dice acercándose a él y agachándose para encontrarse con su mirada que, por el momento, parece bastante perdida—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar esa estúpida apuesta?

El rubio no contesta, se limita a sonreír de forma atolondrada. El pecoso resopla y niega con la cabeza. Coge por el mentón al ebrio y le obliga a mantenerle la mirada.

—Ya os advertí a Luffy y a ti que estas fiestas no eran para vosotros. Por cierto, ¿dónde coño se habrá metido ese mocoso? —le pregunta. Mira hacia ambos lados y se queja a Sabo—: Pf… ahora me tocará buscarlo, ¿no?

Al no obtener respuesta, se yergue de un pequeño impulso y expulsa el polvo de sus pantalones resoplando. Trata de mantener los nervios para no gritarle a su hermano, ya que éste no está en condiciones de prestarle atención y, menos aún, de soportar y digerir una reprimenda. Aunque, ahora, se plantea que quizás le toca soportarla a él. No puede ni imaginarse qué dirían Dadan o Garp si se enteraran de lo sucedido. Blasfema entre dientes y se pregunta por qué siempre tiene él la culpa de todo.

—No te muevas de aquí; no tardaré —le advierte.

Sabo ni se inmuta, está bastante distraído dibujando círculos imaginarios en la acera. Ace se da media vuelta y se aleja a grandes zancadas. Dobla la esquina derecha y, cuando Sabo levanta la vista del suelo, ya no está, ha desaparecido en la oscuridad del callejón. Camina rápidamente, tratando de no volcar algún montón de basura ni de pisar ningún gato que trata de encontrar suerte en uno de ellos. Poco después, se para en una puerta de hierro y llama con los nudillos. Le responden deslizando un pequeño panel que oculta una pequeña rendija a la altura de sus ojos.

—Contraseña —oye detrás de la puerta.

Ace se queda unos minutos pensando. Recuerda a la perfección la frase que tiene que decir. Sonríe levemente al recordar la primera vez que le dieron acceso al pub y se la anotaron en un trocito de servilleta. A estas alturas, le sigue pareciendo tan estúpida como entonces. Suspira y suelta:

—_A Jozu le gusta la cerveza con pimientos y a tu madre, con saltamontes_.

La puerta se abre, respondiendo afirmativamente, y deja al descubierto a un fornido portero de mediana edad. Éste lo saluda calurosamente con un abrazo que parece dejar sin aire a Ace.

—¡Hombre, Ace! —le dice cuando lo suelta—. ¿Te has dejado algo?

El chico suspira y asiente con fastidio. Con esto, el portero se ríe y se cruza de brazos y, esbozando una sonrisa, le pregunta:

—¿De qué se trata?

—De mi hermano.

Ace resopla y el hombre no puede evitar volver a reír, a pesar de la expresión seria del pecoso. Abre una segunda puerta, le da una palmada en la espalda y le invita a entrar. Éste asiente y se adentra en una sala oscura. Lo primero que nota al entrar es que está llena de gente, rodeada de humo y luces parpadeantes de colores. _Know Your Enemy _retumba en los altavoces. Ace se mueve con rapidez apartando grupitos de gente hablando, gritando y bailando al ritmo de _Green Day_. Saluda con la cabeza a un par de personas conocidas y consigue llegar hasta la barra

—Perdona —dice tratando de llamar la atención del barman.

Se trata de un chico joven, de pelo alborotado y ojos saltones que, por el momento, resultan cansados. Su gestos lentos y pausados parecen inquietar al pecoso.

—¿Sí? —responde con voz ronca.

—¿Has visto a un chico de pelo negro?

—Pues la verdad es que debo haber visto más de treinta esta noche —le responde y continúa limpiando una jarra de cerveza con un trapo no muy limpio, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Tiene una cicatriz —añade Ace.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta cuando el estribillo vuelve de forma aplastante y ya no puede oírle.

—¡Tiene una cicatriz!

—¡Niño! —grita el barman ignorando a Ace—. ¡Niño!

El DJ, subido a una plataforma, se da por aludido. Tiene un aspecto descuidado, similar al del barman, pero es aún más joven. Tiene una expresión ida; parece estar disfrutando mucho, tanto de la música como de lo que está haciendo. El barman gesticula de forma exagerada pero, aun así, no es capaz de entenderle. Se quita los cascos y pregunta sin ningún tipo de discreción:

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Baja un poco la música, joder! —le pide el barman con expresión huraña.

El DJ asiente y obedece, un poco acobardado. Sin embargo, no la baja todo lo que desearía el barman que, en ese momento, sufre un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Perdón —se disculpa y resopla. Se vuelve hacia Ace y retoma la conversación—: ¿Qué decías?

—Que tiene una cicatriz, justo debajo del ojo.

Ace repite lo que ha dicho otras dos veces, apoyándose sobre la mesa. Empieza a agotársele la paciencia. No puede evitar preguntarse que estará haciendo Luffy en esos momentos. Cree que un chico como él puede andar armando jaleo en un sitio tan lleno o hasta haberse metido en algún lío. Entonces, piensa en Sabo, sólo en el callejón. Suspira y se repite a sí mismo que sigue donde lo ha visto por última vez, aunque, realmente, no está seguro de ello.

—Esto es como un museo de cicatrices —responde el barman tras una pequeña pausa—; cada uno en un sitio distinto. Por el arrabal suele haber peleas.

—Bueno… —dice Ace algo impaciente—. ¿Has visto a un chico de pelo negro con una cicatriz bajo el ojo o no?

—Mmm… pues mira tú que me quiere sonar…

El barman deja la jarra que estaba limpiando y se rasca la barbilla. Tanta parsimonia está sacando de sus casillas al pecoso. Viendo que, preguntándole al hombre, no va a sacar nada en limpio, hace un ademán de alejarse de la barra.

—Da igual, olvídalo.

—¡Espera!

Ace se para en seco y se vuelve. Se fija en que el hombre está concentrado un punto concreto. Con los ojos entrecerrados ha escudriñado toda la sala hasta dar con alguien.

—¿No será ese tipo que lleva un sombrero de paja, no? —dice el barman señalando un chico que se corresponde con la descripción que ha dado Ace.

El pecoso resopla y dice con la mandíbula apretada:

—Sí, es él. Gracias.

Ace se siente contrariado. Por un lado, se alegra de haber encontrado a Luffy y de comprobar que no está en peligro, pero, por otro desearía que su hermano dejara de causarle problemas constantemente.

—De nada —le contesta él y, al instante, vuelve a su tarea. Es decir, a limpiar y a servir.

Ace atraviesa el mar de gente y llama a su hermano, pero el chico está demasiado distraído comiendo en uno de los taburetes junto a la pista de baile. Ahora mismo, se está metiendo tres bistecs entre pecho y espalda.

—¡Luffy! —exclama de nuevo.

Consigue que el chico del sombrero le oiga y hasta le reconozca la voz, pero no le ve. Ace se abre paso a empujones para lograr acercarse a él y le propinan un par de collejas y pisotones, pero, finalmente, logra llegar hasta su objetivo. Se planta frente él con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria y autoritaria.

—¡Menudo gilipollas estás hecho! —le espeta.

Lo agarra de la oreja, le quita el bistec que tiene en la mano —los otros dos ya han desparecido— y lo tira al suelo. Luffy intenta replicar, pero no le da tiempo porque Ace ya lo arrastra hacia la salida. Se queja de que su oreja se ha puesto colorada. Un par de chicas se ríen al verlos pasar y el anterior acompañante de Ace se interpone entre la puerta y ellos. Es un hombre rubio con un peinado estrambótico que viste una camisa morada abierta, unos tejanos y unas chanclas.

—Eh, Ace, no te has despedido antes —le dice mientras mantiene su mirada somnolienta habitual. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no es bastante expresivo.

—Lo siento, Marco, pero es que Sabo se ha pirado y no sé si lo has visto…

—Menuda chispa —comenta guiñándole un ojo—. Entonces tienes al principito dando tumbos por ahí y al… bufón dando la nota.

Luffy lo mira de morros cuando se da por aludido, pero no se lo tiene en cuenta porque ese tipo siempre le ha caído bien, a pesar de que, a veces, use ese tipo de nombres para referirse a sus actitudes infantiloides.

Ace suspira y asiente. En cierto modo, está reconociendo que las cosas no le han salido como esperaba.

—Tranquilo, te acompaño.

Marco deja la jarra de cerveza que sostiene en una mesa cercana. A continuación, les abre la puerta.

—Veo que has encontrado lo que buscabas —le dice el portero a Ace mientras enciende un cigarro.

—Vamos a devolver a este mochuelo a su olivo —bromea Marco y luego le extiende la mano de forma cordial.

El portero sonríe y acepta el apretón, estrujándole la mano.

—De acuerdo… Es tarde, no os metáis en ningún lío —les pide. A pesar de sus facciones duras y su postura firme, tiene un cierto afecto por los dos.

Marco señala a Luffy y a Ace.

—Tranquilo, estos dos se mueren de sueño.

Ace mira a Marco entornando los ojos.

—Ya os dejaré hacer de canguro de mis hijos, que veo que esto de andar cuidando críos se os da bien —bromea el mayor.

Marco es el único que le ríe la gracia y, tras despedirse, abre la segunda puerta. Los tres chicos salen a la calle. Ace suelta la oreja de Luffy y lo encara contra la pared. Tiene la mandíbula apretada y los músculos del brazo muy tensos. Presiona sus hombros contra el ladrillo frío e inspira y expira tratando de calmarse. En ese momento, le incrustaría el puño en su nariz respingona.

—¡¿Por qué me has desobedecido?! —le pregunta acercando su rostro al de Luffy.

—Eh, eh… tranqui… —el chico, a pesar de la cara de enfado de su hermano y de saber que es capaz de propinarle un capón digno de Dadan, no parece asustado.

—Ni tranqui ni hostias, ¡joder, Luffy, pensé que estarías con Sabo!

—Él se ha puesto a hablar con unas chicas y me estaba aburriendo.

Ace deja de hacer presión sobre Luffy y éste aprovecha para ponerse bien el sombrero; tanto ajetreo le ha dejado un aspecto lamentable.

—No debería haberos traído… —Ace se lleva el índice y el pulgar al lagrimal y cierra los ojos.

—Pero, Ace, ¡nos lo hemos pasado muy bien!

Marco no puede evitar reírse de la sonrisa de Luffy, ajeno a todo lo que ha sufrido y corrido su hermano por culpa de ellos. Ace se vuelve hacia él y éste trata de disimular mirando para otro lado.

—Dadan me va a matar… —resopla el pecoso.

—Yo le llevo a casa —dice Marco acercándose—. A Sabo también.

—No, no...

—Que sí, Ace, no te preocupes. Vete al piso, yo los acerco.

Marco le da unas llaves con un llavero peculiar, se trata de un fénix dorado. Fue un regalo de Thatch cuando alquilaron el piso. El chico se había ganado el apodo de "El Fénix" en la Zona Media, donde residía, durante su adolescencia. Realmente, el motivo era todo un misterio, pero sus antiguos compañeros de colegio le llamaban así. A su otro compañero de piso le hacía ilusión que, cada vez que abriera la puerta del apartamento, se acordara de quien fue.

—Me sabe mal, no puedo dejar que…

—¡Sí! —le corta Luffy, gritando entusiasmado.

Ace le hace una mueca y reprime sus instintos asesinos de hermano mayor. A pesar de tener muy buena relación con sus hermanos, logran sacarle de quicio, sobre todo, Luffy.

—La bronca te va a caer igual, merluzo.

—No importa —le contesta despreocupado—, Marco es guay.

El pecoso arquea las cejas y Marco sonríe. Para Luffy, es como un segundo hermano mayor, aunque siempre asegura que a Ace no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Podría decirse que es un habitual en su casa, aunque Dadan aún no se haya aprendido su nombre y siempre lo confunda con el cartero, y, durante su infancia, le enseñó muchas cosas básicas a Luffy, como pelar la fruta —cada vez que el pequeño tenía que hacerlo, la familia se ponía a cubierto por si acababa rebanándoles un brazo—.

—Venga, Ace, no te preocupes —le dice su amigo.

Sin ninguna otra opción a la que amararse, como si la vida le fuese en ello —cosa que puede ser verdad, si contamos que en casa le espera Dadan—, Ace acaba aceptando.

—De acuerdo, pero si te jode el camino, tienes permiso para darle una hostia.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Bueno, yo te doy permiso —le dice y pasa a detallarle la situación de Sabo, haciendo énfasis en que los acompañaría. Se nota que está preocupado por él.

Los tres doblan la esquina en silencio hasta llegar a una callejuela algo más ancha y mejor iluminada. Bajo un farolillo, se encuentran Sabo cogiendo un inmenso gato atigrado. Le besa los bigotes y lo acaricia con la nariz. El trío se queda estupefacto ante semejante imagen. A pesar de las muestras de cariño por parte del chico, el gato usa sus feroces uñas para intentar alejarlo de él, lo cual Sabo ignora. Anda demasiado ebrio para raciocinar que el animalillo pretende arrancarle un ojo.

—Eres precioso… —le dice hipando.

Ace parece ser el único capaz de reaccionar. Se acerca a él y le arranca el gato de las manos, tras un mínimo forcejeo por parte de Sabo. Lanza el felino contra un contendor. El gato bufa y se esconde tras unos cartones. El pecoso lo ignora y se vuelve hacia su hermano. Lo mira fijamente tratando de ocultar su enfado.

—Eh… ¡era mi amigo! —se queja Sabo.

El chico pone morritos y se cruza de brazos; opta por una postura infantil. Ace suspira y se pregunta si es buena idea dejar que Marco se encargue de su hermano, por el momento borracho, y de Luffy, atolondrado e incontrolable.

—Arriba —Ace le extiende la mano.

Sabo logra levantarse. El pecoso le coge el brazo y lo pasa alrededor de su espalda para que al chico le sea menos costoso caminar. Llegan junto a Marco y Luffy y caminan hasta un _Jeep_ militar sin capota de color morado aparcado frente el pub en el que, hasta hace poco, pasaban el rato. Marco abre la puerta trasera e invita a Luffy a subir. Luego, Ace acerca a Sabo y le pide a Luffy que le ayude a montarlo. Una vez están los dos dentro le dice a Luffy:

—Abróchale el cinturón a tu hermano, anda.

Luffy asiente y obedece. Se relaja en su asiento, se lleva las manos al cogote y pone los pies sobre el asiento del copiloto. Parece totalmente ajeno a la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano mayor. Empieza a silbar _Snow_ —se le ha quedado grabada después de tanto escucharla en el reproductor de Ace— y se distrae fijándose en el atrapasueños que cuelga del retrovisor frontal.

—¡Oye —le riñe Ace—, póntelo tú también!

Luffy da un respingo, deja de silvar y se sienta bien mientras se abrocha el cinturón. Marco no deja de sonreír y se sube delante.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta como si fuera un taxista de la Zona Baja.

—Es aquí al lado: coges la principal y, cuando llegar a la plaza, giras a la derecha y verás una calle peatonal, es la siguiente —le indica Ace.

Marco asiente y toma el apunte mental. Enciende el motor y, acto seguido, la radio. _Hurricane_ suena a un volumen moderado.

—Vaya, todo un clásico —comenta Marco comprobando los retrovisores.

—¿Dylan? ¿En serio? —Ace arruga la frente.

—Oye, Dylan gusta a todo el mundo. Mi viejo solía ponerlo cuando íbamos hacia…

—Marco —le corta Ace.

Marco sonríe y asiente. Normalmente, Ace disfruta con las anécdotas de su amigo, pero éste último sabe cuándo es apropiado contarlas y cuando no.

—Los devolveré sanos y salvos —promete.

De repente, Sabo se inclina hacia delante, tiene una arcada y vomita en la tapicería todo el alcohol que ha bebido, junto con los raviolis de Dadan que ha cenado antes de venir a la fiesta.

—¡Sabo! —le gruñe Ace.

No puede creer lo que está viendo. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y jura que hoy es de los peores días de su vida. Resopla y mira a Marco mientras trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse.

—Tranquilo, la pota que ha echado no es nada comparado con la vez que Thatch me inundó el coche de sopa de fideos —le quita importancia Marco, al mismo tiempo, se ríe al recordarlo.

—¡Qué asco! —se queja el pecoso arrugando la nariz.

Marco ríe de nuevo; le alegra ver que su amigo parece más tranquilo.

—La próxima vez que veas a Jozu, dile que no sabe hacer sopa, que no se empeñe en hacerla —dice mejorando el ambiente.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

—¡Adiós! —se despide poniendo las manos sobre el volante.

Ace le sonríe y se vuelve. El coche arranca y Marco sale del laberinto de callejuelas hasta meterse en la carretera principal, la arteria pulmonar de la ciudad. Se trata de un camino asfaltado que cruza la ciudad entera. Se puede acceder a ella desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, pero suele resultar molesta a causa del tráfico.

El _Jeep_ avanza entre varios deportivos y se desplaza a una velocidad prudente, aunque Marco trata de mantener un ritmo constante para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya van a llegar.

—¿Vais bien, chicos? —les pregunta Marco a sus pasajeros.

Luffy asiente mirando el retrovisor, donde el reflejo de Marco le dedica otra sonrisa.

—Marco… —empieza Sabo.

—Dime.

—Creo que… —no tiene tiempo de acabar la frase, ya que el vómito lo interrumpe.

—Me parece que Sabo quiere vomitar —explica Luffy, sin darse cuenta de que llega tarde.

—Hay bolsas en el bolsillo de detrás de mi asiento —recuerda Marco, pensando en cómo puede arreglar la situación—. Luffy, cógelas.

Luffy hurga donde le ha dicho Marco y encuentra una _Rolling Stone _y una _Playboy_, ambas de hace dos meses. Al chico le llama la atención la última y le echa un vistazo. Se queda un poco sorprendido al ver que Marco posee una revista con chicas semidesnudas posando de forma descarada.

—Marco… ¿qué es esto? —pregunta extendiendo el brazo a través de los dos asientos delanteros.

Marco mira de reojo la revista, sin darle mucha importancia, y responde:

—Una revista.

Enseguida, vuelve la vista a la carretera y trata de concentrarse en su carril. En los periódicos anunciaron un par de accidentes, ambos resultaron a causa del despiste de los conductores mientras respondían sus llamadas u hojeaban revistas —algo inexplicable para Marco—.

—Ya, ya… ¿Pero por qué tienes una revista de lucha libre femenina? —pregunta Luffy, ingenuo como siempre, abriéndola por una página repleta de fotos de chicas en bañador.

—No es lucha libre femenina, son chicas posando.

—Oh… ¿te gusta esto?

—La verdad es que no la compro nunca, hay un artículo que estaba bien y me interesaba.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre las elecciones.

—¿Las qué?

—Déjalo, Luffy —le pide Marco, un poco cansado de la curiosidad de su pasajero, e intenta cambiar de tema—: ¿Has encontrado ya la bolsa?

Sabo vuelve a vomitar.

—Estoy en ello —responde Luffy, con la mano de nuevo en el interior del bolsillo.

—Falta poco —dice Marco tratando de calmar a Sabo.

Luffy saca un par de casetes antiguos de _Jimi Hendrix_y _The Doors_.

—Esto es muy viejo —Luffy hace una mueca inspeccionándolos.

Marco lo mira por el retrovisor, y se fija lo que ha cogido esta vez. Frunce ligeramente el ceño, le da la sensación de que peligran en sus manos.

—Son mis favoritos, no los rompas.

—Pon uno —le reclama, dándoselos.

Marco los coge y los deja en el asiento de cuero oscuro del copiloto, desde dónde le sonríe el cantante de _The Doors_.

—¿Cuál prefieres?

—No sé… ¿Cuál es mejor?

Marco quita una mano del volante para abrir la guantera y saca un par de CDs de los mismos artistas que los de los casetes.

—_Jimi_ es el primero y _Morrison_, el segundo.

—Me da igual… Bueno… esto… ¡pon al tío afro con las pintas chungas! —pide Luffy imitando la cara de _Hendrix_ mientras le devuelve el material.

Marco asiente y _Purple Haze_ empieza a sonar. Luffy se pone a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la guitarra.

—Venga, chaval, no te encantes y busca una bolsa que esto empieza a oler —le recuerda Marco, descubriendo que Luffy es más despistado de lo que dice Ace.

Sonríe cuando asiente y ve que le obedece.

—¡Las he encontrado! —grita victorioso cuando encuentra dos bolsas de cartón fino de _McDonalds_ con manchas de grasa. Le da una a Sabo; éste no tarda en usarla.

Han dejado la Zona Baja atrás y se han adentrado en la Media. Luffy admira la fila de árboles que se extiende en los extremos de la carretera; ha pasado por allí cientos de veces, pero siempre se distrae mirándolos, sobre todo cuando es Garp quién conduce y no tienen tema de conversación más allá de sus notas o de las muchas quejas de Dadan sobre su comportamiento.

Marco se para en el semáforo y baja la música. Luffy guarda todo lo que ha sacado que, en ese momento, está esparcido por la parte trasera del _Jeep_. El conductor se da cuenta de que el chico está realmente interesado en la revista de chicas.

—Puedes quedártela, si quieres —le ofrece.

Me gusta más la otra —dice Luffy guardando la primera.

—Pues toda tuya.

Luffy se agencia la _Rolling Stone_. Hace un rollo con ella, se incorpora y se la guarda en el bolsillo trasero del tejano. Luego, vuelve a sentarse y, sin darse cuenta, la dobla.

—Es la siguiente, ¿no? —dice Marco mirando la calle peatonal que le había mencionado Ace.

—¡Sí!

—Bien…

Pone el intermitente y se cambia de carril para girar. Se adentra en el pavimento rojizo de la calle donde viven los chicos. Hay varios edificios de clase media y muchos árboles y terrazas con mesas y sillas. Aparca justo delante del portal, desobedeciendo el cartel que prohíbe la entrada de vehículos. Luffy se desabrocha y hace lo mismo con su hermano. Marco quita la música, baja y rodea el coche hasta abrirle la puerta la más cercana al portal. El chico baja de un salto y ayuda a Sabo a mantenerse de pie una vez en la acera. Este extiende el brazo y le entrega la bolsa a Marco.

—Muchas gracias… —musita agotado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? —ríe Marco—. ¿Se lo doy a Jozu para hacer sopa?

Luffy se echa a reír y Sabo consigue sonreír débilmente. Marco cierra la puerta del _Jeep_ y tira la bolsa a una papelera cercana. Se acerca hasta la puerta de cristal y mira en el interior curioso. Tras los ventanales que hay junto a la puerta se puede distinguir un principal bastante sobrio con un único ascensor, una mesa y una silla y unas escaleras.

—¿No está el portero? —pregunta Marco volviéndose hacia los chicos.

—No sé.

Marco no insiste al ver que eso va ser lo único que sacará de Luffy y que Sabo es incapaz de hablar. Agarra el brazo del chico y lee la hora del reloj de éste.

—Las tres y cuarto. ¿Estará despierta la vieja?

Luffy se encoje de hombros.

—Mejor no llamar al interfono… ¿Tenéis llaves?

Sabo asiente y le extiende un manojo de llaves y llaveros de distintos tamaños y colores. Marco las acepta, busca la llave del portal y hace varios intentos. Cuando al fin abre la puerta, la sujeta para que los chicos pasen.

—¿Quieres subir? —le pregunta Luffy.

—Tengo que subir. Si no, ¿quién sabe si seguiréis con vida?

Marco le echa un vistazo a los buzones, la mayoría a rebosar, y al portan en general; le trae muchos recuerdos de la adolescencia como, por ejemplo, cuando esperaba al joven Ace para llevarlo al colegio. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, siempre han tenido muy buena relación.

Llama al ascensor y los tres esperan pacientemente sin hablar. Cuando llega, suben, marcan el segundo y Luffy hace muecas en el espejo. Cuando se cansa, se vuelve hacia Marco.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

—Sí, también vendrá Thatch.

—Thatch también es guay.

Luffy sonríe y Marco se echa a reír.

—Ace lo es —dice.

—Sí, pero a veces se pasa... —se queja Luffy.

—Chicos… creo que tengo que… —empieza Sabo.

—Aguanta un poco —le pide Marco.

Sabo asiente y trata de relajarse, pero cada vez está más pálido. El ascensor llega a su destino y salen al rellano buscando la puerta.

—Oye, ¿vivís en el A o en el B?

Luffy se rasca el cogote con la mano libre. Cuando llega del Instituto tampoco es capaz de acordarse de dónde vive y siempre tiene que llamar a Dadan para preguntárselo.

—Pues no me acuerdo…

Marco frunce el ceño. Sabo levanta la mano mostrando el símbolo de la paz.

—Si no nos estamos peleando —replica Luffy, un poco enfadado.

—¿En el B? —pregunta Marco, que parece entenderle.

Sabo vuelve a asentir para confirmárselo y Marco introduce la llave en la puerta B. Abre suavemente procurando no hacer ruido y entra en el pequeño recibidor de color crudo, ahora oscurecido por la falta de luz. Se fija un momento en lo que lo rodea y sonríe levemente. Deja las llaves en un cuenco que hay sobre la cómoda que resta frente a la puerta y se mira en el espejo que hay sobre ésta; tiene unas bolsas horribles, pero no le preocupa.

—Acuesta a Sabo —le pide a Luffy.

—De acuerdo.

Luffy desaparece por el pasillo con su hermano. Marco cierra la puerta. Se fija en las fotos que hay colgadas en la estancia. En una de ellas se ve una mujer preciosa de pelo naranja, largo y muy rizado. Su expresión es seria, lo que le hace parecer una mujer fuerte y con carácter. Se fija en la siguiente foto y ve tres niños sonrientes llenos de tiritas y barro, sostienen un sapo enorme entre los tres; no tarda en reconocerlos.

—¡Ladrón, ladrón en la casa!

Un sartenazo deja a Marco tendido en el suelo. Luffy aparece corriendo por el pasillo derecho —el que lleva a las habitaciones—. Se fija primero en el inconsciente Marco y luego en la inmensa mujer que sostiene una sartén en alto y mira al chico con el rostro desencajado. Su pelo está enredado y despeinado; viste un pijama clásico de hombre.

—¡Dadan! —grita Luffy horrorizado.

—¡Luffy, llama a la policía! ¡Vamos a meter a este cabrón entre rejas! —grita mientras respira de forma agitada.

—¡Es Marco!

—¿Marco? ¿Qué Marco?

—¡El amigo de Ace!

—¿Ace? ¿Qué Ace?

Luffy se queda en silencio parpadeando y se pregunta si ya habrá empezado con su ronda de chupitos nocturnos.

—¡Ace! ¡Ah, claro, Ace! —dice dejando la sartén sobre la mesa.

La inmensa mujer se agacha, coge a Marco como si fuera un saco de patatas y lo lleva al salón —que se encuentra a mano izquierda—. Se trata de un espacio no muy grande, con un sofá de color crema y una butaca de flores rosadas al fondo, enfrentados a un pequeño televisor de tubo —un modelo antiguo y barato— cubierto por un tapete de ganchillo blanco. Hay una vitrina de aspecto rural con copas, vasos y platos y un tocadiscos y varios estantes con vinilos junto a la puerta. Lo sienta en la butaca. Le ordena a Luffy que no se mueva y se dirige a la cocina, donde llena una jarra de agua. Vuelve al salón y la vacía sobre Marco.

—Ah, mierda… que no está dormido —dice al ver que no consigue despertarlo.

Deja la jarra en la mesa y se sienta en el sofá, junto a la butaca. Se enciende un cigarrillo y pregunta:

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Nos ha acompañado a casa —dice Luffy con toda tranquilidad, acercándose a ella y sentándose en el suelo, junto a la mesita de café que hay frente al sofá.

—Ah…

Se hace un silencio breve que, al cabo de poco, se rompe por el grito de Dadan con la cara desencajada:

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacíais fuera?!

—Ir a un sitio chulo con ruido y gente —contesta Luffy, bastante relajado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacíais en un sitio chulo con ruido y gente?!

—No sé, queríamos ir con Ace.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacíais por ahí con Ace?!

—Oye, Dadan… me parece que te repites —Luffy se quita el sombrero y lo deja en la mesita.

La mujer aprovecha el momento para propinarle un buen capón. Luffy se frota la cabeza, pero no rechista; está acostumbrado a esas "muestras de afecto".

—¡A la cama ahora mismo! — le ordena Dadan, con un tono que no deja dudas.

—Pero… Dadan…

—¡O te vas por tu propio pie o te pongo a dormir de una patada!

Luffy refunfuña mientras arrastra los pies hasta su cuarto. Sabo duerme en la litera de abajo, aún está vestido. Se desnuda y se dirige al baño para vaciar su vejiga. Se sorprende al ver que en el bote junto al grifo sólo hay dos cepillos de dientes. Termina, presiona el botón de la cadena y sale disparado para pedirle explicaciones a Dadan.

—¡¿Qué haces desnudo, imbécil?! —le grita ésta cuando lo ve aparecer de nuevo en el salón.

—Ah, mierda… —dice Luffy comprobando lo que dice la mujer.

—¡Tápate!

Luffy mira a ambos lados buscando algo con que hacerlo y se decanta por un vinilo de _Aretha Franklin_, la diva del soul, que se encuentra en el estante más cercano.

—Oye, Dadan… —dice más calmado.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¿Dónde está mi cepillo de dientes?

—¡¿Tú tienes cepillo de dientes?!

—No sé…

Dadan se lleva la palma extendida a su cara y niega con la cabeza; ése chico es todo un caso.

«¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?» —se dice.

Luffy la mira aún con el vinilo a modo de protección.

—Anda, Luffy, vete a dormir.

—¿Y Marco?

—Yo me encargo de él. ¿Dónde está el otro?

—Sabo está durmiendo.

—Mañana hablaremos de esto —dice.

Dadan presiona el cigarrillo contra un cenicero sobre el brazo del sofá. A simple vista, parece deforme, hecho de barro —seguramente, es obra de Luffy. Podría ser de un cumpleaños o del Día de la Madre—. El chico se vuelve hacia el pasillo, con la intención de obedecerle.

—¡No quiero ver tu trasero! —grita Dadan sin moverse de su sitio.

El chico se pone el vinilo detrás y hace ademán de encaminarse hacia el cuarto.

—¡Oye, devuelve eso! —ruge Dadan señalándolo.

Luffy resopla, deja el vinilo en el suelo y se marcha corriendo. Dadan se levanta costosamente, lo recoge y lo coloca en el estante que hay sobre el tocadiscos. Enciende el televisor y empieza a hacer zapping hasta que ve un concurso de esos que echan a horas indefinidas. Levanta uno de los cojines que hay esparcidos por el sofá y encuentra una bolsa de pipas abierta.

«Qué guarros son estos chicos.»

Se sirve unas cuantas en la mano y se acomoda. Ya se preocupará mañana de darle las explicaciones a Garp cuando pregunte por qué sus nietos tienen ojeras.


	2. A la espera del sermón

_"Ponte la máscara y sonríe a los demás, así no descubrirán lo despreciable que eres."_

**II**

"A la espera del sermón"

La luz del sol se filtra por la ventana azul oscuro, necesita una mano de pintura, al igual que todo el piso. Se trata de un pequeño apartamento en la Zona Baja. Es de construcción antigua con grandes ventanales negros de cristal de botella, tres balconcitos, uno para cada habitación, con baranda de hierro forjado y una terraza para tomarse unos churros y un buen tazón de café los domingos.

Ace, desnudo y bocabajo sobre las sábanas, gruñe cuando un _rock and roll_ sesentero le taladra la cabeza. Se incorpora maldiciendo a su compañero de piso por lo bajo, se pone unos gayumbos y sale de su cuarto rascándose el pecho y bostezando. Se dirige al comedor y ve a su compañero de piso cantando _Great Balls Of Fire _mientras le va dando vueltas a una tortilla en la cocina americana. La deja en la barra y se dispone a hacer un zumo de naranja. Ace se acerca y se sienta en uno de los taburetes. Mira el conjunto: una cocina vieja de armaritos de pino con millones de utensilios y botes esparcidos por la encimera y un loco con un tupé castaño y una cicatriz alrededor del ojo vestido con camisa y pantalón blanco en medio cantando y bailando.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —se queja Ace.

—¿No te gusta _Jerry Lee Lewis_? —ríe el hombre.

—No me gusta madrugar, Thatch.

Ace apoya la cabeza contra la barra.

—Venga, machote —su compañero le agarra la cabeza y trata de mantenerlo despierto—. ¡Te he hecho el desayuno y todo!

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Ace.

—Ahora mismo iba a levantarte.

—¡Ja! No lo hubieras conseguido…

—_¡I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs!_ —Thatch empieza a cantar a pleno pulmón—. _¡I'm real nervous but it sure is fun! ¡C'mon baby _—se acerca a Ace—,_ you're drivin' me crazy! ¡Goodness gracious great balls of fire!_

Ace tiene un escalofrío.

—Odio que hagas eso…

Thatch se ríe y dice:

—Anda, come.

Le revuelve el pelo, descuelga el teléfono amarillo de la cocina, pasa el cable alrededor de la columna que hay entre la barra y la cocina en sí y se lo da a Ace.

—Marco ha llamado —dice.

—¿Cómo que ha llamado? ¿Está fuera?

—No ha dormido aquí —Thatch sonríe pícaramente.

—No puede ser… —Ace se rasca el cogote.

—Venga, llama, a ver qué cuenta.

Thatch se vuelve y empieza a lavar los cacharros. Ace lo observa durante unos segundos y sonríe; Thatch se encarga de las tareas y paga la mayor parte del alquiler sin esperar nada a cambio, se podría decir que a veces se comporta como un padre. Marca el número mientras se come un trozo de tortilla. Espera unos segundos, pero Marco no contesta.

—No lo coge —dice Ace dejando el teléfono sobre la encimera.

—¿Lo has llamado al móvil? —Thatch se seca las manos en el delantal doblado que lleva a la altura de la cintura.

Ace asiente.

—Está en casa de tus hermanos, llama allí.

—¿Qué hace allí?

—No lo sé. Cuando ha llamado estaba muy liado…

—Haciendo esta estupenda tortilla —Ace sonríe y le muestra trozos masticados del manjar—, joder… ¡qué buena!

Tratch le sonríe el cumplido y añade:

—Le he dicho que cuando te levantases te diría que lo llamaras y ya me contarías.

Ace vuelve a marcar.

—¿Sí? —responden al otro extremo de la línea.

—Mierda… ¡Hey, Dadan! —dice Ace con alegría fingida.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué…?!

—Trae Dadan —una voz se oye de fondo—. ¿Ace?

El chico reconoce la voz de su hermano.

—Gracias, Sabo.

—De nada. Espera…

Se hace una pequeña pausa en la que Ace juega con el tenedor.

—Vale, ya está.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Ace.

—En el comedor hay mucho barullo, ahora estoy en el cuarto.

—Ah… Bueno, ¿qué tal?

—Pf… de resaca.

—Entonces no creo que te apetezca mucho hablar, ¿no?

—Para nada…

—Bueno, no te preocupes.

Otra breve pausa.

—Marco está aquí —dice de repente Sabo para deshacerse del teléfono; no sabe si Ace está enfadado por lo de ayer.

—Lo sé. Ha llamado antes, ¿no?

—Sí, pero te ha pillado durmiendo.

—Cierto... —bosteza—. Tómate una aspirina y pásamelo.

—De acuerdo. ¡Marco!

—¿Ace? —Marco se pone al teléfono.

—Tío, ¿qué haces en casa de Dadan?

—He dormido aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Dadan me dio un sartenazo que me dejó inconsciente…

—¡¿Cómo?! —Ace suelta el tenedor y se queda boquiabierto.

Thatch se vuelve para ver qué ocurre y le hace un gesto con la cabeza al chico para que le dé explicaciones. Ace niega con la cabeza y, girando el dedo como si fuera una manivela, le indica que se lo aclarará luego. Thatch vuelve a lo suyo.

—Bueno… eso es lo que me han contado; me he despertado aquí. La vieja se ha vuelto loca y ha empezado a gritarles a tus hermanos.

—¿No les echó la bronca ayer?

—No, se lo ha guardado para hoy. Garp llegará en un par de horas para que Dadan le pague el alquiler, supongo que mantendrá la boca cerrada, pero teniendo a Luffy excitado ya de buena mañana y a Sabo hecho una mierda… no sé yo si preguntará algo.

—En un rato voy para allá.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Sabo se ha tomado una aspirina?

—Sí, lo tengo aquí conmigo.

—¿Está mejor?

—Sí, sí…

—Bien, Thatch y yo vamos para allá.

—¿Thatch y yo? —Thatch lo mira arqueando las cejas.

—Vente —le pide Ace tapando el auricular para no interferir en la conversación con Marco.

Thatch asiente y coloca la vajilla en el secaplatos suspirando; creía que hoy podría disfrutar de un paseo por el centro y una tarde de relajante lectura. Se quita el delantal y lo cuelga en el gancho que hay en la columna.

—Hasta ahora —se despide Marco—. No tardes.

—No, tranquilo. Adiós.

Le da el teléfono a Thatch y éste lo cuelga. Ace termina de desayunar y se va a su cuarto a cambiarse. Sale con una camiseta arrugada de Nirvana, los vaqueros de ayer con la bragueta bajada y las zapatillas mal puestas. Thatch niega con desaprobación. Ace agacha la cabeza y se sube la bragueta. Corre hacia la puerta, donde le espera su compañero revisando el calendario y se tropieza con un cordón. Se los ata resoplando y Thatch no puede evitar echarse a reír. Ace lo mira con cara de rape.

—¿Qué? —dice Thatch—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Anda, tira… —dice abriendo la puerta.

—Espera…

Thatch apaga su _IPod_ y desconecta el amplificador. Apaga las luces, que su compañero ha dejado encendidas, y sale.

—Oh, mierda… —Thatch se muerde el labio—. Me he dejado las llaves del coche en…

Ace le muestra las de su moto.

—No, Ace…

—Claro que sí, Thatch —dice imitando su voz y arrastrándolo hasta el ascensor.

Su compañero deja de quejarse. Salen fuera y Ace se monta en su _Yamaha _negra.

—Oye, ¿y el casco?

—¿El casco? —sonríe Ace—. ¡De eso nada, venga, Thatch!

Su compañero se monta tras él algo nervioso; Ace no es muy prudente conduciendo. El pecoso arranca y se sumerge en la nube de vehículos.

* * *

Sabo mira como Marco y Luffy echan una partida al _FIFA_. Están jugando a una especie de _rey de la pista_ y parece que Marco es un oponente difícil de destronar.

—¿Seguro que no has jugado a esto antes? —pregunta Sabo algo mosqueado mientras dedica una mirada furtiva a los veloces dedos de Marco.

Éste niega con la cabeza, mira a Sabo y sonríe.

—¡Me ha metido un gol sin mirar! —Luffy deja el mando y sus ojos se vuelven dos estrellitas centellantes—. ¡Eres el mejor, Marco! ¡Qué crack!

Sabo coge el mando con rapidez antes de que su hermano, ido por la emoción, reaccione. A Luffy siempre le gana y la verdad es que ya ha perdido cuatro veces contra el amigo de Ace, pero esta vez cree tener una estrategia. Marco no tiene un dominio excelente, pero su defensa es impecable, he ahí su truco. Sabo consigue despistarlo y justo en ese momento se prepara para pulsar el círculo que le hará apuntarse un tanto.

—¡Dadan! —gritan Sabo y Luffy cuando ésta desconecta la _Play_.

—Si no aprobáis, Garp me va a matar. ¡Deberíais estar estudiando! —les regaña la mujer con el cable aún en la mano.

—Perdona, Dadan —se disculpa Marco—, ha sido culpa mía.

—¡Sí, ha sido culpa suya! —corroboran los chicos.

Dadan les propina a ambos un capón.

—¡Seréis desgraciados! —les grita—. No te disculpes por ellos… —dice esta vez dirigiéndose al mayor.

—Yo les incité a jugar —Marco sonríe.

«Qué tipo más raro» —piensa Dadan mientras se dirige a la cocina.

—¿Estudiáis en fin de semana? —les pregunta Marco a los chicos una vez Dadan ha desaparecido.

Éstos niegan con la cabeza frotándose el golpe.

—Marco, ¿tú estudiaste? —le pregunta Luffy de forma repentina.

—Más o menos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se interesa Sabo.

—Terminé el bachillerato y empecé la carrera, pero lo dejé en el segundo año.

—Oh… —es lo único que dicen los chicos.

En ese momento suena el timbre. Luffy corre hacia la puerta, abre y refunfuña al ver que no hay nadie.

—Me parece que nos han engañado… —dice volviendo al salón.

—Era abajo, imbécil… —Sabo se levanta y descuelga el interfono.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Ace y Thatch entran en el piso. Marco se levanta y los saluda.

—¡¿Más gente?! —pregunta Dadan al pasar por el recibidor cargada de ropa sucia y verlos.

—Hola, Dadan… —dice Ace haciendo una mueca.

—¡Contigo quería yo hablar! —se para frente él.

—Esto… lo de ayer… —dice esperando una reprimenda.

—¡Lo de ayer no va a salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Si tu abuelo se entera…!

—Eso díselo a Luffy, no a mí.

—Luffy va a callar… —dice Dadan con un rostro oscuro.

Ace traga saliva y sube el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación. En ese momento el timbre vuelve a sonar.

—Mierda… Garp… —gruñe Dadan.

Se acerca al interfono y el resto la mira expectante.

* * *

En el hospital más cercano donde viven Luffy, Sabo y Dadan, un joven de pelo negro y perilla vestido con una indumentaria verde y una bata se toma un cortado en su despacho, parece relajado a pesar de la montaña de papeles que se acumulan en su escritorio. Deja el café sobre el escritorio, coge un impreso y, mientras lo lee, se masajea el lóbulo izquierdo, donde tiene dos aritos dorados. El teléfono suena y su brazo, como un relámpago, lo descuelga.

—Dime —dice anticipándose a la salutación de su secretaria.

—Doctor Law, le necesitan en urgencias.

—¿Número?

—3.

—Perfecto, gracias.

Trafalgar Law es conocido por ser el jefe de servicio más joven de todos los hospitales de la zona. Se sacó medicina en año y medio y tan sólo hizo medio año de residencia y uno de especialidad. Hay muchas mujeres que están desando coincidir con él en el ascensor para poder pescarle. Un médico joven, rico y exitoso parece ser más que un buen partido.

—¡Doctor Law! —lo llama la recepcionista cuando lo ve pasar cruzar el vestíbulo.

Trafalgar se acerca al mostrador.

—Lo buscan en urgencias, no se sí ya le habrán…

—Sí, no te preocupes. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Se vuelve y sigue con su camino con su expresión risueña. Trafalgar se sabe de memoria todos los cumpleaños de los trabajadores del hospital, incluyendo el servicio de limpieza y el de algunos pacientes —los enfermos crónicos y los más habituales—. A pesar de ser poco hablador y de dar siempre respuestas breves y anticipadas, todo el mundo le respeta y le tiene mucho aprecio.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —pregunta entrando en el box 3.

Un chico de pelo rojo y despeinado con los labios y las uñas pintados lo mira de forma hostil subido en la camilla.

—Se llama Eustass Kid y ha sufrido un traumatismo en la pierna derecha —dice la auxiliar que hasta hace poco hablaba con el acompañante del chico.

—Necesitaré una radiografía —dice Trafalgar.

—Tardará un poco.

—No importa.

La auxiliar asiente y se marcha para prepararlo todo para la radiografía.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le pregunta al acompañante al ver que Kid sigue sin querer hablar.

El otro chico, rubio con la cara cubierta con una especie de máscara de hockey, le explica que estaban en el taller donde trabajan y que el piñón del gato se había roto y el coche, antes sujeto por el gato, había caído sobre él.

—Una explicación muy técnica, sin duda. ¿Eres del gremio?

El chico asiente.

—Soy el doctor Law —se presenta sin darle la mano.

—Yo Killer y, bueno… ya sabe… él es Eustass.

—Bien, Eustass, no creo que sea nada muy grave. ¿Te duele el pecho?

—¿Por qué? —el pelirrojo suelta la pregunta como si fuera un disparo.

—Entonces el coche sólo te ha presionado la pierna, ¿no?

Eustass asiente.

—Aun así… —Trafalgar se queda pensativo—. Quítate la camiseta, Eustass.

—No te voy a hacer un estriptis.

—Voy a auscultarte —dice descolgándose el estetoscopio y colocándose las olivas en las orejas—. Camiseta fuera.

Eustass se quita la camiseta de _Iron Maiden _de mala gana y la tira al suelo. Trafalgar se acerca a él y presiona el diafragma metálico contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

—¡Joder —da un respingo—, está frío!

—No te quejes tanto, sólo será un momento.

Entrecierra los ojos para concentrarse.

—Así que eres mecánico, ¿no?

—¿Por qué los médicos os empeñáis en dar conversación si realmente no os importa lo que os vayamos a decir? —Kid arruga la nariz.

El chico sonríe sin decir nada; sabe cómo tratar a los tipos como Eustass.

—¿Todo bien, doctor? —pregunta Killer desde una esquina.

Trafalgar se lleva el índice a los labios.

—Tose —ordena.

—Si crees que…

—Venga, tose.

Eustass tose un par de veces y luego resopla.

—¿Eres fumador, Eustass? —pregunta el doctor volviéndose a colgar el estetoscopio.

—¿A ti qué coño te importa?

—Eres joven y tienes tos de fumador.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta haciendo una mueca.

—Voy a explicarlo de forma sencilla: el fumar irrita los pulmones y cuando toses tus bronquios suenan… a hueco.

—¿A hueco?

Trafalgar asiente y el pelirrojo frunce el ceño. La puerta se abre y aparece la auxiliar.

—Todo listo —dice.

El chico se pone la camiseta y sigue a la auxiliar.

—Es un poco tozudo —comenta Killer una vez su amigo ya no está presente—. Odia a los médicos.

—Debería dejar de fumar.

—Entiendo… ¿Le pasa algo?

—No, pero es demasiado joven para tener los pulmones tan cascados.

La conversación es interrumpida por la llegada de Kid y la auxiliar.

—Doctor, ya está escaneada —la auxiliar se dirige al ordenador, la visualiza y gira la pantalla.

—Qué rapidez —comenta Killer.

Trafalgar inspecciona la imagen y sentencia:

—Tan sólo es un esguince; escayola y a casa.

Se vuelve antes de salir del box y dice:

—Ah, y reposo, claro.

Le sonríe a Killer, éste asiente y se marcha.

—Estúpido… —musita Eustass.

—La pierna en alto —dice la auxiliar con un tono menos agradable que el de antes; a nadie le gusta que critiquen al doctor.

Kid suspira y obedece.

* * *

En la avenida que cruza el centro, hay varios pisos de estudiantes de clase media en los que se acumulan carpetas, portátiles, revistas, bolsas de patatas fritas, pijamas de personajes animados, camisetas del equipo, CDs, deportivas y muchísimos trastos más. En un primero sencillo, sobre la cafetería más frecuentada por los universitarios, un trío de chicas se ríe en un sofá de color pistacho, seguramente procedente del almacén de una multinacional sueca, mientas ven _Con faldas y a lo loco_.

—Tenías razón, Nami —dice la peliazul—, esta peli es muy graciosa.

—La vi con Bell-mère y con Nojiko hace años —le contesta la que se sienta en medio, la pelinaranja.

—_Jack Lemon_ vestido de mujer resulta bastante inquietante… ¿Será el blanco y negro? —comenta la tercera, una chica con un flequillo oscuro.

—¡Robin! —gritan las dos chicas.

La chica se ríe por lo bajo de forma característica.

—¿Queréis más palomitas? —ofrece la peliazul poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, gracias, Vivi —responde Robin.

La peliazul se dirige a la cocina y las mira desde la ventana pasaplatos que comunica con el comedor.

—¿Qué hay de ese chico, Vivi? —pregunta Robin.

La pelinaranja le da un codazo a Robin para que se calle.

—¿Qué chico? —pregunta Vivi abriendo el microondas.

—Kozha —responde Robin sin tapujos.

—Robin… —gruñe Nami.

—Kozha es mi mejor amigo.

—Ah, pensábamos que te gustaba. De hecho, íbamos a preguntarte…

Nami le tapa la boca a su amiga. Vivi regresa al sofá con el bol lleno de palomitas.

—No os entiendo chicas —dice concentrada mirando la pantalla.

Nami para la película.

—¡Nami! —Vivi la mira torciendo una sonrisa.

—Entonces… Kozha y tú no…

—¡Claro que no! —Vivi deja el cuenco en la mesita—. ¡¿Cómo podíais pensar que…?!

—No sé, Vivi… Nunca nos hablas de chicos —dice Nami poniendo morritos.

—Es que no he conocido a ninguno interesante.

—¡Pues esta noche, después de quedar con los chicos, salimos! —Nami sonríe.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta Vivi.

—No sé, ¡por ahí!

Deberíamos hacer una mezcla de pimienta y sal a modo de… —empieza Robin.

—¡Robin! —vuelven a gritar las chicas.

—Esta vez era broma…

—Sí, sí… —sus amigas no parecen muy convencidas.

—Pero violadores hay en todas partes —dice la morena sonriente.

—¡Robin!

—¿Queréis ir al Barrio Viejo? —pregunta ésta.

—Estaría bien —responde Nami—. ¿Qué opinas, Vivi?

—Mmm… no sé…

—Venga, será divertido —trata de convencerla Nami.

—Dijiste lo mismo cuando alquilamos este piso y ya debemos tres meses.

—La revista _Life _se ha interesado por el proyecto de Robin y quieren hacer un reportaje sobre los _poneglyph_. Hasta es posible que quieran contratarla como periodista de aventura.

—¿En serio? —Vivi la mira incrédula.

Robin asiente.

—Pero eso implica muchos viajes —replica la peliazul.

—Bueno, bueno… de momento está el reportaje. Con eso nos embolsaremos una suma considerable. ¿No, Robin?

La morena vuelve a asentir.

—Y yo he encontrado trabajo —Nami se señala con el pulgar.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta Robin.

—En un pub.

—¡¿En un pub?! —se escandaliza Vivi.

—Sí, ¿tan mal te parece? —Nami parece molesta.

—Esos sitios se llenan de borrachos por las noches.

—Y de violadores —añade Robin.

—Agradezco vuestra preocupación, chicas —dice Nami con retintín—, pero si no empiezo a trabajar nos pasaremos otro mes sin pagar. No creo que a la vieja Kureha le haga gracia que sigamos viviendo en su piso si no pagamos el alquiler.

—Podríamos matarla y esconder su cadáver en…

—¡Robin!

—Sólo era una sugerencia —dice sonriente.

—Vivi, escucha, tus canguros no cubren el mínimo y, que yo sepa, por las prácticas no te pagan. Además, hasta que Robin no se ponga en contacto con ese periodista…

—Pero, Nami, yo siempre te he ofrecido hacer algunos canguros y siempre has dicho que no.

—Vivi, esas madres son unas ratas… ¡¿6 euros la hora?! ¡Eso es una miseria!

—Lo sé, pero no he encontrado nada mejor… —dice la chica bajando la cabeza.

—No lo digo por ti…

Vivi suspira.

—Tengo que llamar a mi padre —se disculpa.

Las chicas asienten y Vivi sale al balcón para llamar con su móvil.

—Echa de menos a su familia —comenta Robin.

—¿Sigue habiendo guerra en su país?

—Sí, además… creo que Kozha quiere dejar los estudios e irse al frente.

—¡¿Volverse a allí?! ¡Si le costó un montón emigrar!

—Ya, pero creo que es lo que quiere.

—¿Lo sabe Vivi?

—No lo sé.

Nami se acurruca sobre Robin.

—Debería llamar a Bell-mère, ¿no? —dice la pelinaranja pensando en su madre adoptiva; una mujer con el pelo rosa y mucho carácter.

—Es una tontería que hayas decidido dejar de hablarle.

—Lo sé —suspira Nami—. Es que veo a Vivi y su situación y pienso que soy una estúpida. En cualquier momento podría pasarle algo y la verdad es que no vive tan lejos.

—Pues no…

—¿Me acompañaríais mañana a verla?

—Claro que sí.

—Gracias Robin.

—Siéntete afortunada de tener una madre que te quiere.

A Nami esas palabras se le clavan en el estómago; ya no se acordaba de que Robin es huérfana de madre y que no ha conocido a su padre.

—Si recuperara la relación con Bell-mère podrías venirte a comer con Nojiko y conmigo a su casa los domingos, como solía hacer antes. ¿Qué te parece?

—No quiero interrumpir el ambiente familiar.

—Robin, a Bell-mère le gustas. Ya sabes que le encantaba que te quedaras a dormir y a Nojiko también.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto, os he dicho lo del Barrio Viejo porque, en el pub donde me han contratado, se organiza una fiesta de inauguración.

—Eso suena bien —comenta Robin.

—¿Verdad? —Nami parece emocionada.

—¿Por qué no invitas también a los chicos?

—Porque son unos cafres, Robin.

—Será divertido —la chica imita el tono habitual de la pelinaranja.

Nami gruñe, pero en seguida sonríe. En ese momento entra Vivi.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Robin.

—Bueno… más o menos.

Se sienta en el sofá y se une a ellas. Nami coge el mando y vuelve a poner en marcha la película. No tardan en aislarse de sus problemas y disfrutarla, pero la pelinaranja es incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas al tema de Bell-mère. No para de maldecir el día en el que le dijo que no la quería.

«Y todo por un estúpido capricho.»

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

Me gustaría agradecerle a _Tako Trooper_ su comentario, me izo mucha ilusión leerlo. Los fics al principio, cuando están arrancando, necesitan un empujoncito y la verdad es que a veces cuesta tener el primer fav o el primer review. ¡Muchas gracias y animo a los próximos lectores a que dejen comentarios porque me encanta leerlos y me animan a seguir escribiendo!

En mi perfil ya comenté que si algún sábado no podía publicar —como éste—, lo haría en viernes o domingo; así que el capítulo os lo dejo hoy en lugar de mañana.

¡Saludos, gamberros! ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Reunión familiar

_"Hay tres maneras de hacer las cosas: la correcta, la incorrecta y la mía." — Sam "Ace" Rothstein en Casino._

**III**

"Reunión familiar"

Un hombre corpulento de pelo canoso espera impaciente a que le abran la puerta. Mira su reloj y arquea las cejas; se supone que Dadan y sus nietos deberían estar en casa.

—¿Sí? —la voz de la mujer suena a través del interfono.

—Garp —contesta éste acercándose al aparato.

Se oye una especie de zumbido y abre la puerta. Sube a pie y, en poco rato, ya está plantado frente la entrada del piso. Alarga el brazo hasta el timbre y llama un par de veces. La puerta se abre de inmediato.

—¡Garp! —lo recibe Dadan algo nerviosa.

—Buenos días —responde entrando.

Thatch cierra la puerta cuando el viejo ya se encuentra en el recibidor.

—El alquiler de esta semana —dice extendiendo el brazo.

—¿Te quedas a comer, Garp? —pregunta Dadan sacándole brillo a las fotografías del pasillo e ignorando el tema del alquiler.

—No —responde Garp e insiste con el pago.

—Voy, voy… —Dadan desaparece tras una puerta.

—¿Cómo andas, abuelo? —pregunta Luffy.

—Eh… bien —dice frunciendo el ceño; Luffy no suele interesarse por él—. Oye, Ace, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

—¿Yo? —Ace se señala.

—Sí, tú. ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno.

—Deberías haberte hecho policía… —comenta el viejo.

—Ni loco —dice.

—¿Acaso es mejor trabajar en un bar? También va por ti, pelo piña —señala a Marco.

—Yo soy tatuador, señor.

—¡¿Has sido tú quien le ha hecho esta horterada en la espalda?! —pregunta Garp agarrando a Ace, dándole la vuelta y levantándole la camiseta por detrás para mostrar un tatuaje.

Marco asiente y dice con toda tranquilidad:

—La verdad es que me quedó bien.

—¡¿Y tú?! —pregunta el viejo volviéndose hacia Thatch.

—Yo hace tiempo que terminé los estudios.

—¡¿Y qué haces?!

—Soy educador.

—¿Profesor?

—Algo así, trato de reconducir la vida de algunos jóvenes a través del apoyo y el diálogo.

—Entonces, ¿eres profesor?

—Bueno… —empieza el hombre.

—Thatch, no seas tan modesto —corta Ace librándose de los brazos de Garp—. Ha ayudado a un montón de adolescentes que andan perdidos.

—¿Podrías echarle un vistazo a éste? —pregunta Dadan señalando a Luffy cuando vuelve con el alquiler

Thatch le sonríe y Dadan le tiende un sobre a Garp.

—Toma.

Garp lo abre y se pone a contar el dinero.

—¿Todo correcto? —pregunta Dadan.

El viejo asiente.

—Hoy tengo prisa, Sengoku ha organizado un consejo de guerra.

—¡¿Un qué?! —se escandaliza Dadan.

—Nada… Al parecer un chico de instrucción ha cometido un error y… Da igual, cosas de marines.

—Pero, Garp —interviene la mujer—, hace mucho que dejaste la Marina.

—Bueno, aun así Sengoku está interesado en que vayamos los detectives de la tercera.

Dadan suspira y los chicos se quedan callados.

—Mañana tengo una entrevista con la tutora de Luffy —comenta el viejo abriendo la puerta.

—¿No iba a ir yo? —pregunta Dadan.

—La mujer ha insistido en hablar conmigo.

Luffy se pone tenso.

—Me parece que quiere comentar tus resultados —dice Dadan poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

Ace y Sabo se echan a reír; son conscientes de lo mal estudiante que es su hermano. Garp resopla, se despide brevemente y abandona el piso. Tras su marcha, todos suspiran aliviados. Los chicos se van al salón y vuelven a encender la _Play_. Se insultan, ríen y se golpean con los cojines. Sabo se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, allí encuentra a Dadan bailando mientras friega los platos del desayuno. _September_, el tema más conocido de _Earth Wind and Fire_ hace que tiemblen las paredes. Sabo se pone de puntillas para abrir un armario y saca un par de bolsas de pipas.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Dadan dejando su danza improvisada.

—Pues para los chicos…

—¡De eso nada! —grita la mujer a la vez que le lanza un bol de gatitos; otra obra de Luffy.

—Pero, Dadan… —rechista Sabo.

—¡Luego no comeréis!

—Claro que comeremos…

—¡Trae eso! —extiende la mano para que se las entregue.

Sabo niega con la cabeza y retrocede un par de pasos.

—Trae eso, endemoniado.

El chico vuelve a retroceder y la mujer se abalanza sobre él. Los dos corren por el pasillo hasta el comedor, pasando por delante del televisor.

—¡Eh! —se quejan los chicos, que parecen realmente concentrados en el juego.

—¡Socorro! —grita Sabo dando vueltas al sofá.

—¡Sabo, quita de en medio! —Ace le da una palmada en la espalda cuando éste le pisa el pie mientras escapa de la inmensa mujer.

—¡Granuja, dame eso! —grita Dadan.

—¡Ayuda, chicos!

Estos parecen ignorar la petición de Sabo y siguen a lo suyo.

—¡Eh! —insiste.

Ace estira la pierna y les hace la zancadilla a Sabo y Dadan.

—Problema solucionado —dice el pecoso sonriente.

Sabo se levanta y se dispone a darle una buena tunda a su hermano, pero la mujer se le adelanta y se pone a correr detrás de Ace, que ya se ha levantado sabiendo que aquello no podía acabar bien. Sabo, Ace y Dadan siguen rodeando el sofá cuando Luffy ve las bolsas de pipas en el suelo y decide abrirlas y servirse. Los tres anteriores paran en seco al verle y se quedan mirándole.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un Luffy inocente.

Ace se cruje los nudillos, Sabo abre los ojos de forma excesiva y a Dadan le destella la mirada. Ahora son cuatro personas las que rodean el sofá. Thatch y Marco apenas pueden aguantarse la risa. De repente, a Sabo le suena el móvil. Se aísla de esa situación caótica y contesta tapándose la oreja:

—¿Hola?

—¡Luffy! —contesta una voz femenina.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Luffy?

—No, soy Sabo.

El chico frunce el ceño y el resto deja sus actividades para acercarse a él y poder escuchar la conversación, excepto Marco y Luffy, que siguen jugando.

—Oh… pensé que eras Luffy. ¿No es éste su móvil?

—No, éste es mi móvil.

—¿Quién eres?

—Pues ya te lo he dicho: Sabo.

—Ah… ¿Eres un amigo suyo?

—No, soy su hermano.

Ace le da esquinazo a Dadan en cuanto oye esa palabra, alarga el brazo y se pone.

—Hola, perdona a mi hermano es que es un poco… —empieza con un tono fanfarrón.

—¿Luffy?

—No, Ace.

—¿Ace? ¿No eras Sabo?

—Sabo es mi hermano.

—¿El hermano de Sabo no es Luffy?

—Bueno, también.

—Oh… Pensé que era el móvil de Luffy y…

Sabo le quita el móvil y retoma la conversación:

—Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Vivi.

—Vivi… —repite Sabo.

—¡¿Vivi?! ¡¿Es una chica?! —se interesa Dadan y corre hacia ellos.

Sabo le pide que se calle y dice:

—¿Le digo que se ponga?

—Sí, la verdad es que hace rato que intentaba hablar con él.

Ace coge el móvil:

—Quieres hablar con Luffy y no con este panoli, ¿no?

—¿Hola? ¿Ahora con quién hablo?

—Con Ace.

—¿Puedo hablar con Luffy, por favor? —Vivi empieza a perder la paciencia.

—Sí, sí… —Ace lanza el móvil directo a la cara de Luffy.

—¡Ah! —se queja éste.

—Es para ti, idiota —se justifica el pecoso.

Luffy deja el mando y Sabo corre a sustituirle.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, Luffy!

—¿Quién es? —pregunta el chico.

—Vivi.

—¡Hola, Vivi! —dice cargado de entusiasmo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué haces esta tarde?

—No sé…

—¿Quieres venir con los chicos y conmigo por allí?

—¿Qué chicos?

—Los de siempre, Luffy.

—Ah, pero… ¿por allí?

—No sé, a dar una vuelta.

—¿Para qué?

—Pues para nada.

—¿Entonces? —Luffy arruga la nariz.

—¡Jo, Luffy!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡¿Vienes?!

—Sí, sí… tranquila… —parece asustado.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Adiós!

—Adiós…

Luffy cuelga el móvil, lo deja bajo un cojín y le grita a Sabo cuando ve que ha tomado el relevo.

—¡Devuélveme el mando! —le grita.

—De eso nada, mocoso —Sabo le saca la lengua.

Ace se interpone en lo que iba a ser una bofetada y le pregunta a Luffy por la chica.

—Era Vivi.

—¿Y quién es Vivi? No me suena —Ace arruga la nariz.

—La conocí cuando fui a ver el piso de Nami y Robin, aunque en realidad va al insti.

—¿Es de tu clase?

—Va a un curso inferior.

—Oh… —dice Ace asintiendo—. ¿Le gustas?

—Sí, como a Chopper.

—No, imbécil… Digo que si quiere algo contigo.

—Sí, quiere quedar.

—Tampoco me refiero a eso…

—¿Entonces?

—Nada.

—Vale.

Los chicos siguen divirtiéndose hasta la hora de comer.

* * *

Antes existía un conjunto de viejas fábricas en la zona periférica de la ciudad; ahora se ha convertido en pisos luminosos y diáfanos frente al mar, aun así, siguen conservando sus techos altos, sus ventanas viejas y la escalera de incendios exterior. En el más próximo al puerto viven, sobre todo, jóvenes que se mudaron en busca de un alquiler más asequible. Un chico, de pelo negro y rizado, con una nariz larga y un peto marrón como única vestimenta, está viendo las noticias. Los ronquidos de cierto peliverde no le dejan oír bien y se lo hace notar pellizcándole la oreja.

—¡Zoro! —le grita.

El chico zarandea la cabeza, pero sigue durmiendo.

—¡Zoro! —insiste.

El peliverde deja de roncar, abre un ojo y lo mira enfadado.

—¡¿Por qué me has despertado?!

—¡No me dejas ver la tele!

—¡Pues vete a tu cuarto!

—¡No hay tele allí!

—¡Pero tienes un bonito portátil, imbécil! —dice cerrando el ojo.

—¡¿Y por eso tengo que irme?! ¡Yo estaba aquí antes!

Zoro se duerme de nuevo.

—¡Eh! —lo vuelve a despertar.

—Usopp, no me toques los cojones…

Un hombre corpulento, con un tupé hortera de color azul, vestido con un tanga oscuro y una camisa hawaiana interviene:

—¡Chicos, no os peleéis!

—¡Es éste! —Zoro y Usopp se señalan mutuamente.

—Dejaos de chorradas. ¿Alguien quiere una súper cola? —pregunta sobreactuando unos gestos bastante ridículos.

Los chicos niegan con la cabeza. El peliazul se encoje de hombros y saca una de la nevera —un modelo bastante retro de color verde; llena de imanes y pegatinas publicitarias— que, casualmente, está junto el televisor.

—¿No deberíamos cambiar la nevera? —pregunta Usopp de repente.

—Pf… ni idea —Zoro parece indiferente.

—¡¿Quieres remplazar mi súper nevera?!

—Joder, Franky… es que esta está un poco… —empieza Usopp.

—¡¿Un poco qué?! —Franky se pone a la defensiva.

—El estúpido cocinero quería cambiarla —interviene Zoro con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sanji? ¡¿Por qué?! —el hombre se bebe la cola de un sorbo.

—Yo qué sé…

Después de decir eso, se vuelve a dormir. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y entra un chico rubio de cejas rizadas, trajeado y cargado de bolsas de la compra.

—¡He vuelto! —grita.

—Te vemos —el peliverde se ha vuelto a despertar—, es lo que tiene vivir en un piso sin paredes.

—Se llama _loft_, imbécil —masculla el rubio dejando las bolsas y encendiéndose un cigarro— y, técnicamente, tiene paredes.

—Oh, sí, el baño, la habitación de Usopp y la tuya, para ser exactos, cocinero repipi.

—¡¿Algún problema, pelo de alga?! ¡¿Dónde has dejado a tu banda de punkarras?! ¡Más que punkarra!

—¡¿Punk… qué?!

—¡Punkarra! ¡Vaya pintas me llevas!

—¡¿Oye, me he metido yo con las tuyas, cejillas?!

—Eh, eh… —interviene Franky—, no empecéis.

—¿Quién me mandaría vivir con vosotros? —el rubio niega con la cabeza mientras guarda la compra en la nevera.

—Nami —provoca Zoro—. Más que nada, porque no quería irse a vivir contigo.

Franky se ríe del comentario del peliverde y Usopp se queja al rubio de que está ocupando toda la pantalla.

—¡Usopp, no me calientes! —Sanji se vuelve con varios botes de fideos instantáneos—. Por cierto, chicos, os he traído la basura que tanto os gusta...

Los chicos se fijan en los fideos y sonríen. Sanji resopla y dice:

—Ya os daréis cuenta de lo que es la cocina de verdad, mierdosos.

—Sanji... me tapas —insiste Usopp.

—¡Si vuelves a quejarte, no cenas! —lo amenaza el rubio.

—Ya estamos… —refunfuña Usopp—. Maldito Sanji…

—¿Por qué tenemos la nevera aquí? —pregunta el chico tras vaciar la última bolsa.

—Porque esto es un _loft_ —se ríe Zoro.

Sanji gruñe y se pone tras la barra americana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para comer? —pregunta Franky sentándose en el suelo, justo delante Zoro.

—Aún no lo sé —contesta el rubio cortando verduras.

—¡¿Un wok?! —Usopp se levanta con la lengua fuera y corre hasta la barra.

Sanji lo mira, levanta el cuchillo y le espeta:

—¡No toques nada, narizotas!

Usopp pone morritos. De repente, _Born in the U.S.A. _corta la conversación. Franky coge su guitarra, se sube a la mesita, que está junto al sofá, y empieza a hacerse el divo mientras canta a pleno pulmón.

—¿Es eso tu móvil? —pregunta Zoro mosqueado.

—¡Yeah, mi súper móvil! —el peliazul salta de la mesa.

—Cógelo, ¿no? —propone Sanji metiendo los trocitos de verdura en un bol.

—No estaría mal, la verdad… —Usopp lo mira de reojo.

—_¡Born in the U.S.A.! __¡I was… born in the U.S.A.!_ —el peliazul sigue a su bola.

Usopp, harto de la música, coge el móvil.

—Hola.

—¿Usopp?

El chico reconoce la voz de Nami al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Franky vuelve a estar el en baño?

—No, se ha vuelto a emocionar con su tono.

—Ah… deberíais cambiárselo.

—Lo sé… —suspira Usopp.

—Bueno, ¿le habéis contado lo del centro comercial?

—¿Qué centro comercial? —se extraña Usopp.

Al oír eso, el rubio se acerca.

—Antes he llamado a Sanji y, como me ha dicho que Franky estaba fuera, he decidido decírselo ahora. ¿No os lo ha contado?

—Pues no, no nos lo ha contado —dice Usopp alzando la voz y mirándolo descaradamente.

—Se le habrá pasado.

—Sí, se le habrá pasado —repite Usopp sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Entonces… ¿venís?

—Sí, claro, ¿a qué hora?

—Donde siempre, a las siete.

—De acuerdo.

—Adiós, Usopp.

—Adiós.

Usopp cuelga y se dirige a Sanji:

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que hoy había quedada?

Sanji se hace el despistado.

—Pf… qué palo —se queja Zoro.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y luego acabas pasándotelo súper bien —interviene Franky bajando de la mesita y dejando la guitarra apoyada en la pared.

—Cierto —suspira el peliverde.

—Sanji —sigue Usopp—, ¿por qué no nos has dicho nada?

—Fijo que se creía que era una cita —se ríe Zoro.

—¡Oye, imbécil! —Sanji se acerca al sofá con el bol en la mano.

—Si me tocas —dice Zoro cogiendo dos tijeras que hay en la mesita; se ve que antes, Franky se había dedicado a recortar chicas en bikini para colgarlas en la pared—, te rajo.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?! —Sanji se sube las mangas.

—Claro que quiero pelea…

—¡Usopp! —grita Franky.

El aludido se vuelve y el peliazul aprovecha para señalarle la puerta.

—¿Te hace una vuelta antes de comer?

—Eh… —se lo piensa—. ¡Sí, sí!

Los dos salen pitando del piso.

—Ya verás cómo lo dejan todo… —comenta Usopp.

De repente, se oye un gran estruendo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Espero que eso no sean mis maquetas!

—Tranqui, Usopp, tus maquetas no valen nada. ¡Espero que no sean las mías!

Usopp mira a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el peliazul sonriente.

El narigudo resopla y niega con la cabeza.

* * *

Un renito, vestido de enfermero, espera apoyado sobre las cabinas telefónicas del hospital mientras se come un algodón de azúcar; sonríe cuando éste se le deshace en la boca. Mira con atención como varios auxiliares y residentes van arriba y abajo con camillas y goteros. La verdad es que haber acabado su turno le alivia bastante; ahora es cuando hay más ajetreo.

—Oh, Tony —dice un doctor al topar con él—. ¿Disfrutando del dulce?

—Sí, doctor Law.

—Bien… Puedes irte a casa, no es necesario esperar aquí.

—Estoy esperando a que…

—Kureha está allí —se adelanta Trafalgar señalando la puerta principal.

En ella espera una mujer vieja, con la nariz ganchuda, lleva ropa ajustada y moderna y unas gafas a modo de diadema. Está dando tumbos con una botella en la mano —de marca desconocida—; ha asustado a un par de pacientes, pero no parece molestar a los residentes.

—Oh… —dice el renito mirándola—. Bueno… tengo que irme, doctor Law.

Le sonríe de forma paternal y asiente. El renito corre hacia la vieja y ella lo recibe con una palmadita en la cabeza. Se vuelve para despedirse del doctor con la pezuñita.

—¿A quién saludas, Chopper? —le pregunta Kureha.

—Me estoy despidiendo.

—¿De quién?

—Del doctor Law —dice señalando a Trafalgar.

—¿Ése es el doctor que supervisa tus prácticas?

Chopper asiente y Kureha se reúne con el doctor.

—Así que tú eres quien le llena la cabeza a mi aprendiz de chorradas, ¿no?

—¿Chorradas? —Trafalgar no borra su sonrisa.

—Sí… todo eso de la "medicina moderna" —dice mosqueada.

—¿Hay algún problema con las prácticas de Tony?

—¡Pues claro que lo hay!

—Entiendo… ¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Trafalgar.

Chopper se acerca a ellos disimuladamente para escuchar la conversación.

—Le estáis enseñando malos métodos para sanar a la gente.

—Una de las razones por las que está reconocido este hospital es la buena comunicación, los recursos y el trato con los pacientes y residentes.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Se están perdiendo las buenas costumbres y la medicina tradicional por culpa de doctores como tú —le señala el pecho.

—Oiga, señora…

—¡¿Señora?! ¡¿A quién llamas tú "señora"?!

—Perdone…

Chopper cree que ya es momento de intervenir:

—Kureha… deberíamos irnos…

La vieja lo mira con una expresión fruncida. Suspira y asiente.

—Bueno, encantado —dice Trafalgar despidiéndose.

—Ya hablaremos, chaval —Kureha no parece muy contenta.

Trafalgar sonríe y no se marcha hasta que la extraña pareja ha desaparecido por la puerta. Luego, se vuelve hacia la máquina de café y se pide un expreso; tiene una larga operación y prefiere estar despejado. Da un sorbo mientras se dirige al ascensor. Cuando las enfermeras lo ven acercarse hacen todo lo posible por mantener la puerta abierta, pero Trafalgar ralentiza el paso al verlo lleno; nunca le han gustado los espacios cerrados y muy llenos. Las mujeres chasquean la lengua cuando lo pierden de vista. El doctor cierra los ojos y escucha con atención el sonido del teléfono, el de las ruedas de las camillas, el de las puertas al abrirse, el de las ambulancias al frenar de golpe, el de los teclados de la recepción, el de las risas histéricas de las enfermeras jovencitas, el de los auxiliares fichando… Sonríe; eso es música para sus oídos.

* * *

—Kureha —empieza el renito mientras cruzan la calle.

—Dime.

—¿Me dejas tu móvil?

—¿Para qué? —pregunta arqueando las cejas.

—Nami me dijo ayer que la llamara.

—¿La inquilina?

Chopper asiente y Kureha revuelve las entrañas de su bolso hasta dar con un móvil sencillo de tapa.

—Última tecnología, Chopper, no lo rompas.

El renito sonríe; esa vieja nunca cambiará. Marca con rapidez un número, el único que se sabe, y espera pacientemente a que respondan.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, Nami!

La chica suspira.

—Uf… pensé que era Kureha.

—¿No me dijiste que te llamara?

—Sí, sí… pero el susto me lo he llevado igual.

Chopper se ríe.

—¿Te vienes esta tarde? —propone Nami.

—Sí, ¿a qué hora?

—A las siete.

Kureha mira de reojo al renito.

—Recuerda que esta tarde tienes que ayudarme a ordenar la biblioteca —le dice al verlo tan emocionado.

—¡Por favor! —le ruega apartándose del aparato.

La vieja resopla. Aunque sea fuerte y firme, esa mirada la deshace.

—Sólo por esta vez —cede.

Chopper da un saltito de alegría y responde:

—¡Allí estaré!

—De acuerdo. Acuérdate de decírselo a Brook, ¿eh?

—¡Claro!

—¡Hasta luego!

—¡Adiós!

* * *

El distinguido club _El Dragón Celestial_ es muy selectivo con sus clientes. Sus espaciosos salones, con gigantescas arañas de techo y manteles de seda impecables, siempre se llenan de aristócratas ricos, de novelistas de _best-sellers_, de mafiosos de la alta sociedad y de políticos. Se juntan y hablan de sus cosas con una copa de vino en la mano y refinados platos delante. Normalmente se reúnen allí para pasarlo bien, pero también es cierto que en _El Dragón Celestial_ se cierran muchos tratos y se inician nuevos negocios.

Un hombre de baja estatura y algo robusto, vestido de punta en blanco con un traje negro de rallas blancas, se fuma un puro tranquilamente mientras espera a que le sirvan un gran banquete que ha organizado para celebrar su nueva adquisición: nada más y nada menos que un club de esa misma avenida. Le gusta comprar y vender locales y suele venir a celebrarlo al _Dragón _—llamado así entre los habituales—. Se limpia los labios con una servilleta y le dice a uno de sus hombres:

—He oído que bandas rivales tienen algo entre manos…

—¿A qué se refiere, padrino?

—No lo sé, tan sólo son rumores…

—¿Le preocupa?

—Siempre me ha preocupado no saber qué trama el enemigo.

—Le prometo que investigaremos a esos bastardos.

—Bien… No me gustaría que…

La conversación se ve interrumpida por el camarero que, en lugar de la comida, trae un teléfono. Lo descuelga, se lo da al hombre y dice:

—Tiene una llamada, señor Capone.

—¿Una llamada? —frunce el ceño.

El camarero asiente y el hombre coge el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—¿Y esa voz de ultratumba, Bege? —dicen en el otro auricular.

—Vaya, me sorprende que seas tú…

—Tenemos que hablar…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes…

—No, no sé…

—Podrían estar escuchándonos.

—Los teléfonos de este local no están pinchados, no te preocupes.

—Aun así, prefiero no arriesgarme.

—¿Tan delicado es el asunto? —pregunta Bege dándole una larga calada a su puro.

—¿Te han informado sobre lo que se cuece en el Barrio Viejo?

—¡¿En el Barrio Viejo?!

Todo el local se vuelve hacia él. Bege trata de disimular y se seca el sudor de la frente con la misma servilleta que ha usado antes. Se pasa una mano por la corbata para evitar las arrugas, se aclara la garganta y retoma su conversación:

—¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

—¿Mañana?

Bege se lo piensa un momento y, tras una pequeña pausa, contesta:

—Perfecto. ¿Dónde?

—En "el sitio".

—¿A la misma hora que siempre?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

—Adiós, Bege. Ten cuidado.

—Pero… —ya han colgado antes de que termine.

Le entrega el teléfono al camarero y éste se retira. Mira a al hombre que se sienta junto él, se acerca a su oreja y susurra:

—Creo que voy a necesitar protección…

—¿Ocurre algo, padrino?

Bege resopla, tira la servilleta y abandona el _Dragón_; sus acompañantes se quedan boquiabiertos. Trata de mantener la calma hasta que ha dejado atrás el lujoso local. Una vez en la calle, un puñado de ojos inquisidores lo rodea y lo atrapa. Se quita la chaqueta y empieza a sudar. Cree que lo siguen y empieza a correr hasta la esquina. Allí, hace un gesto y un taxi frena a sus pies. Abre la puerta y se introduce rápidamente. Mira el retrovisor para encontrarse con la mirada del taxista y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al reconocerla.

* * *

La ciudad está llena de escondrijos en las que rostros desconocidos zanjan tratos clandestinos. Los rumores se extienden como la pólvora entre las bandas de criminales, sobre todo en el Barrio Viejo. Poca gente se pregunta el porqué de ese temor hacia la zona más al este, ya que los motivos son más que obvios. Un lugar donde los policías son comprados por los jefazos de las mafias; donde la droga se reparte como periódicos; los pubs no cierran y se mantienen siempre abiertos y ruidosos; la vida vale lo que un paquete de cigarros, y en cada esquina se mendiga un trozo de pan. La oscuridad se extiende y se alza más allá de las casitas unifamiliares del suburbio de la zona media y se traga el pequeño conjunto de edificios y casas de no más de dos plantas.

Un hombre, pelirrojo, con una cicatriz en el ojo y una barba de tres días, suspira apoyado en la ventana. Le gusta pasar las mañanas que no tiene que ir a trabajar en esa ventana, mirando la ciudad mientras sujeta un ardiente café con el único brazo que le queda. Deja la taza en el marco de la ventana y sonríe al recordar al chico por el que lo perdió; era uno de sus alumnos.

Estaban en el puerto de excursión y el pequeño —en ese momento tendría unos siete años— se extravió y fue a parar a la zona pesquera. El pelirrojo dejó a los niños bajo la protección de otra maestra y fue en su busca. Cuando llegó, el niño estaba chapoteando y gritando en el agua, al parecer, no sabía nadar. El maestro se quitó la camisa y se zambulló para salvarle de un tiburón que pretendía comérselo aprovechando que se hundía. Se interpuso entre la bestia y el niño y, aquello, le costó su brazo izquierdo.

La verdad es que se ha acostumbrado y ya no le supone ningún impedimento ser manco. Aún le hace gracia encontrarse a ése chico por el pasillo —que ahora está en la clase de un viejo de pelo largo y blanco, gafas y barba; le llaman profesor Silvers—.

Mira el reloj y resopla. Se pone su gabardina negra, coloca la taza en el fregadero y abandona su casa; debe hacer un par de recados.


	4. Invitados

_"Que yo recuerde, desde que tuve uso de razón, quise ser un gangster." — Henry Hill en Uno de los nuestros._

**IV**

"Invitados"

El Barrio Viejo empieza más allá de la Zona Media. Es un conjunto de edificios de construcción antigua —estructuras de madera cubiertas de yeso, del cual se ha levantado la pintura en la mayoría de los casos—, castigados por el tiempo. Las paredes de las callejuelas, que se cruzan y forman un laberinto estrecho de pubs y otros locales nocturnos, están forradas de anuncios de fiestas y conciertos y de los carteles de las personas más buscadas. Los callejones cerrados se usan como vertederos o como dormitorio —se aglutinan numerosos grupos de indigentes—. Es un buen sitio para encontrar muebles desechados y otros objetos curiosos. Normalmente se juntan ludópatas, borrachos, fumadores, solitarios, negociantes y políticos corruptos o fracasados en los garitos de por allí. Es difícil encontrar uno abierto por la mañana, pero el _Bar del Timo_ de Shakky no cierra; se mantiene siempre abierto —a la dueña no le gusta perder posibles consumidores—.

Este mediodía, todas las mesas están llenas y la barra rebosa. _Sultans of Swing _suena como un murmullo cercano a la gran vitrina que hay tras la barra; toda una exposición de botellas y copas de distintos colores y tamaños. Un hombre, rubio, muy alto, con los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol de cristales morados, va vestido con una camisa blanca y roja y un gran chaquetón de plumas rosas. Charla con otro tipo más joven, también rubio, de grandes y redondos ojos, con una cicatriz que le surca la frente; va vestido con una camiseta sencilla rosada y un pantalón ancho blanco. La dueña del bar los mira con la nariz arrugada. Son clientes habituales y a Shakky, una mujer de figura esbelta y pelo negro y corto, le encanta tener clientes habituales, pero ese par no le gusta nada.

—¿Sabes si Sarkies ha traído la mercancía? —pregunta el joven.

—No te impacientes, Bellamy

—Pero…

El de las gafas de sol le hace callar. Shakky se acerca con un par de jarras de cerveza y espera un poco a retirarse para ver si los clientes retoman la conversación, pero se mantienen callados hasta que ésta vuelve.

—¿Entonces? —insiste Bellamy.

—¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto aquí? —le espeta el otro.

—Pero, Doflamingo…

—¡Basta!

Bellamy resopla y le da un buen trago a su cerveza. Se seca con la manga y mira a su jefe; parece distraído con la conversación que se acaba de entablar en la mesa que hay tras los taburetes. Bellamy decide no replicar más y se une a la escucha.

—Hay un pub cercano en el que podríamos a introducirla —dice un hombre de tez azulada con una melena negra y larga, vestido con una camisa amarilla abierta y unas bermudas verdes.

—¿Y es seguro? —pregunta su acompañante; más ancho que él, de tez rosada, con un peinado blanquecino y excéntrico y con bastantes extremidades.

—Joder, Hatchan…

—Es que podría ser peligroso, jefe.

—Pero no lo es.

Bellamy busca a Doflamingo con la mirada y frunce el ceño. El hombre del abrigo le sonríe y le aclara:

—Ése es Arlong.

—¿El mafioso? —Bellamy se acerca a su superior.

—El mismo.

—¿Y qué hay del otro tipo?

Doflamingo se vuelve disimuladamente para ver al acompañante y se encoge de hombros.

—Nadie importante —sentencia tras echarle un vistazo.

—¿Están hablando de…?

Bellamy es interrumpido por la entrada de un hombre pálido, con ojos almendrados de color mostaza y una perilla y un bigote bien cuidados. Lleva ropajes elegantes como una chaqueta abierta de color negro y rojo, un crucifijo dorado y un sombrero de ala larga con plumaje. Mira a ambos lados, parece que busca a alguien. Arruga la frente desanimado al no dar con su presa, pero parece haber reconocido a alguien. Se acerca a Doflamingo con paso decidido, se sienta junto a él y lo saluda con gesto.

—Hola, Mihawk —le responde el rubio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Donquixote? —le pregunta mientras le hace una señal a Shakky para que le atienda.

—Pasar el rato, ¿y tú?

Bellamy en seguida nota la tensión que se crea en el ambiente. La mujer se acerca a ellos y se dirige a Mihawk:

—¿Qué será?

—Una jarra, por favor.

—Enseguida —se vuelve hacia el grifo y se la sirve—. ¿Algo más?

—Nada, gracias.

Shakky le sonríe y se va a atender a los clientes que hay en el otro extremo de la barra.

—Éste no es sitio para nosotros —advierte Mihawk sosteniendo la jarra.

—Tú estás aquí —le espeta Doflamingo.

—Cierto.

—¿No vas a explicarme por qué estás en el Barrio Viejo?

Mihawk se disculpa para beber y, cuando termina, dice:

—Ando buscando a un joven que tuvo una pelea en el metro.

—¿Y creías que estaba en este bar?

—No.

Doflamingo lo mira esperando una respuesta más elaborada. Se ríe de forma escandalosa cuando ve que Mihawk se limita a repasar la etiqueta de las botellas que reposan sobre la bandeja que se ha dejado Shakky junto al grifo.

—Bueno… —Doflamingo se pone de pie—, será mejor que me vaya…

—¿Tan pronto? —Mihawk frunce el ceño.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo.

—Fantástico.

—Claro.

—Perfecto.

—Vale.

Bellamy los mira algo distante. Acaba de reconocer al hombre de la perilla: es un compañero de Doflamingo. Ambos trabajan para el FBI, pero Doflamingo parece ser de los pocos relacionados con esta institución que realizan actividades "extralaborales". Se conoce a Mihawk como un agente duro e inflexible que acata las órdenes de sus superiores al pie de la letra. Suele mantenerse muy distante respecto a sus compañeros y su vida privada es todo un misterio. Sabe comportarse y es respetuoso con el cuerpo de policía, a diferencia de Doflamingo.

—Bellamy, venga —lo llama éste cuando ve que su subordinado se queda mirando a Mihawk.

—Voy…

El de la perilla les dedica una mirada furtiva y deja que se marchen. Apura su jarra y llama a Shakky. Ésta se acerca y, con una sonrisa, le pregunta qué desea.

—¿Has oído algo?

—No, lo siento Mihawk —dice torciendo su sonrisa.

—Vaya…

—Pero ahí está Arlong —señala la mesa que está detrás de él.

—Eso se lo dejo a la policía, los trapicheos de Donquixote me preocupan más.

—Si esos dos vuelven a venir, te aviso.

—Gracias.

* * *

Doflamingo y Bellamy se encuentran en un callejón cercano al bar del que acaban de salir. El de las gafas de sol saca un cigarrillo de su abrigo y lo enciende con un mechero rojo. Da una larga calada, se aclara la voz y retoma la conversación con Bellamy:

—Era un compañero.

—Sé quién es: Ojo de Halcón, ¿no?

—Exactamente. No sé qué está tramando, pero ya te digo que éste no pone un pie aquí a no ser que esté detrás de algo gordo.

—¿Crees que nos buscaba a nosotros?

—¿Mihawk? —ríe Doflamingo—. ¡Qué va!

—¿Y por qué ha dicho lo del tío del metro?

—No lo sé, pero ahí ha estado algo lento. ¿Una pelea en el metro? ¿Desde cuándo el FBI se encarga de esas cosas?

—Quizás era una pelea entre los dos hombres más buscados —dice Bellamy rascándose la barbilla.

Doflamingo arquea las cejas y niega con la cabeza.

—Arlong hablada de…

—No, los suyos no trabajan con cocaína —corta su jefe—. Supongo que, simplemente, hablaban de marihuana.

—¿Quieren meterla en un pub?

—Sí, los niñatos en general son el cliente más fácil.

La puerta trasera se abre y los dos permanecen ocultos en el callejón. Ven salir a Arlong y Hatchan lentamente. Doflamingo se concentra para oír lo que están diciendo, pero no le parece nada interesante.

—¿Entonces será esta tarde? —pregunta el que tiene aspecto de pulpo.

—Sí, donde habíamos acordado. Hay un tipo perfecto para ese trabajo…

—¿Lo conoces?

—No.

—¿Y cómo…?

—Lo han estado observando.

Bellamy suspira; así es como él entró en la "empresa" de Doflamingo. Éste se fijó en él, parecía un tipo fácil de manipular y mandó a un par de matones que lo siguieran a todas partes. Cada bar que pisaba, cada chica con la que hablaba, cada fiesta a la que acudía… todo llegaba a oídos de Doflamingo. Sólo necesitaba el sitio y el momento justos para conversar con él. Le dijo que si necesitaba dinero, podía confiar en él y sus hombres y le concedió un préstamo. Obviamente sabía que no podría devolvérselo y Bellamy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar encarguitos suyos. Cuando recaudó el dinero suficiente, ya no se acordaba de lo que era trabajar duro, el dinero fácil le resultaba mucho más atractivo. Fue escalando posiciones hasta acabar como mano derecha del gran jefazo.

—Una vez acabe…

—Quizás lo necesite o quizás… no —corta Arlong.

—¿Pero podrías?

—Eso ya se verá, Hatchan, no me seas coñazo.

Doflamingo considera que ya no es necesario seguir espiándolos y le indica a Bellamy que es hora de desaparecer. Arlong y Hatchan se van por el lado contrario y así se limpia el callejón.

* * *

Parece irónico, pero muy cerca del hospital en el que trabaja Trafalgar, se encuentra la funeraria _Murieron felices y comieron perdices_. Es un sitio bastante tétrico, parecido a la atracción de terror, _Thriller Bark_, que está en el parque de atracciones que hay en el centro. El dueño, Gekko Moriah, es un hombre gordo y extremadamente alto, de piel muy blanca y pelo púrpura. La verdad es que nunca se encuentra en la funeraria, la dirige en una oficina externa, en la que también ejerce como agente del FBI junto a Doflamingo y Mihawk.

El encargado, un esqueleto altísimo con el pelo afro y vestido con un traje oscuro de revestimientos naranjas y un sombrero de copa, parece muy ocupado recogiendo las cenizas que hay esparcidas por el mostrador. Al parecer se le han caído al coger el teléfono.

—¡Yohohoho! —se ríe mientras limpia.

—¿Puedes venir? —dice una voz infantil al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Claro, no faltaré!

—¡Qué bien! ¡Adiós, Brook!

—¡Yohohoho! ¡Adiós, Chopper!

Cuelga el teléfono y, mientras acaba de barrer el mostrador, aparece una chica de grandes ojos expresivos, de pelo rosa, vestida con una camiseta y una falda de volantes a juego con su pelo. Se acerca a él lentamente y le susurra:

—¿Hoy no era mi día libre?

—¡Yohohoho! —se asusta el esqueleto—. ¡Aléjate, alma impura!

—Pedazo de idiota… —dice la chica pasando al otro lado del mostrador—. ¡Soy yo!

—Oh, claro… Perona, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas?

—¡Pues claro que no, pervertido! —ésta le propina una patada en la cara por encima de los panfletos de propaganda que hay sobre la superficie.

—Gracias —dice Brook mirando su entrepierna.

—¡Has vuelto a hacerlo! ¡Maldito cerdo!

Brook se ríe con su risa característica y, en ese momento, entra un grupo de personas a la funeraria.

—Te los dejo a ti, Brook —dice Perona dirigiéndose a la puerta con la lengua fuera.

—De acuerdo, pero tú harás el turno de la tarde.

La chica se despide riéndose y Brook se pone manos a la obra.

—¿Del hospital o de _Thiller Bark_? —pregunta Brook a los acabados de entrar; es la salutación habitual ya que los clientes suelen venir de allí.

—Del _Baratie._

—¡¿Del _Baratie_?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Unas gambas en mal estado… —dice una de las señoras que acompaña al grupo llorando.

—Vaya…

—¡Toda una desgracia! —solloza un hombre.

—Espero que no denuncien al local… —dice Brook.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta la señora.

«Porque Sanji trabaja allí» —piensa el esqueleto.

—¿No va a contestar?

—Porque… —Brook se pone nervioso—. Bueno… esto… ¡Porque el _Baratie_ está en bancarrota!

—¿Qué me dices?

—¿En serio?

—¡Qué fuerte!

—No me lo esperaba…

Brook se da un tiempo para pensar mientras los clientes discuten sobre el tema.

—¿Y cómo ha sido? —pregunta el más joven.

—El metre ha tenido una aventura con la mujer del dueño del local —suelta Brook sin pensar en lo que dice.

Los clientes vuelven a discutir y Brook se da cuenta de la barbaridad que ha dicho. Se pone tenso, coge el teléfono y finge que está manteniendo una conversación cuando los clientes le atacan de nuevo con sus preguntas indiscretas.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ahora?! —improvisa Brook con el auricular apoyado en el cráneo—. ¡De acuerdo, no tardo!

Brook cuelga el teléfono con una expresión triste y los clientes lo miran expectante. El silencio reina en la funeraria.

—Tengo que irme —dice el esqueleto repentinamente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta la señora.

—El metre ha muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritan todos al unísono.

—El dueño lo ha asesinado…

—¡¿En serio?!

—Lo que oyen… —Brook asiente lentamente.

—¡¿Podemos ir a ver?!

—Bueno, no se precipiten…

—¡Tenemos que vender la exclusiva! —grita el joven.

Brook se aclara la voz y dice de lo más serio:

—¡Son ustedes unos miserables! ¿Vender la exclusiva? ¡Ratas de cloaca! Aprovecharse de la muerte de un pobre joven… ¡¿No han pensado en que puede tener familia?! ¡¿Amigos?! ¡¿Una novia que use bragas?! ¿Van a permitir que se enteren por un estúpido artículo? ¡No voy a permitirlo! Es mi deber como encargado avisarles de la inmoralidad que conlleva el acto que van a cometer.

Todos se quedan perplejos. Brook, convencido de que ese discurso ha dado resultado, se vuelve hacia la señora y sonríe.

—¿Podría hacerme el favor de mostrarme sus…?

En ese momento, los clientes salen corriendo, seguramente a vender la exclusiva. Brook se maldice por lo bajo y piensa en todas las formas en las que Sanji podría matarlo, pero luego se pone a reír histéricamente ya que le parece una tontería porque él ya está muerto. Se aleja del mostrador y se pasea por el local mirando los modelos de ataúdes y urnas que hay expuestos a lo largo de un pasillo que lleva hasta el horno de incineración.

«Demasiado tétrico para mi gusto» —se dice sirviéndose una taza de té.

Brook suele dejar té hecho en una repisa junto a la salida, pero Kumashi, el becario, siempre lo anda derramando. La verdad es que al esqueleto no le cae nada bien Kumashi. Se trata de un oso vestido de blanco y azul, bastante torpe y demasiado pegado a Perona.

Brook se desplaza hasta la oficina que hay a mano derecha y se sienta en la butaca roja, que usa los días que no hay clientes, para leer. Saca un libro de _Edgar Alan Poe_ del cajón del escritorio y se pone a leer. Se salta algunas líneas y se come palabras; está ansioso por verse con los chicos.

* * *

El día transcurre con normalidad. Los comerciantes, tras una comida lenta y provechosa, vuelven a abrir sus negocios para que los urbanitas inicien su consumismo vespertino habitual. Cuando los relojes dan las siete, un grupo bastante rarito se encuentra en la plaza del centro comercial donde una gran fuente refresca esa tarde calurosa. La pelinaranja parece estar realmente contenta, más de lo habitual.

—¡Habéis venido!

—Pues claro —dice Zoro con su habitual expresión seria.

—Sé más amable, imbécil —le espeta Sanji.

—Ya empezamos… —Usopp y Chopper niegan con la cabeza y suspiran.

—¡Eh, chicos! ¡Que haya súper paz! —Franky empieza a hacer posturitas.

Vivi se ríe y Robin la acompaña con una cálida sonrisa. Nami resopla y reparte cinco capones.

—¡Escuchadme!

Los afectados se frotan la cabeza y gruñen, excepto Sanji que parece conmocionado ya que está convencido de que aquello ha sido una muestra de deseo o de amor o de ambas. La mira como un perro faldero y ésta vuelve a resoplar cuando ve que él es el único que le presta atención.

—¡¿Hola?! —insiste.

Todos se vuelven hacia ella y abandonan sus conversaciones. Nami sonríe satisfecha y retoma la palabra:

—Tengo algo importante que deciros…

—Se ha tirado al de la frutería —le susurra Zoro a Sanji.

Sanji aprieta los puños y se contiene para no interrumpir a "su queridísima Nami".

—¡He encontrado trabajo! —dice Nami sonriente.

—¡Eso es genial, Nami! —se alegra Chopper.

—Y… ¿dónde? —pregunta Zoro arqueando las cejas.

—En un pub.

—En… en… en… un… un… ¿un pub? —Sanji tiene un tic en el ojo; está paralizado.

—Sí, Sanji, ¿no es genial?

—Mi… mi… mi… Nami… trabajando en… en… en… un… un… ¿un pub? —el tic no cesa.

Zoro se echa a reír y le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda al rubio; no trata de ser cariñoso. Sanji reacciona y le da una colleja.

—Eh… —se queja Zoro frotándose el cogote.

—¿En qué pub? —pregunta Usopp.

—Uno del Barrio Viejo.

—Del… del… del… Ba… Ba… ¿Barrio Viejo?

—Cejillas, me parece que estás jodido —Zoro sigue chinchando al conmocionado Sanji.

—¡Y una mierda! —suelta de repente.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sanji? —pregunta Vivi.

—¡No puedes, Nami! ¡El Barrio Viejo está lleno de…!

—¿Violadores? —sugiere Robin.

—¡Exacto! —exclama Sanji—. ¡Podrían acariciar tu… tu… tu hermosa y blanca piel y… y… y… bañarte en… en… en aceite de mandarina y… y… y…

—Anda, Sanji, no exageres —Zoro no puede borrar una ancha sonrisa de su rostro—. Tan sólo la violaran, pero no creo que se tomen tantas molestias.

Una mano veloz impacta en la mejilla de Zoro.

—¡Idiota! —grita Nami ofendida.

Zoro resopla y la mira con odio mientras se toca la marca roja que le ha dejado la chica.

—Yo ayer estuve en un pub del Barrio Viejo —suelta Luffy de repente.

El grupo lo mira sorprendido y sin dar crédito a aquello que han oído.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntan a la vez.

—Ace nos llevó a Sabo y a mí a una de sus fiestas.

Se quedan parpadeando un buen rato sin decir nada. Eso les ha sorprendido más que cuando les explicó que se había encontrado un cocodrilo en el río que cruza la Zona Media.

—Las fiestas de esos súper garitos son súper fiestas —Franky se pone a bailar.

—Son muy peligrosas —apunta Vivi.

—Tampoco tanto —Zoro se cruza de brazos.

—¡Ya está! Tenía que intervenir el gallito peliverde… —se burla Sanji.

—¡¿Algún problema, rubio de bote?!

—¡¿Será posible?! —Sanji empieza a respirar profundamente y trata de calmarse.

—¡Chicos! —les grita Nami.

Los dos se relajan, pero se echan un par de miradas furtivas mientras el resto sigue discutiendo.

—Ese sitio está plagado de drogadictos —dice Chopper.

—Y de violadores —añade Robin.

—En urgencias, siempre que tenemos casos de intoxicaciones, son procedentes del Barrio Viejo —termina el renito.

—Yo una vez me enfrenté a tres tíos que estaban con el mono… Deberíais haberlos visto, ¡qué agresividad! Pero el gran Usopp pudo con ellos sin tener que sudar una gota…

Chopper y Luffy lo miran emocionados y gritan:

—¡¿En serio?!

Usopp asiente y Luffy y el renito empiezan a saltar de emoción. Lo rodean y le piden más detalles. Usopp les relata una emocionante historia en la que él se enfrenta a un trío de chicos con síndrome de abstinencia. Deja inconsciente al que pretendía reventarle la cabeza con una tubería y encara al resto. Les dice que si no se van de su territorio, sufrirán la ira del gran Usopp.

—¡Eres un tipo duro, Usopp! —dice Luffy riendo.

—¡Y tanto! —Chopper no puede contener su admiración.

Usopp sonríe satisfecho; siempre consigue que esos dos se traguen sus rollos. Nami le dedica una mirada amenazadora. Usopp hace una lectura de ésta y se da cuenta de que, si sigue hablando, el puño de la pelinaranja va a acabar en su estómago.

—¡¿Cómo es que vosotras no me apoyáis?! —les grita Sanji a Vivi y a Robin.

—Ya discutimos con ella ayer —suspira la peliazul—. Está muy decidida, no hay nada que hacer.

—¡¿Y tú Robin?! ¡Tú eres muy buena convenciéndola!

—Yo ya le dije que había violadores…

Sanji resopla y se sienta en el suelo, parece deprimido. Chopper le imita y se sienta junto a él porque cree que es alguna especie de juego. Luffy no tarda en unirse.

—Eh, chicos —les dice el chico de la cicatriz—, ¿hacemos una carrera de croquetas?

—¡Sí! —acepta Chopper sobreexcitado.

Sanji no parece muy dispuesto a ponerse a rodar por toda la plaza y a ser el hazmerreír de madres, niños, jubilados y jóvenes cargados de bolsas. Da a entender que no piensa hacer algo tan estúpido, pero Luffy lo agarra de la corbata y los tres se ponen a hacer la croqueta, aunque el rubio parece que contra su voluntad.

—¡Soltadme, idiotas! —grita mientras Luffy lo estira y Chopper lo empuja.

Un corrillo de estudiantes sentadas en la fuente se ríe al verlos pasar. Sanji se levanta como puede, se quita el polvo del traje y se arrodilla delante de ellas.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por tan bellas flores? —dice con los ojos cerrados y con gestos algo dramáticos.

—¡Sanji! —Luffy se lo lleva por delante—. ¡Estábamos jugando!

Sanji resopla y vuelve al juego. Nami le da la mano y le ayuda a levantarse.

—Oh, Nami, querida Nami… —empieza tras aclararse la garganta.

—Hoy no, Sanji. Venga volved con el resto y dejad de hacer el gilipollas.

Luffy y Chopper corren para reunirse con los demás y Sanji arrastra los pies y se coloca junto a Nami.

—Mañana hacen una fiesta de bienvenida al personal porque es el día de la apertura —explica Nami.

—¡Eso es chulo! —dice Luffy—. En esos sitios hay mogollón de comida…

—La verdad es que sí —dice Nami sonriente—. Me gustaría que vinierais.

—No sé, Nami… —Vivi parece dudosa.

—¡Venga, será divertido!

—Ya estamos otra vez… —la peliazul niega con la cabeza.

—Nami tiene razón —interviene Franky—. ¡Nos lo pasaremos súper!

—¡Claro que iremos! —Sanji se enciende un cigarrillo—. No podemos dejar a Nami en ese sitio… sola.

—A mí me da igual —dice Zoro encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Hay barra libre?

—Toda la cerveza que quieras, Zoro —Nami le guiña un ojo.

—¿Y sake?

—También.

—Pues por mi perfecto —sonríe el peliverde.

—¿La fiesta es… en el pub? —pregunta Usopp tragando saliva.

Nami asiente.

—¿Y no podemos ir a otro sitio a celebrarlo? —Usopp empieza a sudar.

—Pero si la fiesta la organiza el pub, atontao —le suelta Zoro.

—Claro, claro…

—¿Tienes miedo, narizotas? —pregunta Sanji uniéndose a Zoro.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Qué va! —dice temblando.

El rubio y el peliverde se ríen.

—Ahora se meten con Usopp… —dice Chopper de morros.

—Al menos no discuten —apunta Robin.

—¡Callaos! —grita Nami.

Todos se callan y la miran asustados. Ésta suspira y dice:

—No me habéis contestado… ¿Vais a venir?

—Por supuesto —es la respuesta de Vivi, Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

—¡Yo no me pierdo una súper fiesta! —exclama Franky.

—Qué remedio… —dice Zoro con un suspiro fingido

—¡Claro que sí, Nami mía! —responde Sanji con un toque dramático.

Robin asiente.

—Allí estaré… —dice Brook—, pero, antes… ¿podrías hacerme el favor de mostrarme tus bragas?

—¡Ni de coña! —le grita la pelinaranja mientras le da una colleja. Se serena y se vuelve hacia el resto—: Esta noche, a las diez y media en el pub _Hampshire_.

—¿Y dónde está eso? —pregunta Zoro.

—Tranqui, pelo césped —Sanji le da una palmada en el hombro—, te llevaré, muy a mi pesar, en mi coche.

—¿En esa cucaracha con ruedas?

—¡No tienes ni idea, imbécil! ¡Es un _MINI_!

—El nombre tiene su gracia…

—¡Oye, peliverde de mierda…!

—Chicos… —replica Chopper—. No os peleéis.

Los chicos miran al renito que parece apenado y dejan de reñir. Nami decide que ya hará los planes cuando estén en su piso, que ahora lo que hay que hacer es divertirse. Las chicas hacen una ruta por todas las tiendas de ropa en busca de algún vestido para la inauguración; Brook entra en una tienda de lencería; Usopp, Luffy y Franky entran en una tienda de videojuegos y, mientras Franky y Usopp buscan piezas para personalizar sus portátiles, Luffy prueba un demo; Sanji y Chopper van primero a la farmacia y luego a una tienda de utensilios de cocina, y, por último, Zoro se queda durmiendo en un banco de la plaza —lo confunden con un mendigo y hasta le dejan un par de monedas—.

* * *

Sanji y Chopper llevan un buen rato paseando por los alargados pasillos de estanterías de acero inoxidable, mirando todo tipo de cacharros que, aparentemente, no sirven para nada, pero que parecen emocionar al chico de cejas rizadas. Se vuelven cuando un grupo de personas entra en la tienda y señalan a Sanji. Chopper se acerca a su amigo y le dice:

—¿Los conoces?

El rubio niega con la cabeza y el grupo de gente se acerca a él gritando y saltando.

—¡Pero si estaba muerto!

—¡Quizás él es el asesino y Zeff la víctima!

—Yo creo que también ha matado a la mujer…

—¡Madre mía, esto sí que es un bombazo!

Sanji y Chopper los miran con el ceño fruncido. El grupo se abalanza sobre ellos con libretitas y bolígrafos y empiezan a disparar preguntas de todo tipo, pero, sobre todo, relacionadas con el supuesto crimen. Sanji explica que no ha habido ningún asesinato, pero el grupo parece demasiado emocionado para atenderle.

—Además, ¿cómo sabíais que estaba aquí? —pregunta mosqueado.

—Fuimos al _Baratie_ y nos dijeron que no trabajabas en fines de semana y que seguramente estarías aquí, como casi todos los sábados por la tarde —responde uno de ellos.

Sanji se acerca a la caja para huir de aquellos curiosos y pide que le cobren un par de espumaderas y un cazo —no ha tenido tiempo para mirar sus "juguetitos" de cocina favoritos—. Suspira y se marcha con el renito de la mano.

Una vez fuera, despiertan al peliverde dormido y esperan al resto que, cuando se reúnen con ellos, parecen la mar de felices con sus nuevas adquisiciones.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡Gracias a _Tako_ y a _Myrcur_ por dejar un comentario! ¡Saludos al resto de lectores y lectoras! ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Respuesta a los reviews:

_Tako_: Pues sí que eres puntual, así que yo también me comprometo a serlo. ¡Eres un sol y tus comentarios me hacen mucha ilusión! ¡Un abrazo!

_Myrcur_: Gracias por tus consejos y por tu comentario galáctico. La verdad es que adoro a los hermanos, jeje... Te aviso de que te van a dar la matraca a lo largo del fic —así son ellos—. Kid, Killer y Law también van a salir mucho, así que no te preocupes. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡un beso!


	5. El Hampshire abre sus puertas

_"Bajo el nogal de las ramas extendidas, yo te vendí y tú me vendiste." — Telepantalla (nota amarilla) en 1984._

**V**

"El _Hampshire _abre sus puertas"

La luz tenue de las farolas ilumina la avenida, donde varias parejas cenan acompañadas de sus amantes. La voz de _Alex Turner_ sale de una de las ventanas abiertas y _Fluorescent Adolescent_ le devuelve la frescura y la alegría a esa noche que apaga el cielo. El sol ha sucumbido ante una luna menguante y un ejército de estrellas. En el interior del apartamento, dos chicas van de una habitación a otra a un ritmo frenético mientras se recolocan los pendientes y se peinan. Una tercera ya está lista; espera sentada en el sofá con un elegante vestido negro, largo y sedoso con la espalda abierta. Ríe mirando a sus compañeras.

—Chicas, estáis estupendas, no hace falta que tardéis tanto.

La pelinaranja para en seco delante de ella y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso lo dices porque a ti todo te sienta genial —le dice cojeando; sólo lleva puesta una bota.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Nami.

—¡Robin! —la llama la otra chica.

Nami se vuelve hacia ella y la ve con el pelo recogido en una trenza y con un vestido de color morado con escote palabra de honor y falda con vuelo, que le llega hasta un poco antes de las rodillas.

—Estás… —es lo único que puede decir Nami.

—¿Qué te parece, Robin? No me pareció buena idea ir a comprar sin ti —dice Vivi frotándose el brazo derecho.

—Es muy bonito.

—¡¿Bonito?! —Nami se pone la otra bota—. ¡Es perfecto!

—Gracias —dice Vivi sonriente y dando un par de palmadas—. Vosotras también estáis geniales.

Mira a Nami; va enfundada en bastante ajustado, más corto que el suyo —por debajo de los muslos—, de color rojo con un pronunciado escote. Las tres se sonríen y Nami cierra la ventana. Robin se levanta y las chicas pueden apreciar mejor la elegancia que supone llevar puesta aquella prenda que le cae de forma graciosa y a la vez sensual. Vivi se dirige a su habitación, dobla todos los vestidos que se ha probado —están desperdigados por la cama— y los guarda en el armario. Vuelve al comedor y mira a Nami esperando que haga lo mismo, pero esta se limita a decir que ya lo recogerá cuando regresen. Robin y Vivi se encojen de hombros y se dirigen a la puerta cuando _Born to die_ suena en el interior del bolso de la del pelo negro. Lo coge y empieza a charlar riéndose de vez en cuando. A pesar de que Robin suele mantener una expresión seria y raras veces se sorprende, parece realmente contenta y emocionada. Vivi y Nami se acercan a ella de forma disimulada tratando de captar algo.

—Me siento alagada… —dice Robin sonriente—. Muchísimas gracias.

Guarda el móvil y se encuentra con la mirada curiosa de sus compañeras de piso.

—¿Qué? —pregunta cerrando el bolso.

—¿Quién era? —Nami se pone el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Robin se ríe misteriosamente.

—¡Robin! —gritan las chicas.

—De _Life_.

—¡¿Sobre el reportaje?! —la pelinaranja parece muy excitada.

Robin asiente y añade:

—Mañana me reúno con el periodista y empezamos.

—Eso es fantástico, Robin —dice Vivi sonriendo y juntando las palmas de las manos.

—Bueno —Nami abre la puerta—, podemos seguir hablando de todo esto de camino a la fiesta.

Las chicas se ríen y salen del apartamento. Una vez en la calle, se montan en el _Fiat 500 _sesentero —un coche pequeño de dos plazas parecido al _Volkswagen Sedán_— de color negro, que tiene Robin aparcado delante del bloque. Nami, por otro lado, se pone el casco y se sienta en su _Vespa_ roja. Robin y Nami se sonríen y ambas arrancan sus vehículos.

* * *

Luffy le suplica a su hermano, que parece muy ocupado hablando por teléfono, que le lleve a la fiesta.

—¡Por favor, Sabo! —le ruega poniendo cara de corderito.

El rubio le ignora y sigue hablando. Luffy empieza a darle golpecitos en el hombro para que le preste atención, pero no dan resultado. Sabo se despide, deja el móvil en la mesilla y se vuelve hacia su hermano; parece enfadado.

—¡Luffy, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me molestes mientras estoy al teléfono?!

—Es que…

—¡No, joder, Luffy! ¡¿Cuántas?!

—¿Muchas? —pregunta mirando el techo mientras cuenta con los dedos.

Sabo resopla y le revuelve el pelo; ese chico no tiene remedio. Pone los pies sobre el sofá y pregunta:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que me lleves, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Te ha dado permiso la vieja?

Luffy se piensa la pregunta y tarda en contestar.

—Pues… no, pero…

—Pero nada, no voy a meterme en ningún otro lío.

—Pero, Sabo…

—¡Deja de decir "pero"! Si Dadan no te da permiso, no te voy a llevar a ninguna fiesta.

—¡Van todos!

—¿Quiénes son todos?

—Usopp, Chopper, Franky…

Sabo alza una ceja.

—Eh, eh… también van Zoro, Sanji y las chicas.

—Ah… eso es otra cosa…

—¿Entonces? —se acerca a su hermano mientras abraza un cojín.

—Pregúntaselo a Dadan y te acerco.

—Sabes que me va a decir que no.

—Pues nada —enciende el televisor—. Anda, están dando _Snatch_.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Luffy, aun de morros.

—Una película que le encanta a Ace, me obligó a verla unas catorce veces.

Consigue que Luffy esboce una pequeña sonrisa, pero sigue disgustado.

—¡Tienes que llevarme! —le grita repentinamente.

Sabo da un pequeño bote y le mira resoplando. Luffy se cubre con el cojín esperando a que su hermano mayor le clave el mando en la cabeza, pero, en lugar de eso, le hace bajarlo y lo mira fijamente.

—De acuerdo —suspira.

—¿De acuerdo qué? —dice Luffy enfurruñado.

—Que te llevo a la fiesta.

Luffy tira el cojín al suelo, se incorpora y le pregunta:

—¡¿En serio?!

Sabo asiente y Luffy se le lanza al cuello y lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede. Sabo le agarra los brazos y lo separa. Le sonríe de forma paternal y le advierte:

—Pero tendrás que venir a las dos como muy tarde, ¿eh?

Luffy está saltando en el sofá y ni siquera escucha lo que le dice su hermano. Sabo le hace la zancadilla y Luffy cae sobre los mullidos cojines horteras de Dadan.

—A las dos en casa, ni un minuto más.

—¡Trato hecho! —Luffy se escupe en la mano y se la tiende a Sabo, que la rechaza asqueado.

Sabo apaga el televisor y se levanta. Luffy corre hasta su cuarto, dónde se calza unas deportivas gastadas y unas bermudas. Regresa corriendo —suele correr por la casa en lugar de ir a un paso normal— y grita:

—¡Estoy listo!

—¿Pero es ahora?

—Sí, en el "_Hamshore_".

—¿Dónde?

—¿El "_Homshera_"?

—¿Te refieres al _Hampshire_?

—¡Eso! —dice Luffy sonriente.

—Está al lado del pub al que fuimos ayer; es nuevo.

—¡Venga, venga, venga! —Luffy da saltitos de emoción—. ¡No quiero que se acabe la comida!

—Pero, Luffy, es una fiesta de inauguración…

—¿Y? —pregunta hurgándose la nariz.

Sabo se acerca a él y le obliga a dejar de revolverse los mocos.

—Hay que ir "bien vestido".

—Voy bien —dice Luffy mirándose los zapatos.

—El _Hampshire_ no es un pub cualquiera.

—Pero si está en la zona baja —replica Luffy.

—Ya, pero hay que ir bien vestido, y más si se trata de la apertura.

Luffy lo mira algo confuso y Sabo lo arrastra hasta la habitación. Sienta a Luffy en la litera de abajo y empieza a vaciar el armario. Coloca camisas, pantalones, corbatas y zapatos en la mesa, la alfombra y la cama. Acerca las distintas piezas de ropa a la cara de Luffy y las va descartando a medida que se da cuenta de que no van bien con su tono de piel o con su color de pelo. Luffy lo mira entre confuso y admirado y espera pacientemente sentado. Sabo le entrega unos pitillos teñidos de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata. Luffy se pone la ropa y Sabo retrocede para tener perspectiva. En seguida niega con la cabeza y le obliga a desvestirse de nuevo. Mientras su hermano sigue buscando las prendas adecuadas, Luffy se prueba una camisa negra, algo más ancha que la anterior y unos tejanos. Sabo se vuelve y deja el par de pantalones que sujeta. Asiente y sonríe.

—Fantástico.

Luffy se pone contento y ayuda a su hermano a ordenar el cuarto. Sabo trata de peinarlo, pero Luffy no se deja. Decide no molestarlo más y coge las llaves de su coche —un _SEAT Ibiza_ blanco del 85— y le ordena a Luffy que se calce. Éste obedece y los dos salen del piso. Van directamente al parking desde el ascensor y, una vez allí, se suben al coche. Sabo introduce las llaves y arranca el motor. Se vuelve hacia su copiloto y dice:

—Me quedaré contigo.

—Pero si no te has vestido "bien" —lo señala Luffy.

—Yo siempre voy "bien" —tras eso le guiña un ojo y sonríe de lado.

Luffy se echa a reír y salen hacia la jungla urbana.

* * *

Un peliverde está dormido en el sofá —como de costumbre— cuando su compañero de piso le da un cachete para que se despierte. Éste da un respingo y abre un ojo.

—¡Venga, pelo césped! —le dice Sanji haciéndose el nudo de la corbata—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a mi querida Nami!

Zoro resopla y se levanta lentamente. Le hace un gesto a Sanji para hacerle entender que él ya está listo para salir.

—¡No puedes ir así! —le espeta mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Su compañero viste una camiseta azul con el logotipo del _Capitán América_, unos tejanos viejos y llenos de agujeros y unas bambas rotas por el costado.

—¿Qué problema hay? —pregunta Zoro.

—Que no te van a dejar entrar…

—Es una fiesta con comida, alcohol y música.

—Es una fiesta de inauguración con bufet, cata de vinos y cervezas y, seguramente, habrá una _performance_. Así que, Roronoa, hazme el favor de vestirte de forma correcta —le dice como si se tratara de su madre.

Zoro frunce el ceño y dice:

—A ver, ¿y qué me pongo?

—Unos pantalones que no estén rotos y una camisa.

Zoro abre un cajón de la cómoda que está junto al sofá y saca una camisa de leñador roja y negra. Se quita la camiseta que lleva y la substituye por la camisa sin abrochar. Se vuelve hacia Sanji y espera su aprobación. Éste niega con la cabeza.

—Me he puesto una camisa —replica Zoro—, ¿qué más quieres?

—¿No tienes nada más?

—No.

Sanji suspira.

—Si vas a llevar eso, al menos ponte algo debajo.

Zoro saca una camiseta negra de algodón y se la pone bajo la camisa.

—¿Así mejor?

—Bueno… —el rubio no parece muy convencido.

En ése momento, aparece Usopp, con el pelo recogido, una camisa blanca ancha y unos tejanos corrientes; acompañado de Franky, que ha engominado su tupé y se ha puesto unos tejanos —es raro verle con ellos—, una camiseta de licra de color blanco y una americana azul celeste. Sanji los mira con desaprobación, pero decide no decirles nada. Los cuatro salen del apartamento y Sanji los lleva en su _MINI_ hasta la fiesta.

* * *

Kureha conduce algo alterada; hay mucho tráfico. Mira al renito que está sentado en la sillita del asiento de atrás y sonríe.

—Estás muy guapo —le dice.

Chopper ha cambiado sus pantalones rosados habituales por unos negros y se ha atado una pajarita granate al cuello, dejando de lado su sombrero. Éste se sonroja tras el cumplido de la vieja. Se pone a mirar por la ventana y se queda dormidito.

—No te preocupes —Kureha sonríe—, te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Un esqueleto corre, agarrándose el sombrero, por las calles del centro; parece que tiene prisa. Frena en la parada de autobús y sonríe algo nervioso a quienes esperan sentados. Jadea mientras se apoya en el cristal, donde está el mapa de las trayectorias, y mira la pantalla, donde pone cuánto tardará en venir el autobús; sólo falta un minuto. Para su sorpresa, el vehículo llega mucho antes. Sube y se sienta en el fondo, entre dos señoras con mucha clase. Quiere preguntarles si serían tan amables de mostrarle sus bragas, pero prefiere conservar su asiento, así que se limita a sonreírles cordialmente.

* * *

El _Hampshire_ es un local muy amplio con una larga barra y un bufet al fondo. En el centro hay una gran pista de baile con baldosas que se encienden y se apagan con un sistema de leds. Dos focos gigantescos van cambiando de color y una gran bola de discoteca gira en el centro creando un ambiente ochentero. Los camareros llevan peinados muy llamativos y van vestidos de forma elegante. Las colas de caballo de color rosa o azul claro, las crestas verdes y rojas, los pantalones acampanados con llamas de lentejuelas en los bordes, las camisas de estampados psicodélicos, las casacas amarillas y los tacones de aguja abundan en las plataformas donde divos y divas se exhiben bailando.

Una _Vespa_, un _MINI_, un _SEAT_ y un coche familiar acaban de aparcar frente el local. De ellos baja un grupo de gente muy arreglada. Se reconocen y corren a saludarse y a admirarse. Luffy se ríe del aspecto de Franky, mientras Sanji babea tras los vestidos de las chicas. Chopper se despide de Kureha, pero ésta decide quedarse y disfrutar de la fiesta. Entra y los chicos se ponen a reír; a pesar de su edad, esa mujer ansia por un poco de marcha. Sabo está un poco distante, pero Nami en seguida se pone a charlar con él y no tarda saca su instinto seductor y galán, cosa que molesta a Sanji. Zoro está apoyado en el coche hablando con Vivi y con Robin que le animan a que se deshaga de esa expresión tan seria. Brook no tarda en aparecer corriendo por uno de los callejones; al parecer, se había quedado charlando con unas señoras muy encantadoras y se le ha pasado bajarse en la parada correcta. Los chicos sonríen y entran juntos en el local.

Nami se acerca a la barra y saluda al barman y a varios camareros y se pone a charlar con ellos, todos parecen emocionados. Presenta a sus acompañantes y en seguida todos se integran en la fiesta. Zoro se queda en la barra y pide número para la cata de vinos y cervezas. Chopper se sienta junto a él mientras se toma un batido de fresa y está al tanto de que el peliverde no caiga en un coma etílico. Robin en seguida es rodeada de hombres que se interesan por su vida, pero sobre todo por su número de teléfono. Sanji va detrás de todas las mujeres y las invita a copas, el problema es que ellas prefieren agradecérselo con una palmadita en la espalda que con un beso. Sabo esta vez prueba suerte con Vivi y consigue que se ría de sus chistes. Franky ocupa el puesto del DJ cuando le pide a éste si, por favor, le enseña cómo funciona la mesa de mezclas. Usopp se queda charlando con los técnicos de luz y empieza a jugar con los botones que hay en la sala. Luffy y Brook arrasan con el bufet y espantan a la chica de la sección de canapés. Luffy se sorprende al ver a un chico de pelo negro dormido sobre un plato de emparedados de pollo con mayonesa.

—¡Ace! —grita tratando de despertarle—. ¡Ace! ¡Ace!

El chico sacude la cabeza y lo mira confuso. Luffy se ríe de él; tiene el flequillo y la nariz llenos de mayonesa. Ace se da cuenta y se frota la cara molesto.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Luffy?! ¿Me has seguido?

—No —dice sonriente—, me ha invitado Nami.

—¿Nami?

—Sí, ya sabes, Nami.

—Me suena.

—Claro que te suena, idiota.

Ace le mete un emparedado en la boca.

—¡A mí no me llames idiota! —le dice haciendo fuerza.

Luffy tose y se echa a reír. Los hermanos empiezan a lanzarse comida y Brook sigue a lo suyo. Al cabo de un rato, corren por la pista de baile y contagian las ganas de mancharse a todos los presentes. Sabo recibe un tortillazo en la mejilla justo cuando creía haber encandilado a Vivi con una de sus sonrisas de chico malo. Se vuelve y se sorprende al ver a Ace riéndose en el suelo. Se sorprende al verlo, pero decide que no hay tiempo para salutaciones ni explicaciones. Corre hacia el bufet, coge un bote de nata y empieza a cebar a Ace de dulce blanco. _Too Young To Feel This Old _llena de juego y de risas el _Hampshire_ en una inacabable batalla de aperitivos varios.

—No te pierdes una fiesta, ¿eh, hermano? —le dice Sabo a Ace agarrándolo del cuello de forma afectuosa.

—Pensé que con la experiencia de ayer no querrías pisar un pub en tu vida —contrarresta Ace.

Sabo sonríe y vuelve al ataque:

—¿Qué se te ha perdido, maldito pecoso?

—¿A quién no le gusta la comida y la bebida gratis? Bueno… quizás a ti no porque tú estás aquí por otra cosa… —Ace se vuelve hacia las plataformas donde un par de chicas bailan en sujetador.

—¡Cómo me conoces, imbécil! —Sabo le da un capón.

Ven pasar a Nami; va como loca limpiando y calmando a la gente. Se sienta en el suelo resoplando, apoyada en la pared del fondo, y Sabo vuelve al ataque.

—A ti te da igual que sean rubias, peliazules, pelirrojas o pelinaranjas, ¿no? —le dice Ace antes de que su hermano vaya junto a ella.

Éste le sonríe y le dice a Nami:

—¿Agobiada?

Nami asiente con la cabeza de forma cansina.

—Tus compañeros están pasando de todo, ¡hasta tu jefe! —dice Sabo señalando un hombre con la corbata atada en la frente que sostiene una botella de cava con la que rocía a los más cercanos a la barra.

Nami le ríe la gracia y le acepta la mano que éste le extiende para que se levante. Sabo se quita un pegote de chocolate que tiene en la camisa y lo extiende por el pelo de Nami. Ésta lo mira con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

—Estabas demasiado limpia —se ríe Sabo y se pone a correr cuando ella pretende hacer lo mismo.

Ace parece entretenido riéndose de sus hermanos cuando una voz susurra detrás de su oreja:

—Sígueme y no hagas preguntas.

El pecoso frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta. Doflamingo queda al descubierto, pero, para Ace, no es más que un loco mal vestido. Se queda en su sitio, pero el hombre es insistente y vuelve a decirle que le siga. Ace, resoplando, obedece y Doflamingo lo lleva hasta el reservado, donde Bellamy y otros de sus hombres juegan a cartas. El humo de los puros invade los pulmones de Ace y se pone a toser. Doflamingo ríe y lo invita a sentarse. El chico lo mira con desconfianza, pero finalmente hace lo que le dice.

—Bienvenido, Portgas D. Ace —dice Doflamingo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ace se sorprende al ver que conoce su nombre.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta algo distante.

—Tu colaboración —el rubio junta las yemas de los dedos y se lame el labio superior.

Ace arruga la nariz, no comprende la situación.

—¿Mi colaboración? —pregunta.

Doflamingo asiente y añade:

—Serías un buen soldado…

—¿Soldado? Oye, ¿de qué cojones me estás hablando? —parece alterado.

—Al parecer el enemigo te tiene en alta estima, así que he decidido que mejor tenerte en mi bando que el en contrario.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —le espeta Ace.

—Mejor, así será más interesante…

Ace hace ademán de levantarse, pero Doflamingo, rápido y fugaz, le clava un cuchillo en la mano. Ace reprime un grito y golpea, con la mano libre, la mesa.

—No tan rápido, chico…

Ace jadea y traga saliva al mirarse la mano; se está mareando.

—Seré breve y claro: cogerás este sobre —dice deslizando un sobre hasta la mano agarrotada de Ace—, seguirás las órdenes que están en él y, cuando las hayas cumplido, volverás a por otro sobre, ¿entendido?

Ace cierra los ojos y Doflamingo aprieta y mueve el cuchillo.

—¡¿Entendido?!

Ace asiente rápidamente y queda liberado. Coge el sobre y se marcha corriendo. Doflamingo y sus hombres ríen y siguen fumando.

—¿Crees que cumplirá? —pregunta Bellamy.

—Más le vale —responde Doflamingo sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

Ace vuelve a la pista de baile donde topa con Sabo, que está siendo perseguido por Nami. Sonríe a Ace y, al ver que éste le devuelve una mueca, olvida su juego con la chica.

—Eh, ¿qué te ocurre? —le pregunta preocupado mientras le agarra el brazo.

Ace niega con la cabeza.

—¡Ace! —grita Sabo al ver que se está poniendo pálido.

—Nada, tranquilo… —dice apartando el brazo de Sabo.

Éste le coge de la mano y se fija en la herida que tiene. Abre los ojos y pregunta:

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

Ace retira la mano y vuelve a negar.

—¡Oye, Ace, te exijo que me digas qué te ha pasado!

El pecoso se mantiene callado y su hermano lo arrastra hasta la salida. Una vez allí, vuelve a insistir.

—He tenido un accidente —responde Ace.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Jugando con Luffy en el bufet… Había cuchillos junto al ponche y me he clavado uno al intentar cortar una barra de pan para lanzarle trozos de ella.

Sabo suspira y dice:

—Siempre metiéndote en líos… El reno ese raro, ya sabes, el amigo de Luffy, ¿no era médico?

Ace asiente cansado.

—Voy a buscarle, no te muevas, ¿eh?

—Vaya… le hemos dado la vuelta a la tortilla —dice Ace refiriéndose a la noche anterior y fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sabo asiente y desaparece tras la puerta del pub. En ese momento, Doflamingo sale seguido por un grupo de gente con cara de pocos amigos. Miran a Ace, le sonríen y se marchan. Ace parece asustado, pero mantiene una expresión tranquila cuando Sabo vuelve con Chopper. El renito se acerca a él y lo examina.

—Le he pedido a Kureha su botiquín —explica abriendo una maletita y sacando alcohol, gasas estériles, trocitos de algodón y otros productos desconocidos para los chicos—. A ver, levanta la mano.

Ace obedece y se queja cuando el renito le examina la herida.

—No tardaré, aguanta un poco.

Sabo se agacha y observa con atención la tarea de Chopper.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto? —pregunta el renito.

—Dice que se ha cortado —explica Sabo.

—Pero esto no es un corte —replica Chopper—. ¿Cómo te has clavado semejante cuchillo?

—Se me cayó desde arriba —Ace se incorpora molesto.

Chopper lo coge por un hombro y presiona hacia abajo para que vuelva a su posición anterior.

—No te muevas. Sabo —se vuelve hacia el rubio—, coge el teléfono de Kureha.

—¡¿De la vieja?!

Chopper asiente.

—No, no, no… —dice negando—. Me mata…

—¡Sabo! —Chopper se pone nervioso—. ¡Ace necesita tu ayuda!

Sabo resopla, pero, finalmente, obedece por el bien de su hermano.

—Es que por la forma de la herida… —Chopper mantiene la mano entre sus pezuñitas— parece que… Es como... mmm... sobre una superficie. Oye, ¿te han clavado el cuchillo?

Ace desvía la mirada y Chopper le sacude la mano para que le preste atención.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí.

—¡¿No pensabas decirlo?!

La llegada de Sabo interrumpe la conversación y Chopper decide que es mejor no decir nada. Sabo le entrega el móvil y el renito marca un número de memoria.

—¿A quién llamas? —pregunta Ace.

—A alguien que puede solucionar esto —responde el renito—. ¿Hola? Hola, hola… soy Chopper. ¿Está el doctor Law?

Ace y Sabo se miran.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Vamos para allá! —cuelga y se vuelve hacia los chicos—: ¡Al hospital, ya!

Ace resopla y Sabo le ayuda a levantarse.

—¡Voy a avisar a Zoro! —dice el Chopper entrando en el local.

Se acerca hasta la barra donde el peliverde sigue bebiendo.

—Oye, Zoro… —lo llama.

El chico se vuelve hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a acompañar a Ace al hospital…

—¿Al hermano de Luffy?

Chopper asiente.

—¿Por qué?

—Se ha hecho daño…

—Oh… vale, corre, yo aviso al resto.

—¡Gracias, Zoro! —le sonríe y se marcha.

El peliverde frunce el ceño; juraría haber visto a Ace siguiendo a un hombre muy extraño hasta el reservado.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

Este capítulo se lo dedico a los seguidores del fic, a aquellos que lo han faveado —jeje, muchas gracias— y, en especial, a _Tako Trooper_ —por darme apoyo desde el principio—, a _Myrcur_ —porque es un solete— y a _Nami Haki _—por sus comentarios y por ser tan buena conmigo—.

¡Un abrazo al resto y gracias por leer, espero que os esté gustando —porque os está gustando, ¿no?—! Bueno, quiero que sepáis que admito críticas negativas —no destructivas— porque me gusta que señalen mis errores para aprender de ellos —aunque parezca que mienta, jeje... ¡Podéis someterme a un polígrafo, ¬¬!—. Respecto a la historia, no os preocupéis por Ace —o sí—, jeje... ¡Hasta la semana que viene, gamberros!

Repuesta a los reviews:

_Nami Haki_: Agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios —¡comentaste los cuatro capítulos, hija!—. Robin es una jefa y es un personaje clave. Sanji y Zoro están destinados a pelearse en cada esquina, así que prepárate para sus riñas. Lo más curioso es que se supone que esta historia es un drama, pero estos capítulos me han quedado algo humorísticos —I don't know why~!—. ¡Un besote enorme y muchísimas gracias —otra vez— por tus comentarios tan cookies!


	6. Seleccionado

_"__Tubería rota, rifle o guante blanco... distinto ladrón, pero misma condición."_

**VI**

"Seleccionado"

La fiesta sigue en el _Hampshire_, donde las bandejas de comida se han multiplicado, el grifo de cerveza es infinito y los bailarines parecen no estar cansados. Nadie parece haberse percatado de la marcha de Doflamingo y los suyos —y eso que es un personaje que no destaca por su discreción—, excepto un peliverde que está apurando una jarra de cerveza. Se lame los labios llenos de espuma y juega con una servilleta de propaganda del local. Resopla, hace una bola con ella y la lanza tras la barra encestándola en un cenicero que reposa en el expositor de botellas. Mira a su alrededor y no ve más que gente tratando de disfrutar de una buena fiesta. Niega con la cabeza y vuelve la vista al frente; todo aquello no le va mucho. De repente, siente una presencia tras él y gira la cabeza lentamente para descubrir a su espía.

—Oh… eres tú —dice cuando ve a Vivi mirándolo con expresión risueña.

—¿Qué ocurre, Zoro? —pregunta.

—Nada…

—¿No estás disfrutando de la fiesta? —ahora parece preocupada.

—Claro que estoy disfrutando de la fiesta —dice el chico dándole la espalda.

Vivi suspira, deja el bolso sobre la barra y se sienta junto a él para recuperar su mirada. Zoro pide otra cerveza y el barman accede, no antes sin sorprenderse por el aguante que tiene. Se la sirve y Vivi habla antes de que éste pueda disfrutar de su jarra.

—Eres un tipo muy callado.

—Lo sé.

Vivi siente como si una ráfaga de aire frío hubiera pasado entre ellos dos. Parpadea un par de veces; siempre le ha dado respeto hablar con Zoro porque lo ve muy distante.

—Parecía que pensabas —vuelve a intentarlo Vivi.

—Sí, lo hacía.

—¿Sobre qué?

Zoro la mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Si puede saberse, claro… —añade la chica algo incómoda.

—Dime, Vivi…

Ella se incorpora cuando la llama.

—¿Has visto a Ace?

—¿A Ace? —pregunta acariciándose la trenza.

Zoro asiente lentamente y se pierde en el pozo de cerveza que tiene delante.

—Pues… la verdad es que no. ¿Le estás buscando?

—Así que no le has visto, ¿no?

Vivi arruga la frente y pregunta:

—Zoro… ¿qué ocurre?

—Entonces… no has visto a Ace…

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Vivi pone una mano sobre la espalda de Zoro.

—Tengo una corazonada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ace ha salido muy rápido del local y puedo decir lo mismo de Sabo, Chopper y…

—¿Han salido? —lo interrumpe Vivi.

—Sí, ese par ha llevado a Ace al hospital.

—¡¿Al hospital?! —Vivi se lleva las manos a la boca.

—Chopper me ha dicho que se ha hecho daño…

—Pobrecito…

—Creo que no se ha hecho daño, sino que se lo han hecho.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —Vivi no puede evitar su cara de sorpresa.

—He visto a unos tipos… raros salir del local.

—Zoro, eso es una acusación muy grave…

—Ya, pero da la casualidad de que el cabecilla de esos tipos ha estado hablando con Ace y… de repente, se lo llevan al hospital. ¿No te parece algo extraño?

—Pues no, la verdad es que no.

—Vamos, Vivi… Tu país ahora mismo está plagado de bandas, no me creo que no lo hayas notado.

—¿El… qué? —la peliazul tiene lágrimas en los ojos; hablar de su país la pone muy sensible.

—Que esos tipos no tramaban nada bueno.

Zoro se vuelve hacia ella y da un respingo cuando la ve llorando.

—Oye… esto… ¿Vivi?

La chica se seca las lágrimas con las manos y dice:

—Perdona… es que… mi país…

—Mierda —masculla Zoro.

—No pasa nada… —trata de sonreír.

—Yo… esto… no quería…

—¡Zoro! —Sanji se acerca a ellos en cuanto ve a Vivi llorando—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

—¡¿Yo?! —el peliverde se levanta del taburete.

Sanji coge una servilleta del dispensador y se la ofrece a Vivi. Ésta la acepta y se suena.

—Perdón… voy al baño un momento —se disculpa y se marcha.

—¡Dime ahora mismo por qué lloraba! —le exige Sanji agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Se me ha escapado un comentario sobre su país y…

El peliverde le aparta las manos con brusquedad.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —el rubio le da una colleja.

Zoro se queja y se frota la zona dolorida.

—¡Otra como esa y serás tú el que vaya al hospital! —le espeta Zoro.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Sanji haciendo una mueca.

—Nada.

Sanji resopla y, antes de marcharse, dice:

—El alcohol no te sienta bien, pelo césped.

Zoro tuerce una sonrisa y vuelve a sentarse; el tacto y el trato con las personas nunca ha sido lo suyo. Se rasca la cabeza y cae en la cuenta de que Vivi se ha dejado el bolso sobre la barra. Le echa una mirada furtiva y se queda pensativo.

«¿Podría…?» —piensa alargando el brazo hacia él.

—¡Zoro!

El chico se sobresalta y tira el bolso. Se vuelve nervioso y se encuentra a Nami con el rostro fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Zoro alza las cejas, está convencido de que la pelinaranja se ha percatado de lo que estaba intentando hacer. La mira fijamente con una expresión neutral y espera a que sea ella quien tome la palabra.

—¿Has visto a Sabo? —pregunta quitándose un trozo de queso del pelo.

—Eh… no —responde Zoro y, luego, suspira aliviado.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se interesa Nami.

—¿A mí? —Zoro dramatiza señalándose a sí mismo.

Nami frunce el ceño al ver el comportamiento de su amigo.

—¿Me dejarías tu moto, Nami? —pregunta de forma repentina.

—¡¿Mi qué?!

—Tu moto —Zoro repiquetea el taburete con los dedos.

—¿Para qué?

—Tengo que comprobar una cosa.

—¿Una cosa? —Nami no parece muy convencida—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Esto… —traga saliva mientras piensa en una buena excusa—, tengo que ir a buscar a Sabo.

—¿Está fuera?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué me has dicho que no lo habías visto? —la chica se cruza de brazos.

—¡Nami, joder! —le suelta Zoro.

La chica se asusta y hasta da un pequeño saltito.

—Oye, Zoro, la cerveza te pone muy tonto, ¿eh?

Zoro resopla y se levanta.

—Nami —dice cogiéndola por los hombros—, es urgente.

—Si no eres más concreto, no te voy a dejar la moto.

—Es que…

—Zoro, o me lo cuentas o no hay moto —se libera de los brazos del chico.

—Creo que le han dado una paliza a Ace —suspira Zoro.

—¡¿Qué?! —Nami se queda boquiabierta.

—¡Baja la voz! —el chico le tapa la boca.

Nami le aparta la mano violentamente y lo encara contra la barra:

—¡¿Dónde ha sido?!

—No lo sé, no lo he visto.

—¿Le han hecho mucho daño?

—Bueno… exactamente no sé si ha sido una paliza, pero le han hecho daño.

—Zoro —dice Nami más relajada—, ¿qué bola me estás contando?

—¡No es ninguna bola!

—¿Estás borracho? —le coge del mentón.

—¡No, joder! ¡Necesito la moto!

—¡Tú a mí no me grites, ¿eh?!

—¡Pues déjame la maldita moto!

—¿Para qué?

—Para ir al hospital…

—¡¿Al hospital?!

—Sabo, Ace y Chopper están allí.

—¡¿Y por qué nos has empezado diciendo esto?! ¡Nos habríamos ahorrado muchísimo tiempo!

—Bueno… ¿me la dejas?

—Me voy contigo —dice hurgando en su bolso en busca de las llaves de su _Vespa_.

—No, no, no… —Zoro se rasca el cuello.

—Entonces —le da una palmada en el pecho—, pide un taxi.

Nami hace ademán de marcharse, pero Zoro se lo impide.

—De acuerdo —es lo único que dice—, pero ve a avisar al resto.

Nami asiente y desparece entre un grupo de gente que bebe y comenta la fiesta mientras tratan de mantener su elegancia quitándose los trozos de comida y los pegotes de nata que resbalan por sus chaquetas y vestidos. Zoro aprovecha ese momento para recoger el bolso e introducir su mano en él. Palpa las llaves, algo parecido a una agenda pequeña, un bolígrafo y —por fin— lo que busca: el móvil de Vivi. Lo desbloquea con problemas puesto a que no encuentra el botón y, después, se da cuenta de que sus dedos son grandes y torpes. Resopla un par de veces, pero, tras varios intentos, logra ir hasta la agenda de contactos y busca a Sabo —Zoro está convencido que lo primero que hizo fue dar su número a todas las chicas del local—.

—¡Ya podemos irnos! —Nami ya está de vuelta y sorprende a Zoro con el móvil en las manos—: ¿Ya te has comprado un móvil? ¡Por fin! Pensábamos que nunca lo harías.

Zoro disimula con una sonrisa falsa y se guarda el móvil de Vivi en el bolsillo. Le hace un gesto a la pelinaranja para que se ponga en marcha y los dos abandonan el local.

—¿Sabes a qué hospital han ido? —pregunta Nami acercándose a su moto.

Zoro niega con la cabeza, saca el móvil y llama a Sabo.

—¿Zoro? —insiste la chica.

No contesta y se aleja del vehículo para hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabo?

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta el chico confundido.

—Zoro.

—Ah… el amigo de Luffy, ¿no?

—Sí. Bueno… yo… ¿Dónde estáis?

—¿No te lo ha dicho el renito?

—Sí, pero Nami y yo vamos para allá.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—¿Sobre qué? —Sabo siempre ha sido muy curioso.

—Sobre tu hermano.

—¡¿Sobre Luffy?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—No, no… sobre Luffy no.

—¿Entonces?

—Es complicado…

Se hace una pequeña pausa en la que Zoro aprovecha para pensar en cómo arrancar el tema de nuevo.

—¿Podrías decirme en qué hospital estáis? —pregunta.

—Sí, en el Central; está justo al lado del parque de atracciones.

—Bueno, si le digo eso a Nami no me puedo perder, ¿no?

—No creo, se orienta muy bien. ¿Vais a tardar?

—No mucho.

—De acuerdo, ya me contarás cuando vengas.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Zoro guarda de nuevo el móvil y corre hacia la _Vespa_. Se sube y le dice a Nami que haga lo mismo.

—Conduzco yo, listillo —le dice ella ignorando su orden.

—¡Vamos, Nami!

—Acabaremos perdidos, imbécil.

Zoro la agarra del brazo, la obliga a sentarse y le pone las manos alrededor de su abdomen. Antes de que Nami pueda rechistar, ya ha arrancado la moto. El chico se salta unos cuantos semáforos en rojo y toma varios atajos bajo las indicaciones de Nami.

—¡Te he dicho a la derecha! —le grita cuando parece perdido.

Seis manzanas más tarde, logran aparcar frente al hospital. La chica le exige una explicación antes de entrar.

—En el bar había unos tipos muy raros…

—¿Qué tipos?

—No sé… eran unos cuantos.

—Descríbelos —pide Nami.

—Sólo me fijé en tres… pero… bueno… A ver… había uno con el pelo azul, bastante largo, era paliducho y... llevaba unas gafas raras, no sabría decirte cómo iba vestido; el otro era rubio y tenía una cicatriz encima del ojo, y, el que parecía llevar las riendas, era más alto y más flacucho, también rubio, con gafas de sol y… mmm… ¡un abrigo! ¡Un abrigo de plumas rosas!

—¡¿Plumas rosas, dices?! —a Nami enseguida le viene la imagen del dueño de ese abrigo.

Zoro asinte y la chica tiene que apoyarse en la moto.

—¿Estás seguro de que los viste en el local, Zoro? —quiere asegurarse.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Me estás poniendo en duda?!

Nami se tapa la boca y, luego, empieza a frotarse las manos; parece muy nerviosa.

—Sabía que aquellos tipos no eran…

—Pues no, no son buena gente. El tipo del abrigo es Doflamingo, el jefe de una de las mayores mafias del distrito. Además, tiene inmunidad ante la policía y la mayoría de jueces.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero se rumorea que forma parte del FBI.

—¡Anda ya! —le espeta Zoro—. ¿Ese tipo? ¿Pero tú has visto las pintas que llevaba?

—Sólo he dicho que se rumorea…

Zoro suspira.

—Venga, dejémonos de charla, entremos y así nos enteraremos de que es lo que verdaderamente ha ocurrido.

El chico abre la puerta y deja que Nami entre primero. Aquello es un caos de pacientes, doctores, auxiliares y enfermeros y enfermeras. Los chicos se acercan al mostrador y preguntan por Portgas D. Ace.

—Está en observación. ¿Desean visitarle? —pregunta la recepcionista.

—Sí —responde el peliverde.

—Espere…

La mujer se vuelve, marca un número de teléfono, pregunta un par de cosas y luego vuelve a colgar.

—Pueden subir, pero cuando el médico les diga que deben abandonar la sala, tendrán que cumplir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, no hay problema —Zoro parece tener prisa—. ¿Qué planta es?

—La segunda, habitación 215.

—Gracias —dice la chica sonriente.

Los dos se dirigen al ascensor y esperan a su llegada. Las puertas de éste se abren lentamente dejando al descubierto a un hombre joven y atractivo, de pelo negro, que parece ser médico ya que lleva una bata blanca.

—Oh… hola —dice aguantando la puerta antes de que el ascensor se vaya a la quinta planta.

—Muchas gracias —Nami se sonroja.

Zoro y ella entran en la cabina.

—¿Vienen de visita? —pregunta el de la bata aun sujetando la puerta.

—Sí —contesta Zoro de forma tajante.

—Espero que se recupere pronto —el doctor se vuelve y la puerta empieza a cerrarse.

—Adiós… —Nami se despide con la mano.

El doctor le sonríe y aun se sonroja más. Cuando las puertas se cierran del todo, Zoro pulsa el botón de la segunda planta y se vuelve hacia ella.

—¿Le conoces?

—¡Era el doctor Law!

—¿Quién?

—¡Madre mía, Zoro! ¡Trafalgar Law! ¡Es el número 1 en La Lista!

Zoro arruga la nariz; no está entendiendo nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hay un artículo en un revista que leo que se llama…

—Da igual, ni me la nombres. Me la puedo imaginar: ropa cara, tíos buenos y cotilleos varios, ¿no?

—Exacto. Pues verás, hay una lista que se publica una vez al mes con los jóvenes más guapos y más ricos de la ciudad y adivina quién era el número 1 de este mes… ¡Trafalgar Law!

Las puertas se abren y salen al pasillo.

—¿Ése? —Zoro frunce el ceño.

—¡Sí! —Nami parece emocionada.

—Pues vaya…

—¿Celoso? —se ríe la chica.

—No, sólo confuso.

Los dos se echan a reír.

—Así que te compras las mismas revistas que se compra la madre de Luffy, ¿eh?

—Zoro… Dadan es su madre adoptiva.

—Bueno, ¡lo que sea, da igual!

—¡¿Dadan lee La Lista?! —Nami da un saltito.

—Bueno, la cocina de casa de Luffy está forrada de tíos como el que nos acabamos de cruzar…

—Trafalgar Law, se llama Trafalgar Law.

—¡Ay, que me da igual! ¡¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo?!

Nami no puede evitar reírse.

—¿Qué habitación había dicho esa mujer? —pregunta Zoro mirando en todas direcciones.

—215 —suspira Nami—. ¿Qué harás cuando no nos tengas a ninguno de nosotros, eh?

—Eso no pasará y, sino, me compráis el GPS que me prometisteis el año pasado por Navidad.

—Es cierto… ¡Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Vivi! No vaya a ser que se nos vuelva a pasar y te regalemos calcetines como todos los años… ¡Además, tengo que contarle lo de Law, qué fuerte! —Nami saca el móvil y teclea rápidamente—. Aunque... ¡mejor se lo cuento cuando la vea!

—Prefiero un grifo de cerveza para la cocina de Sanji o… una caja de botellas de sake —Zoro sigue a lo suyo.

Nami levanta la vista de la pantalla y le dedica una mirada de desaprobación.

—Era una propuesta —se defiende Zoro.

Caminan hasta plantarse delante de la habitación 215. Zoro llama con los nudillos y Sabo les abre la puerta. Se saludan y les invita a entrar. Ace está sentado en la cama con la mano vendada. Nami corre a saludar a Chopper y Zoro se queda de brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta Nami acercándose a la cama.

—Nada, una herida en la mano —responde el pecoso extendiendo el brazo.

—Oh, ¿estás bien?

Ace asiente y Nami se retira.

—Tenemos que hablar —suelta Zoro.

El chico lo mira y arruga la frente.

—Abrigo de plumas —dice.

—¿Qué dices, Zoro? —pregunta Chopper sin comprender nada.

Zoro y Ace siguen manteniéndose la mirada.

—Salid un momento —les pide el pecoso.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta Sabo.

—Será un momento, dejadnos a solas —insiste.

Sabo lo mira sin comprender, pero obedece y lo mismo hace Chopper.

—Nami, tú también —le espeta Zoro.

—¡Pero si yo te he traído hasta aquí! —se queja.

—Por favor…

Nami resopla y cierra con un portazo. Zoro se acerca hasta la cama de Ace y se sienta en la silla que hay enfrente.

—Supongo que me conoces de vista, soy…

—Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, ¿no?

El peliverde asiente.

—Ibas a un curso anterior al mío, jugábamos juntos al fútbol, ¿te acuerdas? En el equipo del cole, _Las Fieras de Romance Down_.

Zoro entorna los ojos haciendo memoria y de repente reacciona:

—¡Joder, ya ni me acordaba! ¡Las Fieras!

—¡Las camisetas rojas, tío!

—Sí… ¡Tu abuelo era el entrenador!

—Cierto… y Dadan siempre nos traía gominolas después de los partidos…

—Hostia… ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

Se sonríen y recuerdan un par de anécdotas sobre los viejos tiempos, pero Zoro enseguida retoma la conversación:

—He venido aquí para que me des una explicación…

Ace mira el suelo y no dice nada.

—Oye, sé que has estado hablando con ese tipo. Ya no tienes nada que ocultar, así que... desembucha.

—Me pidió que lo siguiera hasta el reservado —contesta Ace suspirando.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego… Zoro, no creo que deba hablar de esto con…

—No pretendo expandirlo, sólo saciar mi curiosidad.

Ace resopla, baja la cabeza y sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los del peliverde.

—Luego me ha dado un sobre.

—¿Lo has abierto?

—No.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

—No lo sé.

Zoro mira la silla que está junto a él.

—¿Está ahí? —pregunta señalando el montón de ropa que hay sobre ella.

Ace asiente y el peliverde revuelve la ropa hasta dar con un sobre mediano de color crema. Lo inspecciona sin abrirlo y se lo pasa a Ace. Éste lo coge y pasa los dedos por el cierre.

—¿No quieres saber lo que hay? —le pregunta Zoro echando la cabeza para atrás y mirando por la pequeña ventana de la habitación; fuera todo está oscuro.

Ace sigue jugando con el sobre.

—¿De qué lo conoces? —pregunta Zoro observando el sobre.

—No lo conozco…

—¿Y cómo explicas que…?

—No tengo ni idea, aunque… —se arrastra hasta el borde de la cama, abre el cajón de la mesilla que hay junto ella, saca un periódico y se lo tiende a Zoro.

Éste lo coge y lee en voz alta el primer titular:

—_Thiller Park vuelve a abrir sus puertas tras las vacaciones_. ¿Esto es lo que querías enseñarme? —pregunta arrugando la nariz.

—Ve a la sección de sucesos.

El peliverde obedece y lee otro titular:

—_El dueño del Baratie muere a manos del metre_.

Se queda boquiabierto y sigue leyendo —a pesar de que Ace tampoco se refiere a eso—:

—_Esta tarde se han confirmado los hechos que relataban un grupo de personas acerca de la muerte de Zeff, Pierna Roja, el chef reconocido por su extensa carta formada por los mejores platos elaborados con productos de alta calidad_ —hace una pausa, mira a Ace y dice—: Qué pesados se ponen con el restaurante de Sanji. Se come bien, pero tampoco es para echar cohetes. Aunque claro, él siempre dice que infravaloro la alta cocina porque siempre he estado comiendo mierda en una villa donde viven cuatro cabras y un pastor…

Ace niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

«Normal que Luffy y él sean amigos».

—_Un terrible "amor entre fogones" llevó a Zeff a asesinar al metre. El joven mantenía una relación con la mujer de éste y… _Estoy viviendo con un asesino… —dice levantando la mirada del periódico—. ¿Crees que debería mudarme?

—Lee la noticia que está debajo —Ace ignora su comentario.

—Ah, sí, perdona… —Zoro la encuentra y vuelve a leer en voz alta—: _Las mafias de los distritos mueven ficha. Madres, intenten mantener a sus hijos en casa estudiando para que no sean atrapados por la "redada". Este fenómeno se inició el mes pasado con el asesinato de uno de los soldados de la reconocida banda de Capone Bege, el burócrata instalado en la zona norte que ya se ha hecho con más de veinticuatro locales de juego. A partir de ese momento, se han estado buscado jóvenes para sustituir a los soldados veteranos que ya no pueden servir a sus jefes con la misma rapidez y eficacia que antes. La policía anda tras varios subordinados que, bajo las órdenes de sus jefes, espían jóvenes estudiantes o trabajadores para que se unan a ellos a base de chantajes y amenazas_.

Zoro considera que ha leído suficiente; dobla el periódico y se lo devuelve a Ace. Mira el sobre y se pregunta si aquello será uno de esos chantajes o amenazas.

—Adelante, ábrelo —le dice.

Ace traga saliva y despega la solapa que mantiene sellado el contenido del sobre. Saca una hoja y desliza sus ojos de forma vertiginosa por las líneas impresas. Zoro se incorpora y lo mira expectante. Cuando termina, guarda de nuevo el sobre, se aclara la garganta y sentencia:

—Me han "seleccionado".

Zoro resopla y dice:

—Te has metido en un buen marrón. Seguramente te han estado observando… como al tío de la noticia.

—Esto quedará entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, claro… Sólo faltaría que el idiota de Luffy se enterase y la liara parda.

—Sí… es algo… inquieto.

Los dos sonríen y Zoro se levanta.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—De acuerdo.

—No tengo móvil, pero tu hermano tiene el de Vivi… y seguramente el de Nami… ¿el de Robin también? Bueno, seguro que podremos contactar de alguna forma.

—No pretendía meterte en esto… —dice Ace echándose.

—No me has metido en nada, pero, si te ayudo, será porque quiero.

—¿Qué hago?

—De momento éste es el lugar más seguro de toda la ciudad, así que nada…

Ace suspira.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué encargo te ha dado el tipo ese?

—Dice que alguien intentará contactar conmigo el jefe de otra banda.

—¿Para qué?

—No ponía nada más. Bueno, sí…

Zoro arquea las cejas.

—Debo aceptar el trabajo que me encargue.

—¿El otro jefe?

Ace asiente y Zoro se rasca la barbilla.

—Ace, ¿tú ya formas parte de una organización, no?

—¿Cómo? —Ace se pone a la defensiva.

—Bueno… ¿Quién es ese Shirohige del que todo el mundo habla?

—El presidente del equipo en el que juego ahora.

—¿Tiene una mafia?

—¡Claro que no!

—Vale, vale… Lo decía por ir descartando posibles jefes…

—Pues te equivocas.

—Perdona, ha sido una confusión.

—No pasa nada.

—Si se te ocurre alguien, llama a casa.

—¿Luffy tiene vuestro teléfono?

—Seguro; debe estar por la agenda de Dadan. Una vez llamó para preguntar si estaba en casa... Me jodió la siesta.

Ace sonríe.

—Perfecto.

—Bueno, me esfumo.

Zoro se acerca a la puerta.

—Gracias, Zoro —dice cuando el peliverde ya tiene apoyada la mano sobre el picaporte.

—De nada —responde marchándose.

Cuando abre la puerta un chico, una chica y un renito se le caen encima. Zoro se levanta y frunce el ceño; seguro que estaban apoyados en la puerta tratando de escuchar.

—¿Qué hacíais? —les pregunta.

—Esto… ¡Nada! —responden a coro.

—Ya… —dice no muy convencido—. Nami, volvamos a la fiesta.

—Claro… ¡Adiós, Ace! ¡Hasta luego, Sabo!

Chopper también se despide de los chicos y sigue a la pareja hasta el ascensor.

—Me vuelvo con vosotros.

—No hay problema —dice Zoro pulsando el botón de llamada.

—¿De qué hablabais allí dentro? —pregunta Nami.

—A ti no te importa.

—¡No seas borde, Zoro! —se queja.

El ascensor llega y los tres entran. Chopper pide a Zoro que lo aúpe para pulsar el botón. El peliverde accede y, cuando ve que el renito se pone contento, sonríe de forma paternal.

—No sabía que tú y Ace fuerais amigos —comenta Chopper sin ningún tipo de maldad.

—Iba a nuestro Instituto —se adelanta Nami.

—Y jugaba en mi equipo —añade Zoro.

—Ya, pero, aun así, no sabía que tuvierais esa confianza.

—¿Qué confianza?

—No sé, Zoro… A ver: se pone enfermo y corres al hospital; luego, nos echas de la habitación y os ponéis a hablar sobre algo que parece confidencial —Chopper esboza una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, era confidencial —zanja Zoro.

—De ti ya me costaba creerlo, ¡pero aún más del hermano de Ace! —se sorprende Nami.

—No te entiendo —dice el peliverde.

—Yo respeto las parejas homosexuales. Es decir, no tengo ningún problema en que tú y Ace hayáis decidido…

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Zoro aprieta los dientes.

—He dicho que no tengo ningún problema con…

—¡Nami, no soy gay!

—Ah… perdón —dice asustada; Zoro tiene el rostro desencajado.

Chopper se echa a reír y el ascensor llega al vestíbulo. Salen y se suben a la _Vespa_. Zoro vuelve a coger el manillar y Nami decide no rechistar esta vez ya que parece enfadado. Chopper se sienta en la falda de su vestido y se introducen en las callejuelas del barrio viejo.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡Chan, chan, chaaan! ¡¿Qué pasará?! Bueno, este capítulo ha sido un poco más flojillo porque era como de transición, aun así, espero que os haya gustado. Aix... pobre Ace... Espero que no incendiéis mi casa después de lo ocurrido con el pecoso.

Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y hasta comida —si queréis mandarme un trozo de chocolate, yo estaré la mar de contenta, jeje—. Estoy reescribiendo los capítulos a causa de que a muchos les falta narración, pero, como la historia es la misma, no es necesario releerlos ni nada —no hay ningún detalle nuevo ni tampoco un dato crucial para la historia—.

¡Agradezco a todos los comentarios, sois unos soles! ¡Un besote a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Respuesta a los reviews:

_Calcifera_: ¡Pero qué solete eres! Tus comentarios son geniales. Además de pillar todos los guiños —jeje—, eres una cucada. Siento haber tocado a tu Ace —aunque vas a tener que compartirlo conmigo—, espero que no sufras. Ahora ya sabes qué hay en el sobre, pero... ¿quién será el otro jefe? Jeje... soy perversa... Espero que no haya tanta sangre como en El Padrino —no vaya a ser que los lectores empiecen a tirarme cosas—. Bueno, ¡un besoooteee~ de miel y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios to' locos!

_Nami Haki_: Aix... Numi... ¿por qué eres tan cookie? Me alegro si te tengo enganchada —¿en serio?—, jeje... Mmm... prepárate para un Doflamingo malote y marujo —ese hombre siempre quiere estar en todo... Aix... ¿qué le vamos a hacer?—. ¡Sí, Dadan y su sartén dominarán el Mundo a base de sus ataques compulsivos de amor y aceite pochao —(?)—! Jeje... Sanji y Zoro van a tener muchos momentazos, ¡agarra tus bragas, que no se escapen! ¿Verdad que siempre hay esos horribles cojines? Yo siempre lo he pensado... Los de Dadan —para que te hagas una idea— son de florecillas y esos dibujillos así... pues, como dije, horteras, jeje... ¡Un besoteee~ y ahí te he dejado tu momento ZoNa!

_Tako Trooper_: ¡Takoncio! Gracias por comentar, sé que andas muy liado y que debe de ser difícil, pero, aun así, veo que te acuerdas de mí y de mis historias de gángsters —¡viva!—. Pues supongo que va a dar mal rollito, sí... A pesar de ser un cabrón, Doflamingo es un villano fantástico, ¿no crees? ¡Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Espero que no te "mueras de intriga" y sigas con vida para el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un abrazoteee~!


	7. Póquer

_"¡Adoro los rumores! Los hechos pueden ser engañosos; los rumores, ciertos o falsos, son muy reveladores." — Coronel (Hand) Landa en Malditos Bastardos._

**VII**

"Póquer"

Un _Ferrari California_ amarillo frena suavemente delante del _Hampshire_. La puerta se abre y un joven, vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones también amarillos, baja y camina sobre la acera con ritmo y estilo mientras se quita la bata blanca que cubre su vestimenta. Se vuelve hacia el coche y la lanza hecha un gurruño. El copiloto, un ser blanco y peludo, la coge al vuelo y la mete en la guantera. El joven le sonríe y le dice:

—Bepo, apárcamelo.

El oso asiente y se pasa al asiento del conductor. Mira por última vez a su jefe y desaparece tras una callejuela. El joven se dobla los puños de la camisa y entra en local causando una gran sensación y un importante número de desmayos. La sección femenina del local parece realmente afectada.

—¡Es Trafalgar Law!

—¡El número 1, en persona!

—¡No puedo creerlo, Trafalgar Law!

—¡Creo que voy a llorar!

—¡Dios mío, está más bueno que en la foto!

—¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!

—¡Law!

—¡Soy toda suya, doctor!

Trafalgar avanza entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la barra donde pide un _Martini_, antes de relajarse en uno de los taburetes. Se balancea y espera pacientemente, pero el barman no parece dar señales de vida. Frunce el ceño y le echa una mirada furtiva al hombre que se acerca por su derecha. Se trata de un tipo delgado y de tez pálida, con una melena larga, negra y rizada hasta los hombros; va vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero de copa. Cuando se encuentra a una distancia de unos diez pasos del doctor, éste se fija en la forma sinuosa de su perilla y en el excesivo arco de sus cejas y sonríe; le ha reconocido.

—Buenas noches, señor Robert —lo saluda Trafalgar sin volverse.

El hombre avanza hasta él y se queda muy quieto sin decir nada. De repente, una paloma blanca, con una corbata atada al cuello, vuela hasta ellos y se posa sobre la barra; justo delante de Trafalgar. Se acerca a él y suelta:

—¡Buenas noches, doctor!

Éste sonríe y mira a su acompañante. No le molestan sus formas excéntricas, pero estudia todos sus movimientos con el fin de no encontrarse ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

—¿La copa corre de tu cargo? —pregunta renunciando a su asiento.

La paloma vuelve junto a su amo, reposa sobre su hombro y vuelve a contestar tomando la palabra del hombre:

—No, yo nunca invito, a no ser que me inviten antes. Tu copa debe estar esperándote en el reservado.

—Bien… —sonríe Trafalgar acercándose a él.

El hombre del sombrero permanece con una expresión seria y, con un leve gesto, señala el reservado. Los dos se plantan frente a la puerta de hierro que lleva hasta el reservado. Entran y Trafalgar estudia el lugar: una pequeña salita en la que sólo hay una mesa rodeada de un asiento que se adapta a la forma redonda del espacio e iluminada por una lámpara roja de hilos que emite una luz íntima; _Fever _—de _Peggy Lee_— suena a través de la gramola que está junto a la puerta. Hay varias personas sentadas —todas trajeadas—. Reconoce a Donquixote Doflamingo, el cual anda metiéndose con los presentes. Se fija en el que se sienta junto a él: un tipo muy alto; con el pelo largo, oscuro y engominado; una cicatriz que le surca la cara de forma horizontal, y con las orejas perforadas y adornadas con unos aritos dorados. Se está fumando un puro mientras arquea las cejas a medida que Doflamingo suelta estupideces.

—¡Te esperábamos! —Doflamingo se levanta y se sube sobre el asiento—. ¡Media hora tarde, Law!

—Lo siento —se disculpa Trafalgar mientras se sienta lo más cerca de la puerta posible; sabe que aquello puede acabar mal.

—¡Haré las presentaciones! —dice el escandaloso volviéndose a sentar—. A ver… Crocodile…

Trafalgar se vuelve hacia el hombre en el que se había fijado antes. No sabe por qué, pero su rostro le resulta familiar.

—Por aquí —señala al hombre que se sienta a su izquierda— tenemos a Daz Bones…

Un hombre de piel oscura, complexión fuerte, con la cabeza rapada y una mirada penetrante responde a ese nombre y añade:

—Mr. 1 si preguntas en la Baroque.

«Así que la Baroque Works también va a comisión» —sonríe Trafalgar hacia sus adentros—. «Ya sé de qué me suena el de la cicatriz.»

No le sorprende que organizaciones criminales reconocidas como la Baroque se involucre en los asuntos del Barrio Viejo, pero sí que un subordinado —a pesar de su alto rango— esté presente en la reunión.

—El tío con la cara mustia es Rob Lucci —sonríe—, aunque creo que ya os conocéis, ¿no?

Trafalgar y Rob se miran y asienten.

—Bellamy… —señala a su subordinado y estalla en una gran carcajada—, ¡también os conocéis! ¿Quién más? Oh, sí… Enel.

El doctor se fija en un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto relajado. Es muy pálido y tiene la cabeza cubierta con una especie de pañuelo blanco a modo de gorro. El lóbulo de sus orejas es extremadamente largo —se habrá dado de sí con el uso de algún pendiente—; su nariz, larga y, sus ojos, claros —apenas se ven por la caída de su párpado—. Es el único que no lleva traje, en su lugar, luce una camisa ibicenca y unos pantalones beige.

—Y Capone Bege… Espera, ¿dónde se ha metido ese tipo?

—No ha venido, Doflamingo —dice Crocodile.

—¿Y eso?

—No lo sé —se encoje de hombros—; tampoco ha venido el idiota de Moriah.

—Bueno, ése como si se muere de camino —Doflamingo esboza una sonrisa—. ¡Empecemos!

Saca un tapete verde y lo extiende sobre la mesa. El resto expone varias fichas redondas y de distintos colores alrededor de la mesa; listas para ser repartidas.

«Póquer» —se dice Trafalgar observando con atención como las veloces manos del rubio barajan un juego de cartas.

—Ah, por cierto, Law —comenta tras sus gafas moradas—, ¿lo tuyo era un _Martini_?

Trafalgar asiente y Doflamingo le acerca una copa de cóctel adornada con una aceituna con un mondadientes atravesado. El doctor da un sorbo y arruga las cejas; no tiene nada que ver con los que suele prepararle Bepo en sus fiestas de recepción.

—¿Algo no está de tu gusto? —pregunta Doflamingo riéndose y repartiendo las cartas.

—Te gusta la ginebra, ¿eh? —es lo único que dice Trafalgar.

—Mucho —tras eso, termina de repartir—. Señores, hoy se incorpora Trafalgar Law a las partidas.

Todos lo miran como si lo estuvieran escaneando y, mientras tanto, Doflamingo sigue hablando:

—Os he traído una verdadera joya. ¡Licenciado en menos de dos años! ¡¿Cuántos años necesitasteis vosotros, eh, cabrones?! —hace una pausa para carcajearse—. ¡Mirad, mirad, qué manos! —le señala con una ficha de 1.000 _berries_—. ¡Las de un auténtico cirujano! ¡Sí, las de el "Cirujano de la Muerte"!

Trafalgar desliza un dedo por el borde de la copa y evita el contacto visual con los allí presentes, pero no se siente abrumado. Mantiene una ligera sonrisa y levanta la mirada; está listo para empezar la partida. Mira a sus oponentes; parecen confiados. Doflamingo se ha encendido un cigarro y le da un par de caladas mientras mira sus cartas sonriente —realmente la sonrisa es su mejor cara de póquer puesto a que es su expresión habitual—. El resto se presentan algo más serios, exceptuando a Enel que mantiene una postura relajada —la misma que tenía cuando Trafalgar ha entrado en el reservado—. El silencio no tarda en romperse:

—¿De dónde eres, Trafalgar? —pregunta Crocodile deshaciéndose de la ceniza sobrante.

—Del norte.

Esta vez ha preferido no adelantarse, aunque sabía de sobras cuál era la intención de la pregunta antes de que la terminara.

—Buenas tierras… —comenta Enel—. Si yo atracara en una de las islas de por allí, me haría con…

—Siempre pensando en expandirte por allí fuera… —le retrae Doflamingo de forma tajante.

—Aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer… —mira sus cartas.

—¿Hablas de la jugada? —pregunta Crocodile sonriendo.

Enel se echa a reír, asiente y añade:

—Bueno… y sobre mi negocio.

—El año pasado compraste varias tiendas del centro comercial y unas cuantas acciones; no me digas que las cosas te van mal —dice Doflamingo subiendo la apuesta.

El resto lanza sus fichas al centro. Trafalgar observa a los jugadores y, a pesar de mostrarse indiferente, escucha con atención. Ya entiende cómo funciona la mesa: Doflamingo lleva las riendas y Crocodile y Enel parecen tener influencia sobre el resto; Bones es bastante reservado, pero es muy buen jugador, casi mejor que el de las plumas. Por otro lado, cuesta creer que Bellamy se mantenga callado —seguramente bajo las órdenes de su jefe—, pero no parece que lo traten como a un subordinado cualquiera. No sabe qué clase de papel interpretan Moriah y Bege, pero supone que el primero es la mofa de la mayoría de ellos y que el último juega en la misma liga que Crocodile y Enel.

Se mantiene sereno y evita todo tipo de lenguaje gestual. Aún no sabe el motivo de su invitación, pero está convencido de que su jefe trama algo. Sus miradas se cruzan y todo parece encajar: va a encargarle algo más gordo que sus trabajillos habituales.

—Paso —masculla Bones.

—¡Está mano es mía, hijos de perra! —Doflamingo apaga el cigarro.

La paloma de Rob interviene:

—A parte de invitarnos a una copa y a una larga partida, ¿vas a decirnos que te traes entre manos, Donquixote?

—¡Maldito, Lucci! ¡¿Puedes hablar por ti mismo?! —el alcohol empieza a hacer efecto sobre Doflamingo.

Rob sonríe y la paloma ignora su comentario:

—Sé que no estamos aquí para pasar el rato. Venga, desembucha.

Doflamingo resopla y se rellena la copa. Da un largo sorbo y la estampa contra la pared —ya vacía—. Se lleva a la mano a la boca y se lame la sangre que sale de los numerosos tajos. Se seca la mano en la chaqueta de Bellamy y éste lo mira de reojo, pero no se queja. Doflamingo empieza a balancearse y a reírse.

«La cosa se está poniendo fea» —piensa Trafalgar.

—¡Por Dios…!

—¿Alguien me llama? —Enel se vuelve hacia Crocodile.

—¡..qué poco aguante tiene el jodido! —suelta mosqueado éste.

—Eh, estoy más que sobrio —contesta Doflamingo con cierta indignación.

—Venga, Donquixote, no te hagas de rogar —Bones por fin abre la boca.

Doflamingo se vuelve hacia él y sonríe aún más.

—Le he quitado una presa a Arlong —sentencia.

La mayoría abandona el juego y la bebida para acabar de asimilar la información. Es cierto que las redadas es un tema bastante frecuente entre los hombres relacionados con el crimen organizado, pero robar una presa representa una falta muy grave para un mafioso.

—¿De quién se trata? —pregunta Enel con un tono de voz pausado y suave.

—De un joven de la Zona Baja —Bellamy se une a la conversación.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Crocodile le da una larga calada a su puro y mira expectante a Doflamingo.

—Portgas D. Ace —dice éste.

Trafalgar se incorpora al oír ese nombre. El resto se vuelve hacia él esperando a que intervenga, pero no dice nada. Sabe de qué chico hablan; una vez se rompió una pierna al caerse de la moto y, dio la casualidad, de que Trafalgar estaba de guardia —suele librar la mayoría de las noches— y tuvo que atenderle. Se pregunta por qué les interesa ese chico; parece bastante corriente y no tiene influencia alguna.

—¿Tiene antecedentes? —pregunta Bones; es el más práctico.

—Está limpio —responde Doflamingo.

—¿Y por qué tanto interés? —Crocodile frunce el ceño.

—Aun no lo sé —responde riéndose.

—¿Estás diciéndonos que lo has seleccionado sin saber de quién se trata? —Bones arquea las cejas.

—No del todo —explica Bellamy—, hace un momento ha estado aquí.

—¿Le habéis invitado? —pregunta Enel.

Trafalgar trata de grabar toda la conversación en su cabeza. Cuando ha entrado no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí, a pesar de saber que recibiría un encargo. Normalmente Doflamingo lo cita en su "oficina" y allí le explica sus planes con pelos y señales. Las partidas son algo mucho más serio y parece que ahora ya sabe por dónde va la cosa.

—Le hemos dado el primer encargo —dice Doflamingo.

—¿Y qué era? —Crocodile apaga el puro.

Trafalgar repasa todos los rostros hasta pararse en el de Doflamingo; éste se limita a sonreír.

—Oh, ¡venga ya! —insiste.

—Crocodile… no te sulfures —Doflamingo le tiende su cigarro.

El hombre lo acepta y se conforma, a pesar de que prefiera otro de sus puros. Doflamingo suspira y sigue hablando:

—Le he dicho que otra persona se pondrá en contacto con él y que deberá aceptar el trabajo que le ofrezca.

—¿Arlong? —Bones arquea las cejas.

—Ahí está la gracia del "juego".

—¿Qué juego? —Enel echa un par de fichas al centro de la mesa.

—El chico recibirá dos encargos —explica Doflamingo.

Todos parecen sorprendidos excepto Bellamy —seguramente ya conoce el plan—, Bones y Lucci —estos dos lo miran de reojo y mantienen la compostura—. El doctor tiene un mal presentimiento.

—A ver si me entero… —Enel se perfila el contorno de los labios con el índice.

—No, no te enteras —le espeta Crocodile—. ¡Acabas de perder la ronda!

Enel lo ignora y retoma la palabra:

—Vas a dejar que Arlong le dé un encargo y tú le vas a dar otro… ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Si dejamos que se infiltre en la _Mafia Gyojin_, podremos acabar con ella de una vez por todas —Doflamingo saca la lengua.

—A ver si me entero… —repite Enel.

Crocodile resopla y Trafalgar sonríe disimuladamente; Enel parece estar en otro mundo.

—¿Cuándo hemos sido enemigos de la _Gyojin_?

—Nunca hemos tenido un conflicto directo —Bones mira sus cartas—, pero resultan una molestia para moverse por el Barrio Viejo.

—Pero si nos movemos en círculos distintos —replica.

—Da igual, Enel —corta Doflamingo—. No hay que entenderlo, sólo colaborar. Os he reunido para que me prestéis vuestros servicios.

Se hace una pequeña pausa en la que los jugadores cambian de ronda y vuelven a apostar.

—¿Cómo sabías que Arlong iba tras ese chico? —pregunta Trafalgar.

Se vuelven hacia él.

—Pensaba que se te había comido la lengua el gato —comenta Doflamingo—. Eres listo, Law… Oí una conversación en la que Arlong le decía a un subordinado que habían estado observándolo. Sólo me hizo falta mover un par de hilos para dar con su nombre y, más tarde, con él.

—¿Y se fía de ti? —pregunta Crocodile.

—No, pero si se va a fiar de un estupendísimo doctor… —dice mirando a Trafalgar.

El joven frunce el ceño; ahora ya sabe el porqué de su invitación.

* * *

Zoro frena de golpe y la chica y el renito se quejan de su brusquedad. El peliverde blasfema entre dientes. Nami baja de la moto y Chopper da un salito para llegar a la acera. El trío entra de nuevo en el local y se separan: Zoro va de cabeza a la cata de cervezas perseguido por Chopper, que se preocupa por su salud, y Nami busca a Vivi entre la gente. Cuando la ve, corre hacia ella. La peliazul está en la barra hablando con Robin.

—¡Chicas! —grita Nami acercándose a ellas.

Se vuelven y Vivi la mira sorprendida.

—¡Qué rápido habéis vuelto! —exclama.

—Voy a darle el pésame a Luffy —Robin hace ademán de levantarse.

—¡Robin! —gritan las chicas.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar que…?! —Vivi no puede terminar la frase; no se siente cómoda hablando sobre la muerte.

—Ah… he supuesto que, si han vuelto tan pronto, el hermano de Luffy ha muerto.

—Chicas, chicas… —Nami consigue que vuelvan a prestarle atención—. Ace está bien, sólo tiene una herida en la mano.

—¿Ha intentado suicidarse? —pregunta Robin sin tapujos.

—¡Robin!

—Qué sensibles… —musita ésta con una sonrisa.

—Sabo está con él en el hospital y todo parece estar bien —explica Nami—. ¿Cómo andáis vosotras?

—Pues… ¡no te lo vas a creer! —la peliazul parece realmente emocionada—. No quería decírtelo antes de que nos dijeras como está Ace.

—¡Yo también tengo que contarte algo! —Nami da un saltito de alegría—. ¡Qué fuerte, no te lo vas a creer!

—Tú primero —dice Vivi.

—No, tú.

—Venga, Nami, cuenta.

—No, no… Seguro que lo tuyo es más interesante.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no hay nada más interesante que ver a Trafalgar Law —suelta Robin como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Robin, quería contarlo yo! —Vivi pone morritos.

—¡Yo también lo he visto! —exclama Nami.

—Pero si estabas en el hospital —Vivi frunce el ceño.

—¡Zoro y yo hemos coincidido con él en el ascensor!

—Pobre peliverde… —sonríe Robin.

—¡No sabía quién era!

—¿No? —dramatiza Vivi.

Nami niega con la cabeza y Robin se echa a reír.

—Supongo que, al salir del hospital, ha venido directamente aquí. Aunque… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está aquí?! ¡¿Dónde!? —pregunta la pelinaranja escudriñando el local.

—Estaría trabajando, pero ahora… está en el reservado —Robin señala una puerta al fondo del local.

—Normal… —suspira Vivi—. Que yo sepa, le sale el dinero por las orejas y ese sitio es sólo para la élite.

—Es un buen partido —apunta Robin.

—¿Verdad? —Nami se muerde el labio.

—Veinticuatro añitos tiene la criatura —Robin pone cara de circunstancias—. Licenciado en medicina con matrícula de honor y… especializado en —ríe suavemente— cardiología.

—Es muy mono —Nami se sienta junto a ellas.

—Está en La Lista —comenta la del pelo negro—, así que pareja… no tiene.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —pregunta Vivi.

—En principio, La Lista es el ranking de los hombres solteros más ricos y guapos de la ciudad.

—Pues en la entrega de esta semana estaba el alcalde Iceburg… ¿No está casado? —pregunta Vivi.

Nami se encoje de hombros y Robin vuelve a sonreír.

—¿En qué número estaba? —Nami frunce el ceño.

—Mmm… el ocho.

—¡¿El ocho?! —se escandaliza la pelinaranja—. La Lista está degenerando…

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Robin—. El alcalde se mantiene en forma.

—¡Robin!

La morena vuelve a reír y la peliazul niega con la cabeza. Mientras se distraen comentando los otros puestos de La Lista, Nami se acerca a la puerta del reservado y apoya la oreja para ver si es capaz de oír algo tras ella. Las chicas se fijan en lo que hace y la llaman para que vuelva.

—¡Nami —grita Vivi—, no puedes hacer eso!

La pelinaranja se vuelve, les saca la lengua y les dice con burla:

—Eso lo decís porque, cuando Law salga de aquí, voy a ser la primera chica que vea.

—Para nada —dice Robin con un tono pausado.

—¡Nami, venga! ¡Ese sitio está lleno de hombretones hablando de negocios! —Vivi está a punto de saltar del taburete para ir en su busca—. ¡No los molestes!

—No estoy haciendo nada, sólo…

De repente, la puerta se abre y Nami se precipita sobre un atractivo doctor. Trafalgar se frota la nuca —se ha golpeado la cabeza con el borde de la mesa— y Nami ha quedado echa un ovillo sobre su pecho y sus piernas. Los dos se incorporan lentamente y a Nami se le encienden las mejillas. Se disculpa repetidas veces tartamudeando y Trafalgar le muestra la palma de su mano para que deje de hacerlo —le pone nervioso que le repitan las cosas más de dos veces—.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —dice la pelinaranja peinándose el flequillo con la mano.

—No pasa nada.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —insiste la chica algo nerviosa.

—He dicho que no pasa nada —Trafalgar mantiene una expresión seria.

Nami ni siquiera se da cuenta de su impertinencia y lo mira como si se tratara de un dios. Trafalgar se acerca hasta la barra y pide otro _Martini_. Nami vuelve con Vivi y Robin, pero se mantiene cerca del doctor. Se vuelve hacia las chicas y les sonríe manteniendo su sonrojo.

—Perdona —dice Nami acercándose aún más a Trafalgar—, te he visto en el hospital… Bueno, en el ascensor del hospital, ¿me recuerdas?

—No —ni siquiera la mira.

—Iba con mi amigo Zoro, un chico de pelo verde, la verdad es que es bastante llamativo…

—No, lo siento, señorita —se aleja de la barra y, a grandes zancadas, abandona el local.

Nami lo mira algo confusa. En ese momento, llega el barman con el _Martini_ y se sorprende al ver que su cliente ya no está. La pelinaranja le arrebata la copa y se la bebe de un trago.

—Vaya… Parece que no es tan encantador como dicen en las revistas —comenta Robin.

—¡Qué tipo más borde! —Vivi parece indignada.

Nami suspira y sonríe.

—A mí me parece…

No puede acabar de decirlo porque, en ese momento, Luffy se precipita sobre la barra.

—¡Carne! —grita—. ¡Ya no hay carne! ¡En el bufet! ¡Falta carne! ¡Carne! ¡Carne! ¡Carne!

El barman parece perdido. Mira a la chica y se esconde tras una bandeja mientras Luffy sigue saltando y gritando que quiere más carne. Nami se levanta y le propina una bofetada.

—¡Vigila por donde vas, idiota!

Luffy se frota la mejilla mientras se ríe como un loco. No tarda ni dos segundos en insistir con la carne.

—No puedo hacer nada si se ha terminado —explica el barman.

El chico se pone de morros y se sienta en el taburete. Pronto descubre que da vueltas y parece estar más contento.

—Oh, Nami —dice repentinamente.

Las tres chicas se vuelven hacia él.

—¿Dónde están Ace y Sabo?

Vivi y Nami cruzan una mirada esperando a que Robin tome la palabra; ella siempre tiene salidas para todo.

—Estaban con unas chicas —dice ésta.

—Fuera —añade Nami.

—Sí, sí… —corrobora Vivi.

—¿Con unas chicas? —Luffy arruga la nariz.

Robin asiente y Nami y Vivi suspiran; nunca se les hubiera ocurrido decir nada coherente.

—Tus hermanos, a diferencia de ti, tienen necesidades —dice Robin.

—¿Necesidades?

La chica asiente.

—¿Cómo cuando jugamos a _Los Sims_? —pregunta Luffy torciendo la cabeza.

—No hablo de necesidades básicas —Robin sonríe de forma maternal—. Son otro tipo de necesidades, consisten en…

—¡Robin!

—¿Qué?

—¡No le descubras eso! —gritan a coro Nami y Vivi.

—Pero no iba a decir nada…

—¡Robin!

—¿Qué pasa, nunca habéis jugado a _Los Sims_? —pregunta el chico ladeando la cabeza.

Nami y Vivi suspiran y Robin ríe. Luffy suele perderse en ese tipo de conversaciones, pero la curiosidad le puede y le lleva a insistir.

—¿No me lo queréis decir por eso?

—Luffy, _Los Sims_ te los descubrí yo —suelta Nami.

El chico sonríe y, rascándose la nuca, dice:

—Oh, cierto…

—Nos estamos yendo por las ramas —zanja Robin sin alzar la voz—. Lo que quería decir es que tus hermanos sienten atracción por el sexo…

—¡Robin!

—…opuesto —termina la frase y frunce el ceño confundida; no sabe qué hay de malo en esa frase—. ¿Qué? —pregunta.

Las chicas se llevan la palma de la mano extendida a la cara y Robin prosigue:

—Ahora deben estar compartiendo un buen…

—¡Robin!

—…rato con ellas. Quizás…

—¡No, Robin!

—…hablando.

Nami y Vivi siguen atentas por si se le ocurre decir alguna otra cosa, pero la chica del flequillo oscuro se limita a esbozar una leve sonrisa y a pedir una copa. Luego, saca un libro de su bolso y se sumerge en una agradable lectura. Las chicas suspiran aliviadas cuando parece que ha terminado su explicación.

—¿Mis hermanos? ¿Hablando con chicas? —Luffy se echa a reír.

Nami frunce el ceño y pregunta:

—¿Qué te extraña?

—No me extraña, es lo que hacen siempre. Ya creía que había pasado algo grave. ¿Vaya, tontería, no?

La pelinaranja se muerde el labio. Vivi busca a Robin con la mirada, pero sigue distraída.

—¿Por… qué iba a pasar algo… malo? —Vivi deja escapar una risita nerviosa.

Luffy suspira e infla los carrillos.

—Pues yo quería carne… —dice desanimado.

El barman llega con la copa de Robin. Se la sirve y le sonríe. Entablan una pequeña conversación que es interrumpida por Luffy. El barman parece molesto, ya que cree que tiene posibilidades con Robin, pero prefiere no enfadar al chico, le parece peligroso.

—¡Vaya una fiesta sin carne!—le espeta Luffy.

—Pero si te la has comido toda… —el barman lo mira de reojo.

—Oh… eso también es cierto.

Después de esto, estalla en una larga carcajada. Nami y Vivi siguen pensando en cómo le van a explicar al revoltoso Luffy que su hermano mayor, Ace, está en el hospital; aunque la peliazul, como todos los demás, cree que es por causas menores.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué _Calcifera_ y _Nami Haki_ son dos pedazos de cookie?! ¡Oh, cookies, cookies everywhere! Gracias por tragaros mis paranoias —porque, al fin y al cabo— lo son. ¡Quiero agradeceros vuestros comentarios galácticos y alentadores! Seguramente ya lo habría dejado —siempre lo abandono todo— de no ser por vosotras, ¡un besotón! ¡Un abrazo y otro besote al resto de lectores mudos —si tengo— y os animo a que comentéis —si queréis— porque soy muy maja —o eso dicen— y no os voy a comer ni nada si me dais vuestra opinión!

Estaréis flipando un poco porque he recuperado mogollón de personajes —bueno... ¿de villanos?— y los he puesto ahí... en una mesa a jugar al póquer y a hablar como si fueran amigachos —I don't know why~—. Me ha dado un venazo mafioso, jeje... A ver, a ver... ahora necesito críticas —positivas o negativas—, felicitaciones o algo para saber si esto tira o no —haced una campaña y, mientras salváis a las ballenas (qué cookies ellas), le dais apoyo moral a Indie porque quiere mejorar—. Bueno, por la gracia de Dios —Chuck Norris, Enel, Angus Young, Kurt... watevah— voy a seguir escribiendo y dando por culo muuucho tiempo. ¿Cómo acabará? Pues no tengo ni idea, a ver qué pasa en capítulo siguiente y qué ideas tengo para más tarde —digamos que improviso bastante—. ¡OTRO BESOTE —ya no sé cuantos he mandado hoy**—** y gracias a todos —absolutamente todos, hasta el infinito y más allá (esa frase tiene derechos de autor, así que voy a tener que hablar con Buzz)— por leer este fic porque representa parte de mis pequeñas locuras. ¡ARIGATOOO~, gamberros!

Respuesta a los reviews:

_Calcifera_: ¡Heyaaa~, ya quería saber de ti, andabas perdidilla por algunos montes remotos —(?)—! ¡Jajaja, en mis fantasías, Ace juega al béisbol —pero he preferido introducirlo en _Las Fieras de Romance Down _como un buen delantero—! A Killer le pega más el hockey, ¿no? Bueno... ya tiene suficiente con el taller y con su jefe —ahora medio-lesionado—. Intentaré portarme bien y no hacerle un gran putadoncio al pecoso, ¿de acuerdo? ¡PERO LUEGO NO ME PEGUES SI PASA ALGO, ¿EH?! No, tranquila, como en _El Padrino_ no... poca sangre... ¡MEJOR COMO EN RESERVOIR DOGS! Vale. No. Era broma. ¡Tranquila, por eso no te preocupes! Cuidaré de Ace —aunque él diga que sepa cuidarse solo— y, si hace falta, convocaré a Dadan y a su sartén para que no le pase nada. Pobre Chopper... se ha hecho un pitote con tanto misterio y Nami siempre tiene que decir la suya. Por el tochazo no te preocupes, ¡no hay prisa! Aix... a veces se me van los dedos escribiendo y me paso —fijo que te cagaste en el momento que lo recibiste—. Bueno, ¡un besote y gracias por comentar, hermozaaa~! No sabes la ilusión que me hacen tus comentarios... jeje... PD: Diles a tus seños de bach que no te expriman el cerebro.

_Nami Haki_: ¡Numi y su comentario, aix...! Sabía que sería puntual y que me haría reírse como una posesa en la silla. No tienes que agradecerme la respuesta, baka, ME ENCANTA RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS y, sobre el momento ZoNa, bueno... ahora te cuento. Yo NUNCA planeo nada, simplemente voy escribiendo paridas —de ahí a que el fic sea tan... ¿raro?—. Aun así, quería que fuera Nami la que acompañara a Zoro al hospital porque las opciones eran pocas. Mira, con el ero-cook hubieran estado todo el rato riñendo, aunque Sanji quizás era el más apropiado por la situación; Vivi se hubiera puesto a llorar y no podrían haber mantenido una conversación —el peliverde es algo complejo—; ¿con Brook? Éste estaba demasiado ocupado tragando; con Luffy imposible porque se supone que quieren mantenerlo en secreto; con Franky... mmm... bueno, tendría que haber pensado mejor en esa opción y más de lo mismo con el resto. Robin quizás era la más indicada, pero mira, ha sido Nami y, a pesar de que sabía que te debía un momento ZoNa en algún momento, la pelinaranja no ha acompañado a Zoro al hospital por eso, ¡jeje! Oh... Law va a salir MUCHO MÁS, así que no te preocupes si se te acelera el pulso cuando lo veas pasearse por el hospital y la ciudad —a todas nos pasa—. ¡Adoro tus comentarios, aix... qué cookies —¿me repito mucho?—! ¡Un besoteee~ —¿otro? Bueno... dos más por ponerte fangirl— y espero que vaya bien el T.R.!


	8. Una visita inesperada

_"Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar." — Don Vito Corleone en el Padrino I_

**VII**

"Una visita inesperada"

El pie de Eustass marca el ritmo, acorde con el batería de ACϟDC, de _You Shook Me All Night Long_. Escondido debajo de un _Opel Corsa_ rojo, estirado sobre el tablón con ruedas que usa para deslizarse bajo los vehículos, comprueba el sistema de dirección y los bajos del coche.

Siempre recurre a un buen cassette o a una emisora fiable para concentrarse en su trabajo, a veces, hasta canta a pleno pulmón —cuando el taller está vacío y está seguro de que su vecina curiosa no puede oírle—. Cuando Killer pasa por delante de la radio o del reproductor, baja el volumen, pero, en cuanto se esfuma tras la inmensa puerta de garaje que está al fondo, Eustass vuelve a subirla. Así que, ese par, se pasa el día subiendo y bajando la música, provocando dolores de cabeza y cansancio a los inquilinos de la finca que hay sobre sus cabezas.

—_¡__'Cause the walls start shaking, __the earth was quaking, __my mind was aching __and... _—canta el pelirrojo.

—…_we were making it and you…! _—responde Killer cuando pasa por delante del coche con una llave inglesa—. ¡Aquí está lo que me pediste! —se agacha y mira a Eustass; parece realmente concentrado—. ¿Hola? —insiste cuando ve que no se ha percatado de su presencia.

Eustass se vuelve con cuidado para no hacerse daño y se sobresalta cuando ve el rostro cubierto de su amigo. Da un respingo y se clava el eje de transmisión en el puente de la nariz. Resopla molesto y se maldice por no haber comprobado antes si Killer seguía en el taller. Estira el brazo y su socio le entrega la llave.

—¿Te he asustado? —pregunta el rubio.

—Hombre —dice Eustass con la mandíbula apretada—, teniendo en cuenta que te he pedido la llave hace más de una hora… Pensé que te habías ido a casa.

—Lo siento, tío, me he quedado dormido en la oficina —señala una puerta de madera con una pequeña ventana.

Eustass resopla, parece que ese coche se le resiste. Killer se acerca al archivador metálico que está junto a la salida, abre uno de los cajones y se pone a hurgar entre las carpetas. El pelirrojo no vuelve a cantar, a pesar de que se muere por hacerlo; adora esa canción. Killer deja las carpetas y se acerca a la radio —un modelo anticuado— para bajar el volumen. Gira la ruedecita suavemente para que su jefe no se dé cuenta, pero éste no tarda ni dos segundos en rechistar.

—¡Killer, no me bajes la música!

Killer suspira y sube el volumen. Los domingos le resultan realmente aburridos por la falta de trabajo. En principio, el taller cierra, pero no le gusta dejar solo a Eustass, un chico de poca —o inexistente— vida social, que no tiene nada que hacer en un día como hoy. Es muy perfeccionista en la mecánica y cree que cambiar una rueda o arreglar el motor para salir del bache no es suficiente, que los coches siempre pueden dar más.

Mira al pelirrojo, metido en un gigantesco mono azul manchado de aceite, y sonríe. Tienen una relación bastante extraña. Se conocieron hace años y, cuando Eustass le propuso abrir un taller en la Zona Media, no lo dudó ni un segundo. A ambos se les da de fábula y, además, trabajar juntos es divertido. El negocio va bien y siempre acaban riéndose de algún cliente con pocas nociones de mecánica o del vecino del tercero, que suele bajar para pedir que traten de hacer menos ruido.

Aun así, Killer está preocupado por él. Eustass tiene ataques de ira y es propenso a la violencia; suele desfogarse con indigentes y borrachos cuando realmente lo necesita. Las mujeres vienen y van, pero nunca se quedan. Se ha planteado muchas veces irse a vivir por su cuenta, pero no sabe en qué condiciones se vería el pelirrojo, así que, lo más probable es que siga viviendo con él durante una larga temporada.

De repente, llaman al timbre. Eustass se impulsa con los brazos y saca la cabeza para mirar a Killer con una expresión interrogante. Éste se encoje de hombros.

—Voy a ver… —dice acercándose a la puerta.

—Eh, Killer.

El rubio se vuelve y se queda mirándolo, a la espera de que suelte algún taco y maldiga al misterioso cliente.

—No sé quién coño puede ser a estas horas, pero ojo…

Killer sonríe; esta vez ha sido suave y ni siquiera ha gritado.

«Vamos mejorando.»

Supone que la advertencia de Eustass se debe a que, de noche, la zona baja resulta peligrosa.

Se acerca a la puerta de aluminio y pulsa un botón. Acto seguido, la puerta se dobla y se recoge lentamente. Killer se agacha para mirar por debajo y dos faros le deslumbran. Vuelve a ponerse de pie y se hace a un lado para que el coche pueda entrar.

—Jo-der —dice cuando pasa junto a él.

Eustass vuelve a salir cuando oye eso y se queda con la misma expresión que Killer. Un _Ferrari California_ avanza lentamente hasta posicionarse en el centro del taller, junto al otro vehículo. Killer se queda de piedra al reconocer al propietario del coche.

—No puede ser… —masculla Eustass.

—Doctor… —lo saluda Killer.

Trafalgar baja del coche y asiente con la cabeza. Mira a Eustass y sonríe levemente, pero parece ser que al pelirrojo no le hace gracia.

—Ya estoy recuperado —le espeta.

—No he venido por eso. Ah, por cierto, siento molestaros a estas horas.

Eustass frunce el ceño molesto y Killer se adelanta a lo que va a ser un reproche.

—¿Algún problema con el coche, doctor? —pregunta.

Trafalgar asiente y se vuelve hacia él.

—El coche rechina al frenar.

Killer sonríe y trata de mantener la compostura; aquello le parece más que gracioso. Mira a Eustass, que mantiene una expresión asqueada. Luego, a Trafalgar. Se acerca a él y dice:

—Bueno… es un bonito _Ferrari _y…

—No es por eso.

Killer y Eustass se miran furtivamente. El pelirrojo resopla y se encierra en la oficina. Se hace un breve silencio en el que Trafalgar y Killer se limitan a permanecer de pie, uno enfrente del otro.

—Voy a echarle un vistazo general y luego me centraré en su problema, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Killer finalmente.

—Oh, claro…

Mientras mide el nivel de aceite y comprueba el estado de los neumáticos, trata de darle conversación, a pesar de que no sea lo que más le apetezca en ese momento.

—¿Sabe? Esto es como un chequeo médico…

—Más o menos.

—Eustass está mucho mejor, aunque… es difícil que un tipo como él se tome un descanso… Bueno… el reposo no es lo suyo.

Trafalgar le dedica una mirada fugaz a la puerta de la oficina, que se mantiene cerrada. Se toca uno de los pendientes y vuelve a prestarle atención al rubio.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —dice Killer.

—Claro.

—¿Dónde vive?

—En el Centro.

—Ya lo supuse… —dice revisando los faros y el limpiaparabrisas—. Pero… no es de aquí, ¿cierto?

Trafalgar sonríe.

—¿Por el acento? —pregunta.

—Por el acento —asiente Killer—. ¿Del norte?

—Exacto.

—No creo que sea del campo…

—No, no… Soy de ciudad.

—Se le nota.

—¿Vosotros sois de la Zona Media? —pregunta Trafalgar de forma forzada.

A veces le cuesta ser amable; no es lo mismo charlar con la gente del hospital que con un mecánico o el cartero.

—Sí… yo sí. Eustass… del Barrio Viejo. Lo trasladaron aquí cuando tenía doce años.

«Este chico habla sin tapujos» —piensa Trafalgar mientras observa el meticuloso trabajo de Killer.

Ha entendido a la perfección lo del "traslado": Eustass es huérfano. La mayoría de las familias del barrio viejo se ven destruidas por la falta de dinero. En la Zona Media está el único orfanato de la ciudad. Eustass fue enviado allí, tras el abandono de su padre y la muerte de su madre, donde le dieron un plato y una cama y, seguramente, le enseñaron su oficio.

—Dígame, ¿este cochazo…?

—Un regalo —se adelanta Trafalgar.

—Ya me gustaría que mis regalos fueran así…

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abre y Eustass cruza la sala y se acerca al archivador. Killer no da crédito a lo que ve: Eustass organizando el papeleo. Se disculpa y se reúne junto a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta, casi susurrando.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —le espeta el pelirrojo causando un caos en el cajón.

—Pues… creo que estás mezclando las citas y los historiales.

Killer suspira y trata de ordenar el montón de carpetas que se le han caído a su jefe. Lo mira algo confuso, pero decide no decirle nada más, no quiere provocarle una ulcera. Vuelve junto a Trafalgar y sigue inspeccionando el coche. De vez en cuando, mira de reojo a Eustass para tratar de descubrir qué hace exactamente.

—Pareces distraído —comenta Trafalgar.

—Oh, oh… perdón —se disculpa Killer sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esto… doctor...

—¿Sí?

—Su coche está en perfectas condiciones.

El rubio se levanta y coge un trapo, con el que se limpia las manos.

—Sé que le parecerá una chorrada, pero es lo que tienen los _Ferraris_… Bueno… rechinan y chirrían al frenar, así que… no se preocupe. Aun así, conozco a un colega que podría darle una segunda opinión.

Se ata el trapo al cinturón de herramientas y saca una libretita y un bolígrafo del bolsillo trasero de su peto azul. Escribe un par de números —que parecen garabatos—, arranca la hoja y se la extiende.

—Este tipo es un crack, no se le escapa una —explica mientras Trafalgar se guarda la nota.

—Gracias, pero no será necesaria una segunda opinión.

Killer arruga la nariz.

—Oh… —dice mirando fijamente a Eustass—. Perdone… un… segundo… ¡Eustass!

El pelirrojo desecha carpetas y arruga papeles mientras sigue obcecado en una búsqueda absurda.

—Bueno, si tiene cualquier otro problema, no dude en… —empieza a despedirse Killer.

—Espera —corta Trafalgar—. Me gustaría hablar con Eustass.

Éste abre desmesuradamente los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula, pero no se vuelve al oír su nombre. Killer no sabe qué decir, así que espera a que su jefe se vuelva para gritarle cualquier excusa a Trafalgar, pero, para su sorpresa, se mantiene de espaldas, revolviendo papeles. Killer traga saliva y su mirada baila entre sus dos acompañantes. Se hace un silencio incómodo para él y Eustass, pero a Trafalgar no parece afectarle; se coloca bien los puños de la camisa y se pasea alrededor de su coche, admirándolo, como si lo acabara de comprar.

—Eustass… —dice Killer después de un buen rato.

No hay respuesta.

—Eustass… el doctor Law quiere…

Las palabras escalan la tráquea de Eustass hasta salir disparadas.

—¡Ya lo he oído!

Eustass cierra el cajón de golpe y avanza a grandes zancadas hasta la oficina. Trafalgar sonríe, le sigue y cierra la puerta. Killer frunce el ceño; todo eso le da mala espina.

* * *

La noche no ha decaído desde que Trafalgar ha abandonado el pub; todo sigue igual. Los camareros ni pestañean y la gente quiere bailar hasta romperse los pies.

Nami ha abandonado la idea de contarle a Luffy lo sucedido con Ace, pero Vivi parece tener ganas de sincerarse.

—Luffy… Ace está con…

—¡Con las chicas! —corta Nami.

—Con Sabo en… —Vivi vuelve al ataque.

—¡Otro pub!

—¡Nami! —Vivi se vuelve hacia ella—. ¡Tiene que saberlo!

Nami suspira y se aleja de la barra.

—Entonces —dice—, yo me voy a dar una vuelta.

Realmente no sabe qué le han contado a Vivi sobre el tema, así que confía en que no le dé detalles. Además, cree que, siendo Zoro el mayor enterado, tampoco sabrá nada.

—Luffy —Vivi evita el contacto visual—, Ace está en el hospital…

El chico salta del taburete y se lleva las manos a las mejillas; parece escandalizado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —trata de calmarlo la peliazul—. Tan sólo tiene una herida en la mano, nada grave.

Luffy se tranquiliza y vuelve a sentarse en el taburete. Luego, sonríe.

—¡Creía que le había pasado algo! —exclama riendo.

—Pero, Luffy…

—¡No me asustes! —dice manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Pensé que debías saberlo porque…

—¡Vivi, tranquila!

—Lo siento, Luffy… No sabía cómo te lo tomarías.

—¡Pues bien! Oye… —dice mirando el bufet—, ¿me acompañarías allí a por más comida?

Vivi se echa a reír y asiente. Luffy la agarra del brazo y se pierden entre la gente. El chico sabe que Ace es propenso a las peleas, pero nunca le ha ocurrido nada. Él siempre dice que hay que mantener la calma y que no hay que hacer un drama de un pequeño accidente.

—No pasa nada —dice Luffy cuando se plantan frente a la larga mesa llena de platos con deliciosos manjares—, ¿no?

Vivi sonríe.

—Ahora… ¡a comer!

La chica observa como Luffy engulle sin apenas masticar todo lo que ve. Aunque todo el mundo parece animado, cree que ya va siendo hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Sabo se ha sentado en la silla que, minutos antes, ocupaba Zoro. Mira fijamente a Ace, sin ni siquiera parpadear. No sabe por qué, pero está convencido de que su hermano le está ocultando algo. Tiene los codos apoyados sobre los brazos de la silla y la cara entre las palmas. Espera a que el pecoso, incorporado en la cama, le relate una historia que pueda justificar que confíe más en un amigo de Luffy que en él.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Ace? —le pregunta cuando el silencio es insoportable.

Ace traga saliva y suspira. Tuerce una sonrisa y empieza a barajar posibles formas de explicarle la reunión con Doflamingo. Sabo parece realmente decepcionado.

—Oye —empieza—, si no me lo quieres contar…

—Sabo —corta Ace—, dame un respiro.

Sabo asiente y el pecoso se calma.

—¿Has leído el periódico?

En el momento en el que formula la pregunta, Ace se siente estúpido. Sabo siempre lee el periódico; de hecho, si no fuera por él, nunca se enterarían de lo que pasa más allá de sus barrios.

Sabo vuelve a asentir.

—¿Has visto el artículo que habla sobre las redadas?

Sabo frunce el ceño y trata de hacer memoria. Entonces, se le aparecen varios titulares, como si fueran flashes.

—Ah… ya me acuerdo —dice finalmente—. Espera… —se incorpora—, ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?!

—Sabo, necesito que te tranquilices.

—¡Joder, Ace…! ¡Me estás asustando!

Ace se pone en pie y empieza a pasear por la habitación. Sabo lo mira, con la respiración agitada, desde la silla; parece que está a punto de saltar y correr hacia él.

—Bueno… Lo has leído, ¿no? —dice sin esperar respuesta—. El caso es que…

—Ace…

Esta vez, el chico no parece tan alterado. Trata de encajar las piezas y se pregunta si todo eso tiene que ver con el artículo mencionado.

—¿Te has metido en algún lío? —pregunta Sabo.

Ace tarda un poco en contestar.

—No.

—¿Por qué me has preguntado lo del artículo?

—Por… nada… —dice Ace mientras se rasca la nuca.

Sabo arquea las cejas.

—Venga, Ace… Suéltalo.

—Es un artículo interesante, ¿no?

—Sí, lo es —Sabo empieza a perder la paciencia—. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

—¡¿Conmigo?! —exclama Ace con dramatismo fingido—. ¡Nada!

—¿Entonces? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la herida de tu mano?

—Tan sólo quería saber si lo habías leído. Respecto a mi mano… —se frota la herida— es una tontería, sanará pronto.

—¿Qué hablabas con Zoro? —Sabo va al grano.

—Recordábamos viejas anécdotas…

—¡Y una mierda! —grita poniéndose de pie—. ¿De qué hablabais?

Ace vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana y evita encontrarse con la de su hermano.

—Ha pasado algo en el pub —explica Ace.

—¡¿En el pub?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

El pecoso se pasa una mano por el pelo y aparta los dos mechones que le caen sobre los ojos.

—¿Te suena un tipo alto… realmente alto… con… con un abrigo de… plumas?

—No —Sabo niega con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Estaba en el _Hampshire_. Ha salido cuando entrabas a buscar al reno. Es un tipo bastante peculiar, ¿seguro que no sabes quién es? —insiste Ace.

—No, Ace, no tengo ni idea… ¿Tiene algo que ver con Zoro?

—No, bueno… sí… Joder… No, no… Sabo —Ace vuelve a mirarlo—, ¿podrías averiguar algo sobre él?

—No te entiendo…

—En la Universidad… ¿no hay un tablón de anuncios?

Sabo rueda los ojos y, finalmente, asiente.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con…?

—Cuelga el artículo de las redadas y toda la información que encuentres. Si lees una descripción parecida a la que te he dado…

—Pero, Ace…

—Cuélgalo.

Sabo arruga la nariz. La conversación ha perdido su rumbo y eso parece molestarle.

—Lo haré. Ahora, por favor, dime a qué ha venido todo esto.

Ace suspira e invita a Sabo a sentarse de nuevo. Cuando los dos están algo más relajados, habla:

—Seguramente, ya has leído que hay hombres que se dedican a buscar jóvenes como tú… como Luffy y… como yo.

—Así es.

—Bien… pues lo he visto… He visto a éste hombre allí, en el _Hampshire_.

—¿Y? —pregunta Sabo sin comprender.

—Él es uno de los precursores de las redadas.

—Joder… eso es peligroso.

—Y tan peligroso…

—No sé a dónde pretendes llegar, pero ahora sí que estoy preocupado.

Ace hace una pequeña pausa. Ya ha preparado el terreno, es el momento de contarle todo lo sucedido en el reservado, pero, entonces, piensa en Sabo y en qué podría suceder si se viera involucrado. Se muerde los padrastros del índice y se estremece cuando se le aparece una imagen de Sabo tirado en la calle como un perro, con un disparo en el hígado y la mirada vacía. No cree que sea conveniente contárselo. Entonces, recuerda su conversación con Zoro. Él está fuera de peligro, nadie podría establecer una relación entre él y Ace.

«Además —se dice—, Roronoa parece sobrellevar bien la situación. Sabo seguro que hablará con Garp para detener a ese cabrón… y… ¿quién sabe cómo puede acabar?»

Niega con la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento perturbador y decide zanjar el asunto.

—Quiero que la gente se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando en la calle, Sabo. Es importante que los jóvenes vean que esto está ocurriendo, que no es un juego. No pueden ignorar esta situación.

—Vaya… ¿Dónde está el Ace pasota que yo conozco? —pregunta Sabo aliviado, esbozando una sonrisa.

—No lo sé —le devuelve una sonrisa fingida—. El caso es que creo que es importante.

—La verdad es que ignoro desde cuando te interesa la ciudadanía y el bien de la sociedad, pero nada… Oye, sabes que a mí puedes contármelo… Si un amigo de Luffy está en peligro, entiendo perfectamente que te involucres, así que… dime… ¿han seleccionado a Zoro?

—No, no… Hablábamos de un amigo de un amigo…

—Oh… ¿acaso necesitaba consejo?

—Algo así.

Aunque no haya sonado muy convincente, Sabo hace un esfuerzo por creer a su hermano y decide no hacerle más preguntas.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra una enfermera. Los hermanos se vuelven hacia ella y la miran expectantes.

—¿Portgas D. Ace? —pregunta ella revisando un portafolios.

—Sí —asiente Ace.

—Ya puedes irte a casa —sentencia sonriente.

—¡¿Ya?! —los ojos del pecoso se abren como platos.

—Sí. Todo ha salido bien, así que no tiene sentido que te retengamos aquí, ¿no?

—Pero…

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Sabo se levanta—. Venga, Ace, recoge tus cosas.

—Pero, yo…

—Alegra esa cara, chaval —el rubio le da una palmada en la espalda.

Ace recuerda las palabras de Zoro; ha dicho que el hospital era el lugar más seguro. Mira a su hermano y niega con la cabeza.

—Ace, ¿estás bien? —pregunta éste preocupado.

—Sí, sí, sólo es que…

—Pues venga, arriba.

Ace se levanta lentamente, apoyándose sobre la cama. Vacía la mesita de noche y se calza las zapatillas.

—Si te hubiéramos ingresado, te habríamos dado un camisón —ríe la enfermera cuando Ace se pone en pie.

Sabo le sonríe y ella se ruboriza. El pecoso resopla. No sabe cómo, pero su hermano siempre consigue que las mujeres le presten atención. Quizás es por su voz suave y aterciopelada o por su sonrisa cálida o, quizás, por sus rizos divertidos. El caso es que no ha habido fémina a la que no le haya arrancado una sonrisa.

Cuando salen de la habitación, se dirigen al ascensor. Mientras esperan, un chico joven pasa, acompañado de un auxiliar, junto a ellos. Su mirada y la de Ace se cruzan de forma fugaz y éste último puede apreciar un gran moratón alrededor del ojo y varios tajos en las mejillas y la barbilla del chico. Se vuelve hacia la enfermera, como si buscara algún tipo de explicación.

—Últimamente tenemos a muchos jóvenes que vienen aquí, casi arrastras, con ese tipo de marcas. El Barrio Viejo cada vez es más peligroso —comenta la enfermera—; hay peleas en cada una de las esquinas. Algunos, ni llegan. Los matan a golpes… Es horrible…

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Ace.

—Nosotros venimos de allí y el ambiente parecía calmado, pero nunca se sabe —Sabo se encoje de hombros—. Lo peor de todo es que parece no importarle a nadie. Esta ciudad se está convirtiendo en una aglomeración de barracas y mierda. ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? Aunque… la verdadera mierda está en el Centro. ¡Esa gente me da realmente asco! No te voy a mentir, yo nací allí y es… terrible ver como el dinero puede a todos esos… cerdos…

El ascensor llega y los tres entran. La enfermera pulsa el botón de la planta principal y Sabo sigue hablando durante el trayecto.

—Esto no pasaría si votáramos al Partido Revolucionario —suelta cuando llegan a su destino.

Ace le propina un codazo en las costillas.

—Aquí, tus ideas revolucionarias, no —musita entre dientes.

Sabo rueda los ojos y suspira. Los tres salen al vestíbulo y caminan hasta el mostrador. La enfermera habla durante un par de minutos con la recepcionista y, mientras tanto, Ace y Sabo, un poco apartados de ellas, empiezan a discutir.

—¡Te he dicho que no puedes ir gritando tu ideología a los cuatro vientos, pedazo de idiota! —le espeta el pecoso.

—¡¿Y dónde está la libertad de expresión, eh?!

—Joder, Sabo… ¡¿Tú quieres que te detengan, no?!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo sólo quiero libertad! ¡Libertad para todos! ¡Libertad para decir lo que queramos y cuando queramos! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que vivimos bajo las órdenes de un gobierno militar?! ¡¿Por qué dejamos que esos carcas de allí arriba hagan lo que quieran?!

La enfermera interrumpe la conversación, pero los hermanos no caen en la cuenta de quién es.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntan volviéndose.

Sabo rectifica en cuando la ve.

—Perdona nuestros modales… —dice agachando la cabeza—. Ace… —le presiona el cogote para que imite su gesto.

—No pasa nada —dice ella—. Firma aquí —le tiende una carpeta a Ace con varios folios.

El pecoso hace un garabato en el primero y escribe, con letra de palo, su nombre. Le devuelve la carpeta y la enfermera se despide.

—Bueno, si os ocurre algo u os ponéis enfermos… ya sabéis.

—Seguro que nos volvemos a ver —dice Sabo sonriente—, pero, en todo caso, llámame si te exprimen por aquí y quieres… desconectar.

Sabo le da un papelito en el que está apuntado su número de teléfono. Ace lo mira atónito. No sabe si Sabo guarda un bloc de notas con su número escrito repetidas veces o es más rápido de lo que parece.

—¿Cuándo has…? —pregunta cuando ya han cruzado la salida.

—Eso, querido hermano, es un secreto.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡Ale, un capítulo más! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, yo espero que os haya gustado y esas cosiñas. Jeje... me apetecía que el bueno de Sabo empezara con sus venazos revolucionarios, así que iros acostumbrando, gamberros. Espero que no os hayáis quedado to' locos con eso de que a Trafalgar le haya dado por visitar a Kid —así, por las buenas—. Bueno, hoy no me enrollo mucho más porque siempre os acabo dando la lata. ¡Un besote para todos y hasta la semana que viene!

Respuesta a los reviews:

_Calcifera_: ¡Qué cookie eres, aix~! En realidad me gustaría publicar muchos más, pero a penas tengo tiempo —aun así, voy a cumplir—. Lo malo es que, en lugar de solucionar las dudas y zanjar toda esa intriga acumulada, sólo he abierto más interrogantes —gomen ne—, no me mates... Respecto a lo del mensaje, respóndeme cuando quieras porque no hay prisa, jeje~. ¡Espero que no suspendas, mujé! ¡Ale, a incrustar la cabeza en los libros —y no la levantes, ¿eh?—! Aix, aix... tu morenico... ¿qué va a ser de él? ¡Tranquila, ya verás como las cosas —a medida que también empeoran— mejoran! Robin es la mejor, suerte que está allí para salvar el culo a las chicas, ¿no? ¡Ya me enseñarás esas fotos, ¿eh?! Tú sí que eres un pedasodegalletica y no sabes la ilusión que me hacen tus comentarios, mi arma. ¡Un besooote gigantesco y no te vuelvas loca con tantas pecas arriba y abajo~!

_Nami Haki_: ¡Ya está aquí Numi! La verdad es que Robin es demasié. Tú espera y verás... Aix, Robin... vas a revolucionar el fic entero. ¡Es una vergüensa que no se haya acabado la carne en el pub, UNA VERGÜENSA! Aix, pero Ace ya está fuera del hospital, ahora ya, no te preocupes —hasta nuevo aviso, jeje—. Enel fue un poco patillada, pero me apetecía que estuviera allí —I don't know why~—. Adoro tus comentarios, jeje, son la mar de cookies. Mmf... estúpido y sensual Law... :3 ¡Un besote de miel~!


	9. El caso de Capone Bege

_"Usted puede conseguir más con una palabra amable y una pistola que lo que se puede con solo una palabra amable." _—_ Al Capone._

**IX**

"El caso de Capone Bege"

El azul celeste se extiende por el lienzo de un nuevo día. Los coches y el gentío han inundado las calles encaminados hacia la oficina, el Instituto o la Universidad. La mayoría se entretiene con un buen tema para hacer el camino más ameno. Las tiendas recogen sus persianas y, con el cierre de los pubs del Barrio Viejo, después de una larga noche, se inicia la mañana.

Tres chicos roncan en sus respectivas camas. Dos en una litera y el otro, sobre un colchón.

Ayer, Sabo convenció a Ace para que durmiera en casa, ya que consideraba que había un buen trecho hasta su apartamento. Además, el pecoso había ido con Marco al pub y éste ya se había retirado cuando llegaron sus hermanos y el resto a la fiesta, por lo tanto, estaba sin vehículo para volver.

De repente, la radio que resta sobre la mesita de noche —la usan a modo de despertador; a Sabo le pone histérico el pitido de éste— estalla en su habitual programación matutina.

—_¡Muy buenos días! ¡Venga, venga, venga! _—ruge Adrian Cronauer, el locutor de la emisora favorita de los chicos—. _¡Todos en pie! ¡¿Aún no os levantáis, pedazo de gandules?! ¡Arriba he dicho! ¡Qué bonita mañana, ¿no es cierto, Johnson?! ¡Johnson, bájate del ficus y hazme caso, pedazo de idiota! _

Ace se vuelve bocabajo y presiona la almohada contra su cabeza para evitar que la voz de Cronauer le haga un boquete en el oído.

—_¡No me creo que ya os hayáis levantado! ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba, vagos, más que vagos! ¿Qué dices, Johnson? ¡Oh, ¿tú también quieres un café?! ¡Señorita secretaria, señorita secretaria, un café con sal para Johnson!_

Luffy se contorsiona riéndose en la litera de arriba; siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia el humor de ese hombre. Salta y cae encima de la espalda de Ace.

—¡Joder! —se queja el pecoso.

—Oh, Ace —dice Luffy sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se rasca la nuca—, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.

Ace se da la vuelta y se incorpora. Mira a su hermano durante un buen rato con una expresión neutral. Luffy hace lo mismo y, mientras tanto, Cronauer sigue con su programa.

—_¡Qué empiece la fiesta! ¡Un poco de música para despejarse del todo! ¡Allí van los legendarios Rollings! ¡Una canción del 65 que muchos reconoceréis, bueno... los de mi quinta seguro que sí! ¡Eh, Johnson, va por ti! ¿Por qué siempre te dedico las canciones? Tengo que salir y conocer a alguien ya... ¡Bueno, chicos, hoy nos levantamos soberbios y rebeldes! ¡_Get off of my cloud _para empezar una mañana carcadita!_

—¡¿Que no sabías que estaba aquí?! —pregunta Ace frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Te vas a cagar!

El chico se levanta bruscamente y Luffy echa a correr por el pasillo, perseguido por su hermano y el canto rítmico de _Jagger_. A su vuelcan tiran muebles y descuelgan cuadros.

Entre tanto estruendo, Sabo y Dadan se levantan y se quejan del ruido ocasionado. Ambos acuden al comedor arrastrando los pies y bostezando. Los observan mientras se enzarzan en una pelea de almohadas. Luffy se ríe y parece divertirse, pero el pecoso ya lo ha amenazado de muerte unas cinco veces. Dadan resopla, niega con la cabeza y se va a la cocina, prefiere no tener que ver el estropicio que luego tendrá que limpiar. Sabo, por otro lado, los mira de brazos cruzados. A pesar de que a él también le guste divertirse, tiene que poner orden.

—¡Venga, Luffy, que hoy hay clase! —dice de forma autoritaria mientras se acerca a él para arrebatarle el cojín que sostiene.

—¡No! —se queja Luffy.

Esquiva un golpe de Ace y se posiciona tras la butaca de Dadan para que Sabo no pueda aguarle la fiesta.

—El profesor Silvers ya tendrá suficiente con que no hayas hecho los deberes. No vayas a llegar tarde otra vez porque te va a suspender la evaluación. No si se te acuerdas, pero, ayer, Garp tuvo reunión con tu tutora, así que más te vale prepararte para el pollo que te va a caer.

Consigue quitarle el cojín y le da un capón para espabilarle. Ace se ríe de Luffy, triste y de morros, y deja el otro cojín sobre el sofá.

—¡A vestirse! —ordena Ace sonriente.

—De eso nada —interviene Sabo—, primero a ducharse.

—Pero, Sabo… —replica Luffy.

—De Sabo nada —corta éste.

—Ya estamos limpios, hermano —dice Ace levantando el brazo y oliéndose la axila.

Sabo resopla y se va a la cocina. Luffy y Ace lo esperan expectantes sentados en el sofá. En menos de cinco segundos, Sabo vuelve sonriente.

—¡A la ducha! —grita Dadan desde la cocina.

Luffy y Ace fruncen el ceño.

—Ale —dice Sabo con un tono triunfal—, ya lo habéis oído.

—¡Eres un chivato! —lo acusa Luffy sacándole la lengua.

Entonces, Dadan aparece en el umbral de la puerta del salón.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no vais a ducharos? —la mujer se planta frente ellos con las manos en la cintura. Cuando los chicos no responden, vuelve a intentarlo—: ¡¿Me estáis escuchando, malditos?!

Los tres asienten.

—Ah, por cierto —añade la pelinaranja—, vais a tener que ducharos juntos.

Luffy asiente y se va corriendo al baño, teme que a Dadan le dé por lanzarles su colección de muñecas rusas —no sería la primera vez—. Ace y Sabo se miran y niegan a la vez. Sabo se sienta junto a su hermano y Dadan vuelve a insistir con la ducha. Ace se niega rotundamente y Sabo se limita a hacerse el loco. El rubio se rasca la nuca y mira fijamente el televisor —que está apagado— para no encontrarse con los ojos de la pelinaranja y Ace, por otro lado, se levanta y dice alzando la voz:

—¡No pienso bañarme con estos dos!

Dadan arquea las cejas y se echa a reír.

—¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! —pregunta Ace hecho una fiera.

—Cuando erais pequeños no parecía importante tanto —dice manteniendo una ligera sonrisa.

Ace chasquea la lengua y vuelve a sentarse.

—Chicos… nos van a cortar el agua por las obras y hay que ahorrar al máximo. No es culpa mía —suspira Dadan.

—Ni nuestra... —rechista Sabo por lo bajo.

—¿Ahora quién es el que no quiere ducharse? —le susurra el pecoso.

—No alarguéis más esto y... —Dadan corta cuando Luffy irrumpe en el salón—. ¡Luffy, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pasees desnudo por la casa?!

El chico, algo aturdido, agacha la cabeza y cae en su desnudez, pero lo único que hace es sonreír de forma estúpida. Dadan resopla y le propina un buen capón con el puño cerrado. Acto seguido, le alarga un vinilo de _Donna Summer_ y le obliga a mantener su miembro oculto tras la carátula —como la otra noche—. Sabo sonríe y Ace resopla; las tonterías de Luffy empiezan a cansarle.

—¡No pienso ducharme con...! —es el último intento de Ace por evitar ver a sus hermanos desnudos metidos en la misma bañera que él.

Dadan sonríe y un escalofrío recorre las espaldas de los chicos, excepto la de Luffy, que parece muy ocupado recogiendo los vinilos que ha tirado al suelo al volverse.

* * *

Tras varios forcejeos, los tres chicos han acabado encerrados en el baño. Ace trata de forzar la puerta, pero le resulta imposible ya que Dadan se ha encargado de bloquearla por fuera con la escoba. Sabo mira asqueado los tres cubos y las tres garrafas de agua que les ha dejado ésta. Dadan les ha explicado que ese es la única agua que pueden usar ya que, por mucho que abran el grifo, no va a haber suficiente agua corriente. Luffy ya está en la bañera saltando y jugando a capitanear un barco pirata. El pecoso suspira y se sienta en el taburete que reposa junto al mueble del grifo.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Sabo acercándose a su hermano.

—La vieja ya se cansará de tenernos aquí...

—¿Y eso?

—Hombre, digo yo que en algún momento tendrá que ir al baño, ¿no?

—No sé, Ace, Dadan aun guarda el orinal que le dieron cuando le operaron el riñón.

—¡Tío, ¿cómo puedes pensar que...?!

—Es Dadan... —Sabo hace una mueca.

—¡Chicos, venid! —grita Luffy desde la bañera.

Las miradas de Ace y Sabo se cruzan y parecen decir lo mismo: «Ni de coña».

—¡Venga! —insiste Luffy—. ¡Vamos!

—Nos ducharemos por turnos —sugiere Sabo.

—No... yo no...—empieza Ace.

—Hay cortina, imbécil —Sabo se levanta y la corre.

Luffy la descorre y se queja. El rubio le pasa el cubo y la garrafa que le corresponde y dice:

—Suminístrate bien el agua y no uses mis geles, ¿entendido?

—¡Yo quiero que nos duchemos todos juntos!

—No, Luffy...

—¡Pero, Sabo...!

El chico suspira y trata de resistirse a la mirada de pena de su hermano. Se vuelve hacia Ace y dice:

—Pobrecillo...

—¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a duchar con él? —Ace arruga la nariz.

—No... bueno...

—¡Chicos, venga! —Luffy ha vaciado la garrafa en el cubo y chapotea con los pies en él—. ¡No se está nada mal!

Sabo sonríe, se quita la camiseta y mira a Ace. El pecoso le devuelve la sonrisa al ver que su hermano ha entrenado duro para conseguir una constitución parecida a la suya.

—Vaya —comenta—, ya no eres el tirillas que dejé a cargo de la casa, ¿eh?

—¡Sabo ha estado yendo al gimnasio todos los días! —Luffy sigue a lo suyo.

—¡¿Tirillas?! ¡Yo no era un tirillas! —Sabo se moja la mano en el grifo y salpica la cara del pecoso.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?! —Ace se pone de pie.

Sabo corre hacia la bañera y se esconde tras la cortina de pececitos. Ace llega hasta él y coge el gel que está sobre la repisa. Luego, mira a Sabo sujetándolo de forma amenazante.

—¡No, mi gel!

Ace lee el reverso mientras trata de aguantarse la risa:

—_Anti-caspa, anti-caída, hidratante_...

El rubio estira el brazo para evitar que siga leyendo y Luffy agarra a Ace y lo arrastra dentro. Le desabrocha el cinturón y grita:

—¡Pantalones fuera!

Ace trata de defenderse, pero, para entonces, Sabo ya le ha quitado la camiseta.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones hacéis?! —pregunta cuando entre los dos lo sientan y tratan de quitarle los calzoncillos.

—Venga, Ace, siempre has sido reservado. ¿Por qué no eres más liberal? —Sabo se ríe.

—¡¿Más liberal?! —dice apartando las manos indiscretas de sus hermanos.

Sabo y Luffy se miran sonriendo y éste último hace una señal. En ese momento, se abalanzan sobre el pecoso y consiguen arrancarle la única pieza de ropa que impedía mostrarse completamente desnudo. Ace se lleva las manos a la entrepierna y Sabo termina de quitarse toda la ropa. Sale de la bañera pidiéndole a Luffy que amordace a su hermano y enciende la radio que reposa sobre el váter. Está convencido de que Cronauer debe seguir en el aire.

—_Por allá los 70 _—explica el locutor—, Plant_ y _Page_ compusieron una maravillosa canción. Se inspiraron en un pueblecito galés llamado __Bron-Yr-Aur_. _¿Alguien más cree que los galeses están de la olla? ¡Malditos galeses, arruinaron Gales! Bueno... y también Escocia. ¡Ay, querido Johnson, no lo digo por ti! Además, tú ni siquiera eres galés, ¿no? Oh, mierda… ¿inglés? ¡¿Por qué coño te habré contratado?! Volviendo a esos maravillosos 70… ¡Déjame, Johnson! __No_ —dice con un tono cansino—, _no me estoy poniendo nostálgico. ¡Ay, calla!_ _Bueno, queridos oyentes, la vida de un preso desgraciado que tiene de fondo los verdes prados de la salvaje Gran Bretaña. ¡No la estoy anunciando como si fuera una película, maldito Johnson! Además, ¿qué hago escuchando tus consejos? ¡Éste es mi maldito programa, becario estúpido! _—dice y, tras eso, suspira—. _Os__ dejo con este temazo… ¡Over The Hills And Far Away de Led Zeppelin! _

Sabo vuelve a meterse con el resto de cubos y garrafas. Se sienta como un indio en el extremo contrario al de Luffy y ambos le arrojan un cubo por encima a Ace. Éste resopla apartándose los mechones mojados que le caen sobre los ojos y sus hermanos se echan a reír.

* * *

El trabajo ya se acumula de buena mañana en la comisaría del distrito de la Zona Media. Los agentes van arriba y abajo con jóvenes esposados. Algunos lloran y otros forcejean e insultan al capitán Monkey D. Garp al pasar por delante de la puerta de su despacho —cosa que él ignora—. Desde que empezaron las redadas, se han detenido, aproximadamente, más de setenta y cinco chicos por consumo y tráfico de drogas.

Garp está sentado frente su escritorio y duerme sobre un montón de papeles. Un humeante café reposa junto a su codo; ni siquiera lo ha probado.

En ese momento, el inspector Smoker, un hombre robusto y de pelo canoso, pasa por delante de la puerta, abierta de par en par, y se queda mirando a su superior, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Comisario? —pregunta parándose en seco en el umbral.

Garp le responde con un chasquido de lengua y un par de ronquidos. Smoker niega con la cabeza y deja escapar un gruñido por debajo del puro que sostiene. Se adentra en el despacho y se acerca a la mesa.

—Oiga, comisario…

Vuelve a intentarlo, pero Garp sigue sumergido en su profundo sueño. Smoker resopla y zarandea el hombro del comisario con suma delicadeza. Garp se sobresalta y mira a Smoker confuso.

—Oh… inspector Smoker —dice rascándose la nuca.

—Siento molestarle, comisario, pero los agentes Coby y Tashigui han encontrado un coche.

Garp frunce el ceño.

—¿Me has despertado porque dos agentes han encontrado un coche?

—Hemos encontrado un cuerpo en él.

Tras la aclaración, Smoker se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la cómoda que está frente al escritorio. Espera que a Garp le brille el rostro, ya que, después de tanto tiempo, vuelven a tener un caso interesante.

—¿Dónde habéis encontrado el fiambre?

—Eso es lo más raro de todo, comisario —dice Smoker—; creo que se trata de un intento de asesinato.

Garp hincha los carrillos y mira la taza de soslayo. Suspira y extiende el brazo para darle un sorbo al café.

—Es un pena —dice sosteniendo la taza—. ¿Habéis identificado al… bueno… quien sea?

Smoker asiente y saca una fotografía del forro de su chaqueta. La lanza sobre el escritorio y dice:

—Es Capone Bege.

—¡¿Capone?! —Garp arruga la nariz—. Pensé que ya habíamos solucionado las cosas con este tipo…

—Capone es la víctima.

—¡¿La víctima?!

Garp se pone de pie y, al hacerlo, vuelca el café sobre los impresos que tiene esparcidos por la mesa, pero ni se inmuta al darse cuenta.

—Claro, me ha preguntado por la víctima…

Smoker parece confuso. Es consciente de que ha sido claro, como la mayoría de veces, pero aún le sorprende que Garp sea tan lento para algunas cosas.

—Oh, cierto… —rectifica Garp sonriendo.

Smoker trata de no desesperarse y sigue hablando.

—Le han dado una paliza y lo han abandonado en un descampado, cerca del Barrio Viejo. Seguro que creían que estaba muerto.

—A ver qué tenéis —dice Garp.

Ambos salen del despacho y llegan hasta el vestíbulo del departamento, donde Smoker tiene una pizarra para hacer un seguimiento de los casos. En ella hay varias fotografías colgadas y muchas anotaciones de distintos colores. Los ojos de Garp se deslizan entre los interrogantes que ha abierto Smoker.

—No es muy fotogénico este Capone —comenta Garp pasando los dedos por encima de una fotografía en la que está con la cara hinchada y llena de sangre.

Smoker ignora su comentario y empieza a profundizar en la información que han logrado obtener.

—De momento tenemos unos cuantos sospechosos —explica—. Para empezar, está su mano derecha. Es un mafioso de poca monta y la verdad es que la muerte de Capone no iba a promocionarle, así que tampoco tiene mucho sentido…

Garp está concentrado en la caja de rosquillas que reposa en el mueble, junto a la pizarra. Smoker se percata de su mirada indiscreta y le ofrece uno. Garp coge tres y vuelve a interesarse en la investigación.

—¿Qué hay del coche? —pregunta con la boca llena.

—Ése es el gran misterio de todo este caso. Se trata del coche de Capone. Hemos revisado todo lo que llevaba encima y hemos dado con su móvil. Les he pedido a los agentes que miren el registro de llamadas y… ¿sabe qué hemos encontrado?

Garp lo mira expectante.

—Capone pidió un taxi ayer por la noche.

—Pero… ¿por qué llamaría a una agencia de taxis si tenía su propio vehículo?

—Le robaron el coche.

—¿Y por eso pidió un taxi?

—No, no… —Smoker niega con la cabeza—. Tengo una teoría. Tras hablar con los camareros del _Dragón…_

—Espera —lo interrumpe Garp—, ¿estuvo en el _Dragón_?

—Sí, perdone, no le he situado bien. Ayer, Capone cenó en el _Dragón_ y salió pitando, ni siquiera había empezado a cenar.

—Interesante…

Garp se rasca el mentón.

—Como decía, los camareros nos han dicho que, antes de huir, recibió una llamada. Creo que eso fue lo que le llevó a abandonar el local. Capone tiene coche, eso está claro… pero no lo conduce él, sino su chofer. Éste no debía volver hasta pasadas un par de horas. Como Capone interrumpió su cena, no tenía vehículo, así que pidió un taxi.

—Muy agudo, inspector. Prosiga.

—Al mismo tiempo, alguien robó el coche de Capone mientras el chofer se encontraba en su tiempo de descanso. Aún no sabemos si está relacionado con la agencia, pero está claro que, quien robó el coche, tenía las mismas intenciones que ésta. Buscaban algo… no sé el qué, pero Capone lo tenía. Información, algún objeto… ya lo averiguaremos.

—Un gran trabajo —lo felicita Garp.

El comisario asiente mientras vuelve a repasar la pizarra. Hay algo más de lo que Smoker no le ha hablado. Bajo el título _Sospechosos_ hay otro nombre: Eustass Kid. Garp frunce el ceño y señala la fotografía que acompaña a éste.

—¿Quién es?

—Oh… —dice Smoker dando una larga calada a su puro—. Robaron el coche de su taller.

—¿Dónde está ese sitio?

—En la Zona Baja.

—¡¿En la Zona Baja?! —Garp frunce el ceño.

—Lo sé, señor, no tiene mucho sentido El socio de Kid, un hombre rubio, la verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre, nos dijo que era la primera vez que veía ese coche, así que Capone no era un cliente habitual del taller de Kid.

—Eso está claro. ¿Os contó algo más?

—Bueno… —dice Smoker entre calada y calada—, se ve que, además, el socio no estaba presente cuando se realizó el robo. Luego, no quiso hablar más.

—Deben de ser amigos ese par —comenta Garp.

—Eso me temo… —dice Smoker con resignación al pensar en que Killer no va a volver a declarar.

—Deberíamos hacer otra visita a ese taller.

—Cierto. Enviaré a los agentes Coby y Tashigui a la agencia de taxis. Hina se ha ofrecido a interrogar a todos los miembros de la mafia de Capone, diría que se va a llevar a ese par de idiotas…

—¿Fullbody y Django? —pregunta Garp riendo.

—Sí, sí… ese par. Yo mismo iré al taller. Le mantendré informado, comisario.

—Eso espero.

Smoker desparece tras la puerta más próxima y Garp se queda de pie, quieto como una estatua, frente la pizarra. El inspector ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero, aun así, todavía hay demasiados espacios en blanco en esa historia.

* * *

Los ojos de Luffy se cierran a medida que el profesor Silvers va narrando la lección. Cuando un estuche le golpea la cabeza, ni siquiera recuerda de qué hablaba el viejo al empezar la clase. Se vuelve y ve a Usopp riéndose. Le dedica una mueca y vuelve a mirar al frente. Usopp se queda sorprendido ante ese comportamiento. Sabe que, en una situación de ese tipo, Luffy siempre se venga y lo hace a lo grande. El chico de la nariz larga vuelve a insistir, esta vez, incorporándose en su silla para alcanzar la oreja de Luffy con su bolígrafo. Luffy da un respingo cuando la bolilla fría le roza el cartílago. Con esto, el profesor Silvers se vuelve y, con su mirada penetrante, escudriña todos y cada uno de sus alumnos en busca del culpable de la interrupción de la clase.

—Monkey D. Luffy —dice mirándolo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta éste con toda naturalidad.

Usopp se lleva la palma extendida a la cara y piensa en cómo puede ser que a Luffy no le intimiden los profesores como Silvers.

—Sé que has sido tú, siempre eres tú.

El profesor deja el libro de texto que sostiene en su mesa y se acerca al pupitre de Luffy. Apoya las manos en la superficie y se acerca al rostro del chico. El cristal de sus gafas brilla con un breve y fugaz destello. El resto de los alumnos lo miran atemorizados, pero Luffy no parece intimidado.

—Dime, ¿por qué me interrumpes?

—Ha sido Usopp —dice señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Los ojos de éste se abren como platos. Entonces, el viejo se echa a reír y vuelve junto a la pizarra. Luffy mira a Usopp, que parece totalmente confuso al no recibir la regañina que esperaba.

—No debéis temerle a nadie —dice, de repente, Silvers—. Tenéis que ser fuertes y valientes. Luchad contra los jefes opresores.

A pesar de estar acostumbrados a sus discursos, los alumnos chismorrean y ponen en duda la salud mental del profesor.

—Aun así —prosigue—, esto es una clase, mi clase y no voy a permitir que vuestros jueguecitos —mira a Usopp— la interrumpan. A ver, prosigamos… Hemos con el marxismo y el socialismo, ¿alguna pregunta?

Nadie mueve un solo músculo. Parece ser que los alumnos siguen afectados por el trastorno bipolar del profesor.

—Entonces nos toca dar un paso más. Antes de introducir a Lenin, vamos a hablar del comunismo. Lo habréis oído en películas, seguro, pero… ¿alguien darme la definición de comunismo?

Luffy se vuelve cuando oye a Usopp chistar. Lo mira arqueando las cejas y espera a que hable.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunta.

—Nada.

—Venga, Luffy, no me vengas con esas… No has intentado meterme tus subrayadores por la nariz ni nada parecido… Sé que te pasa algo…

—…con esto, se suprime la propiedad privada —sigue hablando Silvers— y se promueve el ámbito de vida colectiva.

—¿Como los hippies? —pregunta un alumno.

—No exactamente.

Usopp sigue con su charla.

—Te veo desanimado —dice.

Luffy suspira.

—Ha pasado algo, Usopp —confiesa con seriedad.

Su compañero parece preocupado.

—Si quieres hablarlo en otro momento —empieza—, podemos hablar en el patio. Lo digo por si es algo grave y prefieres…

—¡Ace se ha comido mi bocadillo! —berrea Luffy.

Todos se vuelven hacia él, pero éste ni siquiera se da cuenta.

—¡Sabo me lo había hecho especialmente de carne porque había aprobado el examen de mates y Ace se lo ha comido!

Usopp entorna los ojos y adopta un semblante estúpido. Se maldice por haberle preguntado mientras niega con la cabeza.

—¡Otra vez vosotros! —Silvers se vuelve—. ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando por allí detrás?

—Perdona, Rayleigh —dice Luffy aventurándose a usar un tono relajado— pero es que se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte. Hasta la seño de mates lo entendería.

—¿Sabéis qué? —dice Rayleigh recolocándose las gafas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Luffy sin ningún tipo de soberbia.

—Quiero que terminéis esta conversación. Sí, terminadla, por favor.

—¡Gracias! —exclama Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Terminadla en el pasillo!

—Lo siento, yo... —se disculpa Usopp—. Ya lo hablaremos luego…

—¿Luego? —ríe Rayleigh—. Quiero que la terminéis ahora, así que fuera.

Los chicos se miran. Usopp sale arrastrando los pies de clase, seguido por Luffy, que parece dar saltitos de alegría. Una vez fuera, Usopp le dedica una mirada asesina a su compañero.

—Estarás contento, ¿no? —le dice.

Luffy se señala a sí mismo.

—¿Yo?

—¡¿Sabes cómo son los apuntes tengo sobre la Revolución Rusa?!

—No…

—¡De ninguna forma, porque no tengo, pedazo de idiota!

Usopp alarga el brazo y le da un capón.

—Tranquilo, Usopp… —dice Luffy frotándose el cogote—. Después de clase, te vienes a mi casa y me comprometo a ayudarte con tus… carencias.

—¡Yo no tengo carencias! ¡El único que tiene carencias aquí eres tú!

Luffy se pone de morros y se cruza de brazos.

—Vale, vale… Como quieras, pero, si suspendes, acuérdate de que te he ofrecido mi ayuda.

Usopp suspira y dice:

—Iré a tu casa, pero jugaremos a la _Play_, nada de estudiar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Bien!

Luffy se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede, dejando a Usopp hecho una pasa. Sonríe y Usopp hace lo mismo, ya parece más contento.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

Hoy no duermo en casa y no sabía si podría publicar. He contemplado la posibilidad de hacerlo mañana, pero me ha dicho: «¿Qué carallo?», así que lo he hecho hoy. No era necesario que explicara todo esto, ¿verdad? Bueno, soy bastante propensa a la estupidez. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura y que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. ¡Un besote y un abrazo —de los de Usopp, los que te dejan hecho una pasa, jeje~—!

PD: Le mando un saludo especial y un mar de besotes a _MichiJoe_ —veo que finalmente te lo has cambiado—. ¡Ojalá los deberes/trabajos/exámenes no te estén jodiendo la vida! ¡Ánimo y mucha —mucha, mucha, mucha— suerte~!

Respuesta a los reviews:

_Nami_ _Haki_: ¡Numi~! ¡Veo que vuelves a estar por aquí! ¡No veas cómo me alegro! Tranquila, a las doce todos tenemos sueño y a mí, con que leas, ya me vale. La verdad es que Sabo es un badass, ¡lo adoro! No sé, me vino esa escena sola y —aunque fuera totalmente prescindible— necesitaba ponerla. Siendo tan metódico y ordenadito, quizás si lleve un bloc, pero, como dice él, es un secreto, jeje~. Es que, además de simpático, Sabo también es un poco dramaking y si Ace se lo cuenta quizás la liamos y... mmm... creo que esperaré un poquiño más, a ver cómo se resuelve todo. Sé que echas de menos a Zorito, pero no desesperes porque pronto volverá a salir. ¡Te mando un besote enorme y agradezco de nuevo que te pases a comentar, eres un amor~!

_Tako_: ¡Pero si es Takoncio! No te preocupes, entiendo que vas fatal de tiempo y ni que fuera una obligación leer. No sabes lo que me alegra ver que te gusta. En principio, seguiré publicando un capítulo semanal, así que no te mueras. Dofla es un gangster de mierda, pero... ¿no es genial como mafioso? Aix... a mí me encanta... con sus gafas, sus plumillas, jeje... Uf... ¡ya verás el lío de Ace! Sabes que tenían que jugar al póquer, sino, esto no iría en serio, jeje. Espero que no te mueras de intriga —otra vez—. El próximo capítulo —creo— que te gustará, así que aguanta. ¡Un abrazo~!


	10. Inicio del juego

_"Tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que aún no había concluido todo y de que pronto cometería de nuevo algún crimen espantoso, que borraría con su magnitud el recuerdo de su anterior delito." — Mary Shelley._

**X**

"Inicio del juego"

Hacía casi dos años que no entraba en aquel edificio de tocho. Ace se encuentra en el vestíbulo de su antiguo colegio, _Orange Sunrise_, y se planta frente las escaleras céntricas que conducen a las aulas. Esboza una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de que aquel sitio —con un nombre que, a su parecer, es bastante estúpido— siempre le pareció un infierno, lo echa de menos. Se acuerda de las largas charlas con Nojiko, su compañera de mesa, al final de la escalera; de cuando Sabo le perseguía por las aulas para que le devolviera los apuntes que le había robado para venderlos; de los consejos de mecánica que le daba ese chico, un año mayor, Eustass, para su moto; de las broncas de Rayleigh, su tutor, y de sus bajadas por la barandilla del acceso al teatro en monopatín, cosa que alteraba a Bon Kure, el profesor de danza de la modalidad de artes escénicas.

Ace cursó un bachillerato social, el cual no habría podido sacarse sin la ayuda de Sabo. Realmente no le apetecía seguir tras los estudios obligatorios, pero su hermano acabó convenciéndolo de que el bachillerato era la mejor opción.

«Total… para lo que ha servido» —se lamenta cada vez que recuerda su época como estudiante.

El gran drama de Ace es que ni le gustan los números ni las letras, no le gusta nada y, en ese momento, aún menos. Todavía siente retortijones cada vez que tiene que plantarse frente un escrito, aunque sean las instrucciones de la nueva nevera de Dadan.

Mira a ambos lados y se fija en las exposiciones de los alumnos del bachillerato artístico. Se acerca y desliza su mirada sobre los lienzos. La verdad es que Ace nunca ha sentido ningún tipo de atracción por el arte. Se pregunta varias veces cómo los guías de los museos hacen interpretaciones tan extensas sobre el significado de dos rayas negras y un manchurrón rojo. Para él, el arte, es un pasatiempo más.

—¡Ace!

El chico se vuelve cuando oye que lo llaman desde lo alto de la escalera y arquea las cejas. Desde donde se encuentra, ve una chica esbelta, de cabello corto y claro, de color azul. Lleva un pañuelo rojo a modo de cinta y viste unos vaqueros sencillos y una camiseta de tirantes de color limón. Sin duda es Nojiko.

Baja las escaleras y lo saluda. Ace se siente algo incómodo puesto a que no la ha visto desde la graduación.

—Vaya… Nojiko… —dice.

Ella le dedica una ancha sonrisa. A Ace siempre le ha parecido una chica tranquila, a pesar de su carácter fuerte y luchador.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! —dice admirándolo—. Tendrás muchas cosas que contarme, ¿no? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Bien, bien —dice Ace con un leve sonrojo.

Nojiko ha crecido mucho tras el bachillerato y al chico le intimidan el desarrollo de su figura de reloj de arena y su mirada dulce, pero penetrante.

—Sabo ha empezado una doble licenciatura.

—¡¿Una doble licenciatura?! —exclama—. Bueno… —dice más calmada— estamos hablando de Sabo, tampoco me sorprende. A ver si adivino… ¿Ciencias políticas y… económicas?

—Casi —dice Ace sonriendo—. Ciencias políticas y derecho.

—¿Qué teníamos que esperar del que fue delegado de su clase durante toda su historia como alumno del _Orange_?

Ambos se echan a reír al recordar a Sabo subido sobre una silla, dando sus primeros discursos en historia y ética.

—¿Y Luffy? —pregunta Nojiko—. Debe estar en primero, ¿no?

—Así es… y… esto… ¿Na…?

—¿Nami?

—¡Sí, joder, Nami! Ya ni me acordaba, y eso que Luffy la mencionó hace poco.

—Nami está terminando segundo, pero ya ha encontrado trabajo.

En ese momento, Ace recuerda la noche anterior. Cuando se encontró a Luffy, le dijo que Nami había invitado a sus amigos y a él al pub. Piensa que quizás Nami trabaja en ese lugar.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta Ace frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé. Esta mañana ha llamado diciendo que iría hasta Cocoyashi para comer con nosotras. También ha dicho que tenía muchas cosas que contarnos, como, por ejemplo, que tiene trabajo. Es raro porque últimamente no había muy buen rollo entre ella y Bell-mère, pero me alegra que haya decidido arreglar las cosas, o eso creo.

Ace recuerda ese pequeño pueblo, Cocoyashi. Se encuentra cerca de la Zona Periférica. Gracias a la materia prima de éste, se abastece el mercado de la ciudad.

El pecoso prefiere no hacer ningún comentario acerca del Barrio Viejo, ya que tampoco está seguro de que Nami trabaja allí, aunque le parece lo más coherente.

—Me alegra que esté contenta, pero preferiría que se volcara en sus estudios. Bèll-mere y yo ya le hemos dicho que no tiene por qué pagarse un alquiler, pero ella es así de terca…

—No sé a quién me recuerda —dice Ace sonriente.

—No sabes lo mucho que me ha extrañado verte aquí —comenta Nojiko riendo—. ¿Se puede saber por qué el legendario "paso-de-todo" ha vuelto a las puertas del conocimiento?

—He venido a ver a Shanks.

—¡¿Shanks?!

Nojiko no disimula su sorpresa y se cruza de brazos. Shanks es profesor de primaria, le parece muy raro que Ace, a pesar de su buen rollo con él, le haga una visita y más en pleno curso —es consciente de que ambos quedan en verano para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas—.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —se interesa Nojiko.

—No, no… Tan sólo vamos a ir a tomar una cerveza —explica Ace—. ¿Y tú —pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema— qué haces aquí?

—Oh, estoy medio de paso.

—¿"Medio de paso"? ¿Por qué siempre tratas de inventar nuevas formas para expresarte?

—Antes de meterme en el negocio de las mandarinas, yo iba para filóloga —dice la peliazul riendo.

—Ya me acuerdo de mis deberes de lengua corregidos.

—Sí, Sabo y yo hicimos, sin duda alguna, un buen trabajo.

—Bueno —dice Ace con otro sonrojo amenazando sus mejillas—, ¿a qué te referías con eso de "medio de paso"?

Nojiko suspira, parece cansada.

—He bajado a la ciudad para desconectar un poco de la _maravillosa _tranquilidad de Cocoyashi y hacer unas compras. Total, estaba en una tienda de ropa porque Nami me ha vuelto a llamar hace un rato diciendo que le mirara un vestido para la graduación —explica con una pausada gestualización—. No sabes a quién me he encontrado en la cola de los probadores…

Ace avanza una sonrisa cuando por su mente empiezan a pasar rostros conocidos, posibles encuentros con Nojiko. Se queda mirándola expectante.

—¿A quién? —pregunta.

—A Plata-Ray —dice arrugando la nariz.

Ace se carcajea, agarrándose el vientre. Nojiko le da una palmada en el hombro, aparentando estar enfadada, pero la risa del pecoso no cesa.

En la generación de estos dos, se llamaba Plata-Ray a Rayleigh, aunque los exalumnos siguen llamándole así. El sobrenombre viene de una clase, hará unos tres años, de historia en la que el profesor Silvers se puso a rapear las capitales del mundo. Para algunos resultó ser una experiencia traumática y, para otros, el mejor número cómico jamás visto, pero nadie se quedó indiferente. No les costó mucho encontrar un nombre de rapero para él.

Ace vuelve a su compostura. Tiene un par de gotitas alrededor de los ojos, hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto.

—¿Plata-Ray en los probadores? —dice dejando escapar un par de brotes de su risa despreocupada.

—Sí, no veas qué vergüenza he pasado. Él estaba segundo… o tercero, ya no me acuerdo. Bueno, pues ha empezado a hacer señas y a llamarme y yo… venga a hacerme la loca. Finalmente, disimular era ya algo ridículo, así que me he dado por vencida y me he acercado a él. Se ha tenido que pelear con marujas y demás para que me pusiera delante de él en la cola y ha empezado a darme conversación… estúpida.

—Para ser poco habladora, te estás enrollando como una persiana —comenta Ace.

Nojiko frunce los labios durante unos segundos y, luego, sigue hablando.

—Al final me ha liado para que venga a recoger no sé qué aquí y ayude a Bon Kure con el Baile.

—¿El de Fin de Curso? —pregunta Ace arqueando las cejas.

—El del Festival de Verano, idiota.

—A mí me parecen todos iguales.

—¿Te acuerdas del nuestro?

—Joder, sí… Había ese tío que iba como loco por ir contigo y esa chalada, por ir conmigo.

—Suerte que fuimos juntos y nos libramos de ellos, ¿eh? —dice Nojiko guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí … suerte.

—Bueno, Ace —sonríe—, tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo y Bèll-mere necesita ayuda.

—Claro.

—Espero que nos veamos algún día.

—Sí, sí… Estaría bien…

Ace se queda quieto, no sabe si darle un beso o abrazarla, así que espera a que ella haga el gesto. Nojiko se despide con la mano y pasa junto a Ace. Éste se vuelve y admira como su figura desaparece, con un paso lento y sensual, tras la puerta. Traga saliva y se deshace de cualquier pensamiento de pervertido —como diría Dadan—.

Sacude la cabeza y se concentra en su verdadero objetivo: la sala de profesores. Sube las escaleras y gira a mano derecha, donde se encuentran las aulas de parvulario y primaria. Avanza por un pasillo forrado de dibujos y trabajos sobre el medio ambiente hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera, sobre ella hay un cartel que reza: "Sala de profesores". Suspira y, justo cuando se prepara para llamar, la puerta se abre y deja al descubierto a una mujer de pelo verde oscuro y grandes ojos y un hombre con flequillo oscuro, sombra de ojos y pintalabios. Ace deja escapar un ligero gruñido que evidencia su incomodidad al reconocerlos.

—¡Hola, Ace! —lo saluda la mujer cordialmente.

—Ah, hola… Makino... y… profesor Bon Clay —dice torciendo una sonrisa.

Makino es maestra de primaria, a diferencia de Bon Kure, que da clases en secundaria. Es muy atenta con los niños y, cuando estos crecen, suelen visitarla de vez en cuando.

—_Un, deux, trois_ —cuenta Bon Kure mientras hace una pirueta—. ¿Vienes a dar clases extras de danza?

Ace niega rápidamente con la cabeza y Makino se echa a reír al ver su reacción. El pecoso, en ese momento, recuerda una vez que el profesor Silvers le castigó y, en lugar de obligarlo a ayudar a los profesores de parvulario, lo puso a ver un ensayo de danza. Cada vez que se le aparece la imagen de Bon Kure embutido en un mallot con tutú rosa, tiene escalofríos.

—Yo estaba buscando a Shanks —dice Ace finalmente.

—¿Shanks? —pregunta Makino frunciendo el ceño—. Bentham —se vuelve hacia Bon Kure—, ¿Shanks está ahora en clase?

—Diría que sí… —responde éste.

Entonces, saca un espejito de su bolsillo derecho y comprueba el estado de su maquillaje. Mientras tanto, Makino se disculpa para ver si Shanks se encuentra en alguna de las aulas de primaria.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí? —pregunta el profesor, una vez Makino se ha marchado.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía a Shanks.

Bon Kure asiente y guarda el espejito.

—¿Estudiando mucho?

—Bueno… —Ace se rasca la nuca—, la verdad es que después del bachiller… nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

—Pero… ¿nada?

—Nada, nada.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada.

—Así que nada…

—Sí, nada…

Bon Kure se queda pensativo y, tras una pequeña pausa, vuelve a hablar.

—Yo no te tuve en clase, pero siempre se comentaba que tenías mucho potencial… aunque te faltaban ganas.

Ace suspira y asiente.

—Estudiar tampoco es lo más importante del mundo —explica Bon Kure con un aire más trascendental—. Creo que, finalmente, te has hecho todo un hombre y vas a ser capaz de descubrir los placeres de la vida.

Se hace un silencio incómodo y el chico se pregunta si su profesor trata de filosofar sobre sexo.

—¿Sabes, Ace? —vuelve a intervenir Bon Kure—. Cuando era joven, no me gustaba demasiado todo esto de los estudios. Ni mis padres ni mis profesores comprendían que mi verdadera pasión era bailar —hace un _plié_—, pero luché por aquello que quería y… —hace un relevé— ¡mírame, vivo de la danza!

Ace trata de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le incomodan bastante las palabras y, sobre todo, los gestos de Bon Kure. Mira furtivamente el pasillo para ver si Makino está de regreso y suspira aliviado al comprobar que sí.

—Luego, en la Asociación de Okamas Inadaptados me ayudaron muchísimo a integrarme en esta sociedad cruel y selectiva —dramatiza el profesor.

Ace lo mira entre asqueado y aterrorizado. Sabe que en el Barrio Viejo hay una zona que se llama Paraíso Okama, donde hay diversos centros, locales y asociaciones a las que, seguramente, asiste Bon Kure.

—Ace —dice Makino acercándose a ellos—, Shanks saldrá en unos minutos, puedes esperar aquí. Nos encantaría hablar un rato y ver cómo te va todo, pero Bentham y yo tenemos que preparar la actuación de los peques para el Festival.

—No pasa nada —dice el pecoso sonriendo.

—A ver si te pasas más a menudo, chico —le retrae Bon Kure—. Hace mucho que no te veíamos.

—De acuerdo.

—No sabes lo mucho que nos ha alegrado verte —dice Makino—. Ya nos veremos.

Tras esto, los dos se vuelven y desaparecen al final del pasillo, pero, antes, Ace es capaz de oír una última cosa en boca de Bon Kure.

—Podríamos convencerlo para que se uniera al taller de danza moderna, ¿qué opinas Makino?

La expresión de Ace mezcla vergüenza y horror y decide esperar a Shanks al otro lado del pasillo por si a Bon Kure le da por buscarlo para hacerle la propuesta.

* * *

—¡Descanso! —ordena Zoro.

Los niños, sus alumnos, bajan la guardia y dejan las katanas de bambú en el suelo. Se ponen en fila y agachan la cabeza en símbolo de respeto. Zoro hace lo mismo y los niños se marchan por la puerta corredera que está tras ellos.

El peliverde hace un par de años que da clases de esgrima japonés en el polideportivo de la Zona Media. Ahora mismo entrena unos seis grupos diferentes durante la semana, así es como paga su parte del alquiler.

Una vez se ha quedado solo, suspira y se acerca al mueblecito que está en una de las esquinas. Sobre él hay una botella de agua y varias toallas. Estira el brazo y se bebe la mitad de la botella. Luego, la tapa y vuelve al centro de la sala.

A pesar de ser buenos chicos, sus alumnos suelen darle bastante guerra. Tiene que ir arriba y abajo, vigilando a todas las parejas para que no hagan un mal uso de su espada, y eso sólo cuando se tratan de simples katanas de bambú, cuando usan con hoja de acero, la cosa cambia y tiene que poner los cinco sentidos en cada individuo, controlar todos sus movimientos para que no acaben haciéndose filetes los unos a los otros.

Respira hondo y empieza a darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido anoche. Quiere volver a hablar con Ace de lo ocurrido, pero no sabe cómo. Hace tiempo que el pecoso dejó el Instituto, así que no tienen más relación que la que se establece a través de Luffy.

Mira el reloj que está sobre la salida y llama a sus alumnos, ya ha pasado el rato del último descanso de la sesión. Hacen un par de ejercicios para reforzar su defensa y el peliverde manda a los niños a sus casas.

Cuando vuelve a reinar la paz en la sala, decide que lo mejor es ir al bar de la esquina a beber un par de jarras. A pesar de que el alcohol no pueda solucionar sus dudas, le hará buena compañía hasta que sus amigos salgan de sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Después de una larga espera en el pasillo, Luffy y Usopp parecen mucho más calmados. Han dejado de correr, armando jaleo y golpeando las taquillas. Están sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con la mirada perdida en los fluorescentes.

En ese momento, Luffy se levanta repentinamente y Usopp lo mira interrogante.

—Voy al baño —aclara el chico de la cicatriz.

Usopp asiente, como dándole permiso para dejarlo a merced de los profesores que puedan pasar por delante y reprocharle el hecho de que lo hayan castigado. Luffy se encamina hacia el baño. Mientras tanto, Usopp también se levanta y se dirige al pasillo contiguo, el de primaria. Suele haber muchos trabajos y demás colgados en las paredes, a diferencia de en el pasillo de la secundaria, que es mucho más sobrio. Cree que es una buena idea entretenerse con eso mientras espera.

Pasa los dedos por encima de los dibujos y se acuerda de cuando él era el autor de aquellos garabatos y formas de colores sin orden ni sentido alguno. Sonríe y, al mismo tiempo, se avergüenza. Comprueba que no hay nadie cerca y sigue admirando el resto.

—¡Ace, ¿qué haces aquí?!

Usopp se vuelve rápidamente al oír el nombre del hermano de Luffy y fija la mirada en la puerta de la sala de profesores, un poco escondida a causa de la inmensa columna que se alza justo cuando el pasillo se tuerce. Usopp reconoce la voz de Shanks y se acerca para poder oír la conversación.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Usopp enseguida reconoce la otra voz.

«Ace.»

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Shanks con un tono preocupado.

—Me han seleccionado…

—¡¿Qué?!

Se hace una pequeña pausa y Usopp no puede oír nada más, ya que Luffy se acerca por el otro extremo del pasillo. Usopp abandona su posición y se acerca a él dando grandes zancadas. A pesar de no saber sobre qué hablaban Shanks y Ace, tiene un mal presentimiento.

—¡Usopp, ¿por qué te has movido de donde estabas?! —lo regaña Luffy.

—Perdona, es que me aburría —se justifica—. Oh, por cierto, tu hermano…

—¡Usopp, mira esto!

Se gira, algo molesto al no ser escuchado, pero en seguida se da cuenta de lo que le ha llamado tanto la atención a su amigo. Delante de ellos se encuentra el carrito que empuja Willy, el jefe de mantenimiento, todo un almacén de posibles travesuras, sin vigilancia alguna. Los chicos se miran y sonríen a la vez, a Usopp ya se le ha olvidado el haber visto a Ace.

* * *

Smoker espera de pie, al otro lado de la barra de la cafetería que está frente la comisaría. Una chica rubia le tiende un café servido en un vaso de cartón duro con una tapa de plástico. El inspector lo intercambia por un par de monedas y sale del establecimiento con la gabardina abrochada. Camina por la avenida a paso ligero, ignorando los peatones y tiendas que va dejando atrás. Mira su reloj; aún tiene tiempo para llegar al taller antes de que Kid y Killer salgan a comer.

No tarda en localizar su moto, aparcada una calle más abajo. Se bebe el café de un trago y lo desecha en la papelera más cercana. Luego, se monta en el vehículo, introduce las llaves y arranca el motor. Ni se molesta en ponerse el casco y se introduce entre dos coches que bloquean el paso. Avanza, como una pequeña y molesta abeja, entre los vehículos y se para en el semáforo. En el _Ford Fiesta_ que frena suavemente junto a él suena _Hip To Be Square_ a todo trapo. Sonríe y el verde del semáforo inicia una nueva carrera.

Después de haber cruzado las calles principales y de haberse metido en la Arteria, llega por fin a la Zona Baja. Aparca delante de un garito bastante conocido, _el Bar de Jozu_, y frunce el ceño mientras estudia el lugar y se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, Smoker se crio y creció en la Zona Baja. Aun así, no se le suele ver por allí. Terminada la secundaria, se trasladó a la Zona Media y ha estado viviendo allí hasta entonces.

Se baja de la moto y baja por la _Avenida del Ebrio_, una calleja estrecha y sucia, famosa por su ambiente nocturno. En ambos lados se extienden bares con un par de mesas y sillas en el exterior, a modo de terraza. Por las noches, aunque también puede verse algunos mediodías en festivo, los bares invitan a rondas gratis mientras varios músicos callejeros acompañan el ambiente.

Dobla la esquina y llega hasta la puerta del taller. Echa una ojeada y luego entra. En el centro está Killer, revisando el motor de un gran coche familiar. Parece muy concentrado y ni se da cuenta de la presencia de Smoker. Éste carraspea y el rubio se vuelve lentamente hacia él.

—¿Usted de nuevo? —pregunta mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Sí, siento la molestia —dice Smoker—. ¿Está su socio?

Killer señala la oficina y vuelve a su tarea. Smoker se planta frente la puerta y llama. Killer lo mira de reojo.

—¡¿Killer?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —se oye tras la puerta.

Smoker abre la puerta y dice:

—Soy el inspector Smoker, su socio me ha dicho que lo encontraría aquí.

A Eustass se le desencaja el rostro. Se levanta rápidamente del escritorio y lo mira fijamente, respirando aceleradamente.

—¡Váyase! —le espeta mientras señala la puerta.

—En comisaria no me habían advertido de sus malos modales.

La piel de Eustass abandona su color blanco habitual para adoptar uno más rojizo.

—Es importante que colabore, señor Kid. No sé si es consciente de que es sospechoso de agresión.

Eustass pasa al otro lado del escritorio y se acerca a Smoker, pero éste no recula.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta irado.

—Y de intento de asesinato —añade Smoker.

—Fuera… de aquí —dice Eustass con una voz fría, acercándose al rostro del comisario.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Killer oye los gritos. Resopla resignado y se pregunta a qué viene tanto secretismo. La noche anterior, Trafalgar Law se pasó por el taller con la excusa de arreglar un coche que estaba en perfectas condiciones sólo para hablar con su jefe y, ahora, el policía que lo ha interrogado esta mañana ha vuelto.

Le hierve la sangre, sus instintos violentos se están despertando. No sabe si Eustass, después de todo, va a contarle algo de lo que ocurre, pero, si no lo hace, va a tener que descubrirlo él por sus propios medios.

* * *

**Aquí Indie.**

¡Un sábado más —esto parece _Piano Man_—! Espero que os haya molado el capítulo y que la cosa no haya degenerado con Bon Kure y sus cosiñas, jeje... ¡Un besote y hasta la semana que viene, gamberros!

Otro besote para _Nami Haki_, que la pobre debe andar con los trimestrales —¡pobriña!—.

Respuesta a los reviews:

_MichiJoe_: ¡Vaya, ahora ya no sé cómo llamarte! Bueno, ¡me alegro un montón de que sigas viva —ya pensaba que el señor Corleone te había mandado extorsionar y encerrar en el zulo de un edificio chungo— y de que sigas comentando! ¡Aix, muero de amor contigo, mi arma! ¡¿Dos exámenes?! ¡Bien! No sé si a estas alturas los habrás hecho o no, pero espero que te vayan —o que te hayan ido— súper —mmm... ¿alguien ha dicho pervertido?—. Lo del baño ya me mató a mí escribiéndolo y aún no sé de dónde surgió la idea, supongo que simplemente surgió. ¡Vi el Padrino —lah dó—! A pesar de tenerlas en edición coleccionista —llámame obsesa—, siempre me gusta verlas cuando las echan por la tele —en realidad es cosa de mi padre, tenemos manías de ese tipo (y muchas más)—. De gracias nada, TENÍA que mencionarte, jeje~. ¡Te mando un besote INMEEENSOOO, Michi y mucha, mucha, mucha —mucha... *35 minutos después* mucha, mucha, mucha—, mucha suerte con los exámenes y con todo! Sabes que adoro tus comentarios y que seguiré escribiendo mis paranoias, jeje~. ¡Nos leemos, hermozura!


End file.
